Melting Ice
by pukeko10
Summary: Frieza has his eyes on a certain blue haired scientist. He orders a reluctant Vegeta to procure her. Everything changes when the two most stubborn people in the universe meet. What will become of them...?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Dargoball Z or any of its characters! They belong to Akira Toriyama! I also don't own the cover image!

Thank you **foxyrules **for being my Beta! Enjoy :)

* * *

**The Beginning**

Frieza looked outside the viewing window of his ship, but there was nothing but the darkness of space. His arms were crossed above his lower back, his fists clenched so tightly he was drawing blood. The purple liquid ran down his knuckles and dripped to the floor, as his tail whipped the ground irately and with such force that it crumbled, "How dare those worthless fools, attacking my planet?!"

Zarbon swallowed heavily and drew back a few steps. Being around Frieza in this mood was dangerous; "The squad will be arriving any minute now. The people of Sehtd will soon regret that they revolted against you, Lord Frieza!"

The rage about the ambush and an open resistance against his authority burned in Frieza's guts, "They sure will!" Frieza turned around, his cold stare on Zarbon, "Where has that damned monkey got to?"

"I have sent for him, Master. He should...", but the toad got interrupted as the gates to the Lizard's chambers opened and one of his lower soldiers, followed by the Saiyan, entered. The Soldier looked at the ground, the laser gun shaking in his hold, as beads of sweat ran down his face, "Vegeta, as you ordered, Lord Frie..."

A bright beam of red light flashed through the room and the soldier fell down to the ground, blood sputtering out of a hole in his chest. He was on the floor, his eyes wide in shock as he coughed blood. His muscles twitched erratically until the body limped. He was dead.

Lowering his hand, Frieza exhaled deeply. Killing of his menial subjects was soo...calming. He looked at the monkey who waited at the door, "Step forward!"

The Saiyan walked past the dead body without giving it a glance. Frieza knew it took more than that to intimidate Vegeta. He bowed before Frieza ever so slightly, not lowering his gaze, "You have summoned me, Master Frieza."

Frieza's tail lashed trough the air, the monkeys recalcitrance angered and amused him at the same time, "As you know, the situation on Planet 419 has come to a head. I have a mission for you. So far you have proven yourself to be useful in matters of planet takeover. But in order to advance in this game you will have to prove yourself in other skills as well."

"Who would you like me to kill, Lord Frieza?"

"I'm not sending you to 419 to kill, Vegeta. This mission that I am sending you on is of the utmost importance. There is an asset that I would like you to collect. More valuable than the planet, this asset is irreplaceable."

"What am I to retrieve?"

"A scientist."

Vegeta's face showed a moment of confusion. Frieza had his share of brilliant minds forced to work for him and he never showed any more interest for their safety than anyone else. All were expendable to Frieza.

"This one is special. You are not to engage in fighting the rebels except on the basis of retrieving this asset. You are not there to have fun. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord"

"Your scouter has been given the ID for the scientist's tracer microchip."

Vegeta checked his scouter and saw the signal. Without waiting for permission, he turned around to leave. "Consider it done, Lord Frieza."

Frieza's eyes narrowed. A familiar anger soared in his guts that only the monkey managed to evoke. Frieza closed in, winding his tail around Vegeta's throat, "You should watch your manners around me, Monkey."

Vegeta returned Frieza's glare showing no emotion, only the Saiyan's tail twitched around his waist, "Yes, Master."

Frieza's tail tightened around Vegeta's throat. Over the years it had become increasingly difficult to tease out reactions from his favourite pet. Much to the lizards regret, "There are only few soldiers I trust with such an assignment, Vegeta. Needless to say what will happen, if you fail me."

Now, Vegeta was struggling to breath and his hands clawed around the lizard's tail as he lifted him off the ground. Frieza savoured this superiority. The less he was able to break the Saiyan's will, the more he relished forcing his servant into submission. He let go and Vegeta fell to his knees in front of his master, coughing for air. Smiling, Frieza looked down at the monkey to his feet, "You may leave."

oOo

Vegeta examined the sore skin on his neck, where Frieza had strangled him, as he made his way to the launch station. He got off lightly, this time. He knew Frieza allowed him to get away with certain things. Others would have long been killed. But Frieza favoured him, the very reason, why he'd been obliged into Frieza's service all these years ago. His fists clenched. He hated being ordered around like a dog, forced into obedience to that bastard. The rage and anger that he had been suppressing began to seethe inside him, mixed with that overwhelming feeling of helplessness.

He yelled out and plunged his fist inside the metal wall. The material was some of the strongest in the universe and left his knuckles bleeding. Being so completely powerless and giving in to these emotions sent self-loathing through him. It was disgraceful. If he'd learned one thing in this place, then it was to never show weakness.

The soldiers guarding the door stepped aside as they saw Vegeta approaching, not daring to look at him. Vegeta entered the station. Space pods were launching and landing, soldiers yelling orders and repair squads were running maintenance. Vegeta walked to his allocated ship, it was a space pod designed for two people. He jumped in, the cover shut, and he set the coordinates. Estimated arrival was in 5 hours.

The ship launched and catapulted itself into space. Vegeta leaned back; he closed his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest, exhaling deeply. He always felt relieved whenever he started a new mission and got away from Frieza. It was almost as if he was free.

* * *

Only a short chapter, but there is more to come! Hope you didn't mind the little tfs-refrence :D Thank you for reading!


	2. Just another mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. The belong to Akira Toryjama! I also don't own the cover Image!

**Thank you guys for the reviews, follows and favourites so far :) It's great! I also appreciate any critical comments ! :D  
**

And as always big thanks goes to** foxyrules**! You are an amazing Beta :D

* * *

The arrow on his scouter was directing towards a big building right in front of him. Vegeta was taking cover behind a turned over transportation vehicle, waiting for the right moment to move. He had to avoid any confrontation that could compromise his mission. This was ridiculous for someone of his status! This was a new move for Frieza, to send one of his elite warriors for a game of capture the flag and not want him to also destroy the rebel forces. If this asset was as valuable as Frieza made it seem, screwing up this assignment wasn't an option, if he wanted to stay alive.

He jumped out from behind his cover and started running. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blue energy blast raving towards him, "SHIT!"

The Saiyan dived, but he wasn't fast enough and the blast exploded on his back as Vegeta dashed through the air. Pain shot through his back. He collided with something hard, and the impact knocked the air out of his lungs. He fell to his knees. Another blast raced towards him, but he rolled sideways, sending an energy beam at his assailant. He heard painful groaning and got up on his feet wiping away the blood that was running down his neck. He fixed his gaze on the yellow Sethd that had attacked him. He tapped his scouter; his lips curled into a smirk when he saw the power reading. The pathetic creature didn't stand a chance. Vegeta's image blurred, the attacker looked around in panic. Vegeta appeared behind the alien, winding his arm around the scabby neck. The creature was choking as his eyes grew wide. He reared in Vegeta's grip. The Saiyan slammed the yellow neck around. There was a familiar cracking and the alien went limp in Vegeta's grasp. He let go and the body fell to the ground. Vegeta looked down at the alien, flipping him on his back with a kick, "Pathetic piece of shit!"

Vegeta turned away and made his was up to the building and entered. The corridor was empty, besides all the dead bodies piled up on the floor. Someone got in here before him. He adjusted his scouter, the scientist must be up close. Running through the corridors he followed the directions, his scouter was giving him and soon he reached a door. He kicked the sliding gates open, the shattered doors fell to the ground clashing.

He looked around, there were people lying on the floor, pools of thick blood spread around them. A metallic smell was permeating the air. A hot sting burned in his guts. He wasn't dead already, was he? It was then, that he heard choked whimpering and he noticed that his scouter was still giving him directions. He ran around a corner and the scouter alerted him that he had found what he was looking for, but it was not what he expected.

One of Frieza's men had a girl bent over a desk, one hand had disappeared under her top, while the other one was pulling down her pants, as he smothered her underneath his weight. Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

_This has to be a joke, that is the scientist!? That is the valuable asset that Frieza wants!? A sniveling, cowering GIRL!? _

He grabbed the soldier by the shoulders, jerking him off the girl. He crashed against a bunch of metal shelves. Vegeta walked towards him, sneering, "What would Frieza say if he knew, that you're abandoning your squad, for your own amusement? "

The reptile like alien groaned, holding up his hands in defense. He looked around nervously, "He doesn't need to know. No harm done, Vegeta. Just take the girl for yourself. What do you say?"

Vegeta laughed softly lifting his hand, he formed a blue energy ball in his palm, "Oh don't worry, I won't tell him."

The solder backed away, utter panic in his eyes, "NO! Vegeta, plea..."

The Saiyan launched his blast and reduced his opponent to a pile of ash, "That felt better."

Vegeta turned around, the girl cowered in a corner beneath a window. As he advanced towards her, she lifted her gaze, pointing the soldier's laser arm cannon at him. Tears stained her face but her expression was fierce and her voice cold, "Stay away from me, or I swear, I'll blast a hole right through you!"

The moment Vegeta caught sight of her, he was completely taken aback, forgetting that she was pointing that ridiculous gun at him. She was clearly Saiyanoid, but with aqua hair and shimmering blue eyes. Her skin was pale like alabaster. He froze, just starring at her. He had never seen exotic coloring like hers on something that reminded him so much of a Saiyan.

A loud blast pulled him out of his thoughts, "Fucking Fantastic, what now?!", he looked at her, "You, stay put!" then he turned his back to her and saw a group of yellow aliens stepping through a hole in the wall. They saw Vegeta and started laughing, "Look what we have here, one of Frieza's bastards. All on his own.", the smallest one waved his hands, signaling his comrades to attack, "Make him regret that he ever set foot on our planet."

Vegeta tapped his scouter, assuming his fighting pose. He was starting to get pissed, he didn't have time for this shit! "You just dug your own grave."

All seven lunged to attack. The Saiyan moved so quickly that his image disappeared. Vegeta's hand cut through the air. Yellow goo spattered all over the place, as all seven assaulters slumped down, their heads rolling on the floor. Disgusted, Vegeta wiped some of the yellow liquid of his face and shook it off his hands as well. It was time they got out of here. The Saiyan turned around and froze. She was gone, the window standing wide open.

A rush of anger wiped through him and he kicked one of the heads through the room, growling irately, "That Bitch!"

The Saiyan activated the tracker in his scouter. Once the device had her located, he blasted the window away, stepping outside. She wasn't far, but he had to find her fast before she got killed. He ran, kicking up dust as he dodged blasts and jumped over dead bodies. Frieza's soldiers and the Sethd were still in the middle of battle and both sides were fighting.

Then he saw the girl. Vegeta was about to launch towards her, when a Sethd stepped in his way pointing his laser gun at him. But Vegeta was faster, he advanced, ramming his arm right through the yellow creature. The alien twitched and Vegeta pushed him off. Not sparing him another glance, Vegeta kicked off the ground. He flew through the air, closing in on the girl. She was running and Vegeta landed right in front of her. She shrieked. Stumbling backwards, she tripped and fell to the ground. The laser gun she was holding fell in the dust.

Vegeta towered over her, crossing his arms over his chest, he was pissed, "Going somewhere?!"

oOo

Bulma looked up to the man that was cutting off her way. Her heart was pounding against her chest, her hands shaking. She looked around, the damned gun was out of her reach. She slowly moved backwards, "What do you want from me?"

His cold black eyes dug into her and a chill ran down her spine. There was no emotion in his eyes, no mercy, only coldness, "I have orders to take you to Frieza."

_Frieza?!_ Bulma's heartbeat quickened and her stomach turned painfully. She fumbled for the gun, until she could feel the weapon on her fingertips and with a quick move she grabbed it. She jumped to her feet, pointing the gun at her pursuer once more, the smile of triumph on her face, "I don't think so! You are going to let me go, understand?"

To her surprise and immediate dismay, he started to chuckle, "Do you think that absurd device could truly harm me?"

Bulma felt panic overwhelming her and her hands started shaking. Suddenly, he was right in front of her throwing her backwards. She didn't even see him move. Bulma's eyes widened. He grabbed her roughly and tore the blaster out of her hands. He smirked at her, as he crushed the gun to shreds in front of her eyes. Tightening his grip, he brought his face close to hers. She couldn't help but notice his hard, but handsome features, "If you run away, again, I will make you regret it!". The threat in his voice was unmistakable, but she eyed him right back, defiant and unfazed, "Fuck. You."

Bulma put as much contempt in her voice as she could. Since she had been taken from her home, she had been threatened, beaten and, literally, gone through hell. By now it took more than that to make her cave in. He just stared at her, almost amused and astonished about her retort. Finally, he let go of her scoffing, "I don't know if you're brave or just unbelievably stupid!"

Bulma hadn't noticed that she'd been holding her breath the whole time and exhaled deeply. She ignored the pain in her arm, where he had held looked around, but there was no way to escape. Running was out of question, he was too fast. She saw that he pulled some kind of remote out of his amour and turned to her. Suddenly his eyes widened, "GET DOWN!"

"What?!"

He threw himself in front of her. And now, she saw a red blast racing towards her. The energy wave hit him right in the chest shattering his amour. The force of the blast pushed him back and they both fell to the ground. His heavy body pressed against hers and Bulma was unable to move. He was stunned for a couple of seconds, before her recovered and stumbled onto his feet.

Bulma was in a state of shock. That blast would have killed her, "You...you...saved me...", her voice was nothing more than a whisper. He turned to her and she saw that half of his chest plate was ripped off, exposing his muscled chest. His breathing was heavy. His skin was burned and a deep bloody gash was gaping across his chest. He spat some blood to the ground, "I'm just following orders. I couldn't care less if you lived or died."

He picked up the remote that had fallen to the ground but it was broken. He let out a curse in a foreign language as he crushed the remains of the controller in his hands. Before Bulma knew what was happening, he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. She shrieked as she punched and kicked in his hold, "WHAT DO YOU THINK, YOU ARE DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!"

He kicked off the ground, "I'm getting us out of here! Now, stop your wailing before I shut you up!"

He flew high in the air and Bulma dangled over his shoulder. As she saw the ground grow smaller below them, she tensed in fear and clawed her arms around him. It didn't take long until he landed at the rim of a massive crater. In the distance they saw some figures advancing quickly, "Fuck!" he let go of her and she fell off his shoulder and Bulma landed right on her face. He looked at her with a mixture of annoyance and pity and pulled her up by the back of her shirt and together they slid down the crater until they reached the space ship at the bottom. He still had her by her shirt when he opened the ship and threw her in. Bulma landed roughly in the seat as he jumped next to her.

He punched orders into the controls, and the pod took off. He looked at her, "Don't touch anything!" Bulma saw him carefully lean back, his features twisting in pain. Bulma looked at his wound. He caught her sight and scowled, "What is it?! Never seen blood before?! You're pathe..."

But he couldn't finish. There was a loud bang and the space pod rumbled and shook, "Those fucking bastards hit us!"

The spacecraft spun around and Bulma was thrown against the capsule door and hit her head. Stars exploded in front of her eyes and her vision went black. The last thing she heard was an electronic voice; _Warning! Critical damage! Warning! Critical Damage!_

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**If your keen check my other BxV story out :)**


	3. Stranded

**YAY, UPDATE! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Stranded**

Bulma opened her eyes, but her vision was blurry and the only thing she felt was a splitting headache. Slowly her sight sharpened and the realization of what happened came back to her. The space ship, the attack, the crash. She tried to move, but something heavy was holding her down. Looking to see what it was, she found the man that had been sent to capture her. He was unconscious. The plate of armor on his back was cracked and she could see some blood running out. She managed to push his heavy body off her; the effort almost made her head burst. She knew she must have a concussion.

She stopped to take a closer look at the man. He was so much like her he could pass for human, well if you looked past the fact that he was wearing standard issue "Frieza-goon" armor and was built like a brick house. Then she saw something that made her start; he had a tail. Bulma looked at the furry thing curled up in the dust. She couldn't believe it! It looked just like the tail Goku had as a kid! But that didn't make any sense...Without thinking, she picked the tail up and let the fur run through her fingers. She was surprised how soft it was. Suddenly it twitched and its owner stirred and groaned on the ground. Bulma let go of the tail, like she'd burned herself. What the hell was she doing?! She had to get out of here, before he woke up! The space pod, where was it?!

She looked around, it seemed like they weren't on Frieza Planet 419 anymore, or at least on a different part of the planet. She had no idea how far the damaged pod had gotten them, but the landscape had changed completely. There was nothing but dessert with red sand. Massive rocks were protruding out of the ground, the air stinging hot and dry in her lungs. Bulgy trees stretched heavenwards, and despite the heat they bore ruby flowers and Bulma thought to catch their bitter scent in the air.

Around 300 feet away, she saw the crater. They must have been tossed out of the ship before the crash. How she had survived a fall like that was beyond her. Bulma gave her pursuer a quick glimpse, he wasn't fully conscious yet. She had to act now, before he woke up.

She got to her feet, but the moment she did, her head spun and her headache grew stronger. She held her head and Bulma felt crusted blood from a wound on the side of her head. Sharp pain flashed through her and she squinched her eyes shut, wating for it to let off. After a minute, she felt like she could walk, without breaking down and she forced herself to move. The spaceship was not far. It was her only ticket out of here; she just had to be quick. She got to the crater and slid down. But when she reached the ship, all her hopes where shattered. One glance was enough to see, that the pod was damaged to a degree that would it make impossible for her to fix. There was a gaping hole in the exterior shell, the door was ripped out, the glass in the porthole cracked and the electronics fried.

Panic threatened to overpower her and her knees almost gave in. She smashed her fists against the pod. She couldn't escape! She would be caught again, brought to Frieza. For a moment she just stared down, her eyes glazed and completely paralyzed. Then, her gaze landed on a broken fragment from the spaceship. She picked it up and turned it in her hand. It was long with a sharp jagged edge. Her eyes narrowed, it was the only way...

With a grim expression on her face she got up and walked back to her assaulter. He was still unconscious and Bulma bent over him. His chest was exposed and she could see the deep wound across. All she had to do was ram it right through his heart and she could look for another way to escape. She raised her weapon above her head, ready to drive it deep in his chest. Moments passed and she just stood like this. Her body trembled, her hands shook. But she didn't move. Her blue eyes filled up with tears.

_I can't do it…_

She let her hands sink, as hot tears dripped to the ground, painting dark spots in the sand. She couldn't kill him. After all that had happened to her, after all that was done to her she couldn't kill, even if it meant her freedom. Hot, stinging rage overcame her. With a yell, she hurled the fragment away.

Not looking back, she started running.

oOo

Consciousness slowly came back to him. Every inch of his body ached, and his back felt like it was spilt in two.

How long had he been passed out?...The... the girl…where was she?! He looked around, there was nothing but sand and fucking rocks. That disobedient bitch! Vegeta sat up with a hitch. As he did so, hot piercing pain rocked through his spine, and he couldn't suppress a groan. The Saiyan was breathing hard, as the pain slowly wore off. The crash must have really damaged his back. The emergency assistant of the pod had activated a bail out seconds before all systems failed. The speed had been murderous. The girl wouldn't have survived. He had protected Frieza's asset and broken their fall. He'd enclosed her, shielding her from the worst impact as he crashed, back first, into the ground.

Vegeta bared his teeth, he was so tired of doing Frieza's dirty work. He grabbed his scouter, turning it in his hand. Its red screen was cracked and nothing happened when he pushed the buttons.

_That is just fantastic!_

Anger lashed out inside of him. He was about to crush the device, but then it started beeping. He clipped it on and he could set the tracker for her. To his satisfaction, she hadn't gone very far, "Just wait till, I get my hands on you!"

He kicked off the ground, leaving a cloud of dust as he speeded through the dry air. It wasn't long before he had tracked her down, she was floundering through the desert. Fleeing like the helpless prey from its hunter. She had trouble getting ahead, the yielding ground slowing down her pace. From above her saw her being wary and looking over her shoulder every few yards trying to see if he was following. He laughed coldly. Amateur. He waited for her to turn back to her path forward, moved blazingly fast, and she found him standing in her way. She shrieked in shock her voice breaking in exhaustion, "No...h-how..."

Before the girl had a chance to change direction and run again Vegeta hauled off and slapped her across the face with the back of his hand, "Think you could get away so easily?" He was a bit surprised when the force from the blow caused her to hit the ground.

_How pathetic. I barely touched her, how could such a weakling be of any value to Frieza?!_

He had no idea what she was good for. She had absolutely no fighting strength and in Vegeta's book that made her worthless.

She gasped in pain. Her lip was busted open and blood ran down her chin. But to Vegeta's surprise there was no fear in her eyes only pure hatred. The Saiyan was bewildered for a moment. He was used to people fearing him, but this one wasn't even intimidated. It was almost as if she was…impossible! Of course not, no Saiyan would have such a miniscule power level. If it wasn't for that and her strange coloring, he could swear that she was…

She got back up. Her pants and shirt were ripped and Vegeta's gaze lingered on her exposed skin. She spat blood at his feet, "Feel big now? You son of a bitch!"

Vegeta's jaw muscle twitched, not many dared talking to him in such a manner, especially someone as weak as this woman. He pushed her backward until she was against a massive rock. He knew that there was no way that he could bring back Frieza's 'asset' broken and bruised more than she already was, but this didn't mean he could play with her a little.

She tried to punch him, but he caught her arm with ease, "Such a pretty girl, but such a dirty mouth.", he forced her hands up, pinning them against the rock above her head with one hand, as he pushed his muscled body against hers, "Let's see if I can't put it to better use. It's time someone taught you some manners."

He was determined to get the proper dose of fear from her. Her eyes widened, and Vegeta felt her heart racing. With his free hand, he formed two blue shimmering Ki rings and drove them into the rock, cuffing her hands. His eyes wondered over her as he forced his knee between her legs. He smirked, this is how it should be, she was at his mercy. The powerful over the powerless. He traced his hand along her thighs and up her sides, her soft curves yielded beneath his touch. She shuddered at the contact and tried to turn away from him. He leaned in so that his lips brushed over her neck, his voice was low, "I could take you right here and there is nothing you can do about it."

Vegeta could smell her scent, mixed with dirt, blood and sweat. He inhaled; she was sweet unlike the aliens he was constantly surrounded by, her scent called to him, deep down the Ozaru stirred. His eyes darkened and he grabbed her soft breasts.

Her body tensed, "I don't think Frieza would appreciate that. I do seem quite valuable to him!" she had to be firm and fought against her fear.

She could tell that this was one of Frieza's elite soldiers. He only sent them in for especially difficult or important tasks, and considering that nothing about her capture seemed difficult for him that only left her importance. But more than that she was actually starting to get annoyed with all of this, it was the second time in less than a day that she was being threatened with rape, and she was pretty sure that this guy didn't even mean it. Or at least she seemed pretty sure. But his aura was starting to shift to something more wild and unpredictable, causing a cold chill to run down her spine.

Her words brought Vegeta back and he realized that he had been close to actually taking her. How could he have lost control so easily? He stiffened, digging his cold eyes into her. He knew Frieza would kill him, if he screwed this up. His grasp around her tightened, but then he let go. He scoffed, "Perhaps. Or he just wants to take you himself." Bulma's feet were shaking, he had just been playing with her.

He stepped away and tapped his scouter, there was rustling and then a voice;

_"Vegeta, this is command Z7. We have noted that you are off course."_

"My pod was damaged. I have secured my objective, but will need new transport to F7."

_"All ships are currently on missions or in the clink. The fastest we can get to you is two days…"_

A vein appeared on his temple, throbbing, "You'll sent one right now, or otherwise you can explain to Frieza why his very valuable asset can not be delivered!"

_"But there is no..."_

The voice sounded high pitched and panicked now, but Vegeta cut him off, "I don't care what you have to do. You've got my coordinates, I expect the ship to be here within eight hours!"

With that Vegeta broke the connection. He couldn't afford anymore incidents. Those damned Sethd. He should have known that they would try to attack his ship! Damn it! Frieza wasn't patient and he would make him responsible for any further delays or damage to the girl. He really wasn't in the mood to get beaten to a pulp again. Vegeta clenched his fists; when did everything decide to go to shit?! This was supposed to be a simple mission, a walk in the park. Go to the planet, collect the asset, and bring it back, but here he was the Prince of all Saiyans, covered in wounds and dirt, on a deserted planet with a destroyed ship and a weakling woman!

"HEY!"

The girls voice pulled him out of his thoughts, he looked up at her, "What?!"

"Are you really going to leave me standing like this for eight hours?"

"That depends. If I let you down, will you stop your shrieking?"

"Aw. Does my voice hurt your BIG ears? Well, if you don't let me down, I can promise, you will only hear more complaints from me. Maybe I'll just keep on talking non-stop, or better yet let me start singing. I'm a master at karaoke.", Bulma began to scream one of her favorite songs,

"You and I in a little toyshop  
buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got.  
Set them free at the break of dawn  
'Til one by one, they were gone  
Back at base, bugs in the software  
Flash the message, "Something's out there"  
Floating in the summer sky  
99 red balloons go by.  
Da't Da Dant Da Da Nanana…"

Vegeta's eyes widened. _What the fuck! Has she completely lost her mind?_

At first the Saiyan was shocked, clearly this woman had a death wish, only she knew he wouldn't kill her. He stood there for a moment battling with himself, giving into the woman was not a good idea, but he couldn't sit through eight hours of this:

"99 Decision Street, 99 ministers meet  
To worry, worry, super-scurry  
Call out the troops now in a hurry  
This is what we've waited for  
This is it boys, this is war  
The president is on the line  
As 99 red balloons go by."

Before beginning her next vocal guitar solo, the girl was clearly startled to see him suddenly appear right in her face. "You will stop this, now."

"Perhaps if I was allowed to sit and my hands weren't tied, I could find something quieter to do."

"You will be silent, or I will…"

"You'll what? Beat me, rape me? I don't think your master will like that very much."

She stared at him in defiance, but he just returned her look, waiting. His intense dark eyes, captured her and she had to break eye contact. Satisfied with her submission, he took a breath and turned to walk away. But after a few feet was between them, she started again.

"99 Kriegsminister  
Streichholz und Benzinkanister  
Hielten sich für schlaue Leute  
Witterten schon fette Beute  
Riefen: Krieg und wollten Macht  
Mann, wer hätte das gedacht  
Dass es einmal soweit kommt  
Wegen 99 Luftballons"

A vein on Vegeta's temple began to pulse. This was not happening! He would not tolerate such insolence! He was back in her face with his body pressed against hers in a second, and she stopped her screeching, but this time she didn't jump. The girl had realized that he wasn't going to touch her when she backed off.

She gave him a sly smile, "I can do this all day."

He let out a strong breath through his nose, before he lifted his hand and the rings pulled themselves out of the rock. She let out a relieved sigh and slid down to the ground, her legs shaking, face pale and crusted with blood. Just now, he realiezed how worn out she was, how little energy she had left.

She moved along, in the relieving shade of the rock, "Now, was that so difficult?" But Vegeta flicked his hand, another Ki ring appeared and her left hand was cuffed to the rock once more. She rattled her arm, "Are you serious?"

"Do you think I'm gonna let you run away a third time? And if I hear one more sound out of you, I'll blast you and claim that you bled to death from the crash."

Defeated, yet victorious the woman took her win and decided to shut up, but she gave him a _You're a jerk-_look and settled in.

Vegeta was satisfied that he had ended the torturous wailing and gotten the wench to be silent without further ruining his mission. He stretched out on the dusty ground. He looked up into he sky, crossing his arm behind his neck. His body was aching it was more broken than he initially thought and chasing down the girl had taken more out of him. He knew he needed to get some rest and tried to close his eyes and calm himself. He tried to focus his thoughts on his body, concentrating on his wounds that he would need to heal from. But the woman kept entering his mind. Why was he so focused on her?

_She's your mission._

The mission was as good as done. But why did he get so lost in her and almost lost control!? She's so weak, she is nothing, but then why was the beast inside him so stirred?

_She's hot_

What?! How could he possibly find her attractive? This pathetic, weak...

_She looks like a Saiyan_

This was absurd, no Saiyan with such a low power level would ever be born. And if one had been, it surely would have been disposed of.

_She still looks like one._

She does... Vegeta was getting pissed. He had to stop thinking about her! She was beneath him, weak and worthless! Her whole species was probably walking around the universe as Saiyan pretenders. How could evolution allow such a weak thing to look so much like a Saiyan, and with such attitude! How dare she! Tricking his instincts, parading around looking like a Saiyan. If she wasn't an asset to Frieza, he would rid the world of her existence and go find her planet to exterminate the rest of her kind.

"So your name is Vegeta?"

* * *

The song is 99 Red Balloons by Nena but the version Bulma is singing is the one Goldfinger covered. **foxyrules **picked it; a German song that is also famous in America in honor of our writing partnership. **She just updated her stroy Thougher Than She Looks the link is on my profile. Check it out :)**


	4. Small Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. The belong to Akira Toryjama! I also don't own the cover image!

**Soo, guys next chapter is up :) Have fun!**

* * *

"So your name is Vegeta?" Bulma pulled her knees to her chest, trying to assume a more comfortable position. If she was going to be stuck here, she could as well get some information out of him. She needed to know what she was up against, so she could prepare herself, make plans. By now she only knew that Frieza considered her as extremely valuable, most likely because of her scientific skills. But it was obvious, that Frieza didn't want her to get hurt. That was something she could use as leverage. Still, her stomach twisted at the thought of being brought to Frieza, to be used for whatever sick purpose his mind could come up with.

No one would talk about Frieza other than the party line, he was great and terrible, the most powerful being in the universe. He didn't have to be seen to be powerful you could just feel him; his presence came like a cold chill and a suffocating weight that would bear down on everyone. It didn't take her long to realize when she started out into space that Frieza was the bad boy on the block. Anywhere she went was this enormous empire that seemed to be built on only him. It was only made more impressive by the fact that he could keep someone as strong as Vegeta under his thumb and she knew he wasn't the only one or the strongest of them.

Vegeta's brows furrowed in resentment, but he didn't bother to look up, "You said you'd stop your shrieking if I let you sit. You really don't want to push my patience, Woman." Vegeta was lying in the sand, his eyes closed. Bulma's glance wondered over his body. His dark suit was ripped on his arms and thighs exposing his tanned skin. Her sight lingered on his defined muscles, his ripped biceps, and slowly wondered down to his…Damnit, Bulma! What is wrong with you?! Pull yourself together! She huffed, "For your information, my name is Bulma, not 'Woman'!"

Vegeta put his index finger and thumb on the root of his nose, squeezing, "I don't care what you call yourself." Her audacity made his head hurt, both of them. He didn't like how this girl seemed to trigger his instincts and how easily he had given into what she wanted. He'd never experienced anything like it and it pissed him off. It was for the best to just ignore her, before he did something he'd regret later. But of course, she wouldn't let up that easily, "Well, you're clearly not human, are you?"

That made his ears perk up, so she wasn't Saiyan after all. "Your race is called human?" he asked, in contrary to his intention of ignoring her. Bulma nodded, "The planet I come from is called Earth" she hesitated. She was hopeful that he had at least started responding to her, but she knew if she said the wrong thing she wouldn't get another word out of him. She just had to push the right buttons, "So what race you belong to? I haven't seen many that look like us…you."

Vegeta didn't respond right away. But finally, against his own better judgment he answered, "I am a Saiyan, and we are nothing alike!"

_So he doesn't like being compared to me._

"Saiyan, huh?"

_Was it possible that Goku was a Saiyan, too? But how would he have gotten to earth? Why didn't anyone come looking for him?_

"Does every Saiyan have a tail like yours?"

"You are asking a lot of questions." For a while he didn't say anything, but then Vegeta slowly propped himself up on his elbows.

"So you're a scientist?"

"Is that why Frieza wants me?"

"You tell me."

"You don't know." Both of them stayed silent for a moment, Bulma realized that he wasn't going to give her any more information. Either he didn't have any, or he was on to what she was doing. She knew how to get people to tell her things, things they didn't even know they were saying. Men were especially easy. They generally gave away too much when they were trying to impress a female or when they were provoked. And seeing how this guy was far from trying to impress her that left option two, "So he sends you on an errand, but doesn't tell you what it's for. He must be something if he can make YOU fetch like a dog."

A vein appreared on Vegeta's temple pulsing as his features darkened. He wouldn't be mocked like that! He got up, but the moment he did sharp pain struck his back and painful groan escaped his lips. He let out a curse, the crash must have really damaged his back when he had broke his and the woman's fall.

"Are you okay?!"

Vegeta's head hitched utterly bewildered, and the woman seemed just as surprised about the obvious concern in her voice.

_Who does she think she is?! First she insults me than she pities me!_

Vegeta's hands fisted, "I am a warrior! Pain means nothing to me you stupid girl! The blood of the strongest warrior race that has ever lived is running through my veins. How dare you, pitying me! How dare you, looking like a Saiyan while being so weak and worthless. A race like yours shouldn't even exist! It's an insult! I'd kill you right here if Fri…." he broke off, realizing how much he'd revealed to her. He unclenched his fists, irate that his temper had slipped that easily. He starred at her, while taking deep breaths, "You will shut up!"

Well, that struck a nerve. Anger did bring out his talkative side, he did reveal something. It just wasn't what she was expecting and it was less than helpful with regards to her upcoming encounter with Frieza. Clearly there were some deeper issues with this one, and she wasn't about to uncover them.

oOo

Three more hours passed before, his scouter started beeping. "It's about time!"

Bulma followed him with her eyes, they had spent the last hours in silence, "What's happening?" but the Saiyan ignored her, setting his eyes on the sky. Not long and he saw a black dot approaching fast. It crashed into the ground a couple hundred meters away from them.

Vegeta walked over to the woman and bent down in front of her. He grabbed her chin harshly, "It's time Frieza get his oh so valuable asset delivered.", he made her look at him, "Why would he be interested in someone as frail as you are?" She eyed him right back and again he couldn't help but linger on her unusual aqua coloring, "Why don't we go and find out then? Can't be much worse than this, can it?"

Vegeta laughed humorlessly, "You have got no idea."

Bulma froze as his fist raised towards her. There was loud shattering and the rock she'd been cuffed to crumbled to bits. Bulma opened her eyes. Her heart pounded against her chest and she saw him smirking, "Jerk!"

He ignored her bleating and roughly pulled her up to her feet. Bulma had been sitting for hours, she was dehydrated and she was pretty sure she had a concussion. And the moment she stood on her feet again, all the blood rushed back in her head, making it almost burst in pain and her vision went black. She stumbled and grasped for hold, but only grabbed thin air and she fell back to the ground.

The Saiyan crossed his arm, looking down at her, "What is it now, Woman?!"

Bulma held her head, "I haven't had water in days. I don't know about you Saiyans but humans, dehydrate quite quickly. Oh, and thanks for not catching me!"

"Your race truly is pathetic!" Still he could tell that she was in bad shape. He scoffed; it was almost absurd how little those humans could withstand. Vegeta tapped his scouter and saw that he had been giving access to the pod's system. He pushed a button and the ship slowly hovered of the ground and glided over to them. Vegeta opened the pod and his face darkened.

_What an idiot, he sent a one seat-er. I'm gonna fucking kill that guy!_

Vegeta leaned in and put his hand beneath the seat, pulling a small box out. He opened it to find a couple of blue spheres and some orange squares, both only slightly bigger than a grape. He took a blue ball offering it to Bulma. She looked at it skeptically, "What is that?"

Vegeta exhaled in annoyance, "It's a hydro spherical. It's concentrated fluid that will provide your body with water. Take it already, if I'd wanted to kill you, I'd find more excruciating ways than to poison you!"

Bulma knew she was running dangerously low on fluid; did he really have a choice? So he took the blue ball and put it in her mouth. The moment she did it fell apart into cool liquid and she swallowed. She could feel the cooling sensation as it ran down her throat. Almost instantaneously she felt replenished, the feeling of thirst vanished and her headache eased. Bulma blinked in surprise. Incredible!

She slowly got up. Vegeta broke one of the orange cubes apart and gave her a quarter, "Here, two of these can feed a Saiyan easily for a week. It's high in nutrition and energy. So that should be just enough for you."

This time Bulma took it without hesitation and she felt the energy flowing back into her body. She felt like she might have the energy to keep her whits about her when facing Frieza, "I feel better now, Thanks." she said plainly.

Vegeta turned his back, "I can hardly bring you back to Frieza half dead."

Bulma scoffed, "How charming, you are a true gentlemen, Vegeta, aren't you!"

The sound of his name made him stiffen. The way she said it, had a strange pronunciation, but melodic at the same time. He shook his head in annoyance. Why was he reacting to her is such a manner?! This had to stop!

Bulma looked inside the pod, "This has to be joke!"

The Saiyan gave her a gruff sigh, "You won't have a choice, believe me I'm not thrilled either. I plan to snap the neck of the imbecile who sent it."

Bulma had the feeling that he wasn't joking and she had to suppress a chill. Vegeta sat into the pod first and gave her a prompting look and Bulma slid inside the ship and sat between his legs. She sat upright, trying not to lean against him. She took a closer look at the control panel and for a moment she forgot everything around her. The scientist in her took over. One look was enough to tell that was more advanced technology than anything they had on earth. She reached out to examine the controls but Vegeta caught her wrist before she could do so.

"Don't you touch anything, understood?" when she didn't answer, he squeezed her wrist hard, "Understood?!"

"Yes, Jeeze, calm down!" Vegeta let her go and punched the launch commands into the controls.

Bulma felt the pod smoothly lifted off the ground. It rose a couple of meters and then suddenly it picked up on speed and shot upwards. Bulma wasn't prepared and the force smashed her back against Vegeta's hard chest. She gasped from the impact and clawed her fingers into his thighs. She felt his muscles and the heat his body was emitting.

The woman was pressed against him and again he smelled her scent. Vegeta couldn't help but to inhale. He felt her soft body up against him, her hands on his thighs. Again the beast inside him stirred. He felt the woman stiffen and to his shock, he noticed that his tail had curled around her waist of it's own accord. What the fuck? Traitor! He huffed realizing if he removed it now, that she would know he didn't mean to grab her, so he held her tight until they broke the atmosphere and there was the release of gravity in the pod. Once he was sure that the sudden lack of force was not going to have her running into the panel in front of them, he quickly pulled his tail back.

His tail had been a bit of a surprise to Bulma, at first it felt like a lover's embrace, then it was a little too tight to be comfortable. She was relieved when it uncoiled from her waist. She turned to ask how long they would be stuck like this, when a computer voice came over the speakers.

_"Atmosphere: breached. Deep space mode: activated. Estimated time of arrival: 2 days. Now activating hyper-sleep mode."_

"What's…" A mist sprayed into the pod and before Bulma could ask her question both she and Vegeta were knocked out cold.

* * *

**As always many thanks to foxyrules for being my Beta. She is adding many good things to the content of this story!**


	5. Frieza

Thank you for your patience! Who finds the line I stole from Battle of Gods ?!

As always **foxyrules** you are a great Beta :)

* * *

**Frieza**

The pod flew through the infinity of space, past galaxies, stars and planets that blazed in the darkness. The sight held a peculiar beauty, that neither Bulma nor Vegeta got to see, both sleeping deeply. In the far distance a tiny dot was growing closer and closer. The ship's sensors engaged a robot voice started speaking, "_Landfall in T minus 30 minutes. Deep Space Mode deactivated_."

A fine mist sprayed inside the pod. It took a couple of seconds before Vegeta started groaning and moving. His mind and body awoke from the induced sleep and he opened his eyes. He felt rested, but he could tell that his body hadn't healed his wounds, yet. He shifted slightly, his back and chest stung with burning heat. But he also felt the warmth of the earthling.

Her body was leaning against his. She was still out, the effects of the sleeping gas inhibitor, taking longer to kick in. Her head rested against the crook of his neck, which offered him a good sight of her full breasts and curvy waistline. A wave of desire washed through him. He stiffened and tossed her away from him.

He'd had enough of this. He was going to deliver the girl to Frieza and be done with it. He took females for pleasure, his release, but he never truly desired, or felt drawn to any female. The fact that this one was different, pissed him off. He was the Prince of all Saiyans! Someone of his status didn't settle for something so worthless and ridiculously frail!

Finally the drugs kicked in and Bulma woke up. At first she was disoriented, looking around in confusion, until her brain started working again, "What the hell is that stuff? I was completely out…"

"That's what it's supposed to do."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "You don't say!" but then she held her head, "Ahh, It sure gives you one heck of a hangover!"

The Saiyan scoffed, "Quit your whining, it's pathetic!"

Bulma was tempted to ram her elbow in his stomach, but instead she decided to ignore Vegeta and looked outside the pod hole. They were racing through a red blurry gas-like substance that reflected against the curved glass and Bulma couldn't help but notice its beauty. Suddenly, they broke through the red fog and a giant space ship emerged out of dark space.

"_Podfall in T minus five minutes._"

Bulma's eyes were set on the space vessel, "So that's where Frieza is." She was talking more to herself and she felt a cold lump in her stomach. She noticed her hands shaking. She clenched them, taking a deep breath as she tried to fight back the panic attack that was crawling up on her. The ship came closer, as the pod reduced his speed. A port whole opened and they crashed into a landing area that was made out of some flexi material that caught their fall.

"_Podfall successful. Disembark ship._"

The Saiyan shifted closer and she felt Vegeta's warm breath tickling down her neck, "Welcome to hell." His words were a dark, mocking chuckle in her ear, causing her heartbeat to fasten in fear.

Vegeta pushed a small blue button and the capsule opened. He gave her a ungently shove, she stumbled out and fell face first to the ground. She looked up to find a tall man with light green skin and handsome features standing in front of her, "Is that Frieza?", her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Vegeta placed his hands on the rim, pushing himself out of the pod, he let out a quick laugh, "No. _This _is Zarbon. Frieza's personal Ass Licker!"

Zarbon turned to Vegeta, baring his sharp teeth, "Watch your filthy mouth, monkey!"

Zarbon's eyes wondered over Vegeta's shattered armor and the gaping wound across his chest, "Considering your condition, the assignment was obviously too much for you after all. Lord Frieza should have never trusted a weakling like you with such an important task." Zarbon pulled Bulma roughly up, "I'll take it from here. His Lordship will deal with you later, he is not impressed about your performance!"

Vegeta scoffed, ignoring Zarbon's insults, "So you can damage her on the way and blame me for it? You wish!"

Bulma wrested herself free from Zarbon's grip, "Let go of me! I walk by myself!"

Zarbon stared at her, speechless at such disrespect and insolence, "How dare…."

Vegeta who had been watching chuckled, "Besides, you couldn't handle her anyway!" He walked up behind her and pushed Bulma forward, "Move!"

Bulma shot him a glare and was about to snap back, but then she caught sight of their surroundings. They were walking along a wide corridor, which seemed to be layed out in a tremendous circle. This ship had to be huge. Soldiers from different hight, colour or apperance were patrolling or standing guard. The soldiers gave way as soon as they say saw them approaching, keeping their gazes low. It was obvious, the presence of Zarbon and Vegeta demanded an amlost fearful respect

Finally, they stopped in front of purple sliding gates. Vegeta punched a pin in the keypad on the wall and the doors opened. For a moment Bulma froze, her feet not moving an inch, but Vegeta gave her another shove forcing her to move forward and they entered a circular room. A lizard-like alien stood with his back to them at the very end of the room. He looked outside a huge viewing window, examining an orange planet that loomed in space. Zarbon stepped up and kneeled, "Vegeta is back with your asset, Lord Frieza."

"Good." Frieza crossed his arms above his lower back and turned around. He slowly walked up to Bulma, not sparing Vegeta or Zarbon a glance. Frieza halted in front of her and Bulma felt her knees go weak. His aura was cold and menacing, his eyes calculating and merciless. Still, she forced herself to straighten up and to return the aliens gaze.

Frieza began to smile and to Bulma's shock, he bowed before her, "I'm Lord Frieza." His voice was jovial. Bulma just stared at him. What game was he playing? "And your name is Bulma Briefs, so I've heard. Welcome to my ship. It's my pleasure."

Did he really think, that she was that stupid, to fall for this?! Not catering into his words, she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Must be, cause it certainly isn't mine."

Frieza smirked as if he was quite amused with her. "You're a bold one." He continued to walk around her, "You might not find your boldness as self-serving as you'd think here."

"Is there a reason why you kidnaped me and brought me here? Or do you just like to hear yourself talk?"

"Kidnaped? I'm afraid that there has been some misunderstanding. My monkey didn't treat you that badly I hope. If he did, he will be severely punished." Vegeta had his eyes cast downward to brace himself against any blows that were likely to come. Bulma turned to Vegeta with a concerned look on her face.

Frieza let out a burst of laughter that made everyone's blood run cold. "You're amusing, Miss Briefs. I don't think I have met anyone quite like you before."

Bulma didn't like being mocked, her eyes narrowed, "Maybe you should get out more."

Bulma saw a wisp of anger wash over Frieza's face, but it was quickly gone, "I am familiar with your work. The things you have accomplished at such a young age are very impressive. I see great potential in you. I require someone with your talents. I would like to give you a job."

"You can't afford me." With this response both Zarbon and Vegeta twitched with the anticipation of the Lizard King's outburst.

"I assure you cost is no object. Of course I will provide you with your own laboratory and everything you will need."

"Why? Considering all I have seen so far, you must have your share of highly skilled scientists already."

"All of them are not you."

"What do you want?"

"Like I said, I want you to work for me. You'll have complete freedom to work on your own projects as well as work on some specific things that I give you."

Bulma let out a hysterical laugh. All of this was getting so surreal, absurd. In the past week she was a thrust away from being raped, abducted by a bloodthirsty thug, was in a pod that blew up and crash landed, nearly passed out from dehydration, and now a psychotic galactic emperor wants to hire her to play _mad scientist_ so she could help him rule over the entire universe! She didn't care what it was that he was going to ask her to do. She'd had enough!

"I am not doing shit for you!" She saw Frieza tense, clearly he wasn't used to anyone talking to him like this and Bulma couldn't help but smirk.

"Zarbon!" Frieza's jovial voice was gone and so was his smile.

Suddenly Zarbon was right behind her. She didn't even see him move. He grabbed her neck and his sharp fingernails dug into her skin. She felt warm blood running down her throat and she had to suppress a painful sob. He slammed her head down. The ground came closer with frightening speed. Her eyes widened in fear; her skull would split in half if she hit the ground with such force! Then everything stopped. She glanced upward and saw Vegeta standing next to her. He held Zarbon's arm. Beads of sweat, mixed with blood from her neck dripped to the floor, her face only inches away from the ground.

The frog tried to pull himself free,"Take your filthy hands…" But the Saiyan held him in place, cutting him short, "You underestimate her feebleness. That blow would have killed her. Her body can barely withstand anything."

Zarbon hissed, he clearly didn't like Vegeta interfering. But he noticed her blood dripping to the floor from where he held her head, he had not intended on making her bleed. He let go of the earthling and rammed his knee in Vegeta's stomach instead. With the extent of his previous injuries, the blow knocked the breath out of the Sayian and he hit the floor.

Bulma gasped and Zarbon slapped her across the face, which caused her to fall to the ground, blood running from her mouth.

Zarbon moved to continue her punishment with renewed restraint, but Frieza stopped him, "Wait."

Bulma sat up, trying to get the pain in her head under control and stopped her eyes from tearing. She knew, Frieza wouldn't allow her to seriously get harmed. She was too valuable. The Lizard walked up on her. Winding his tail round her neck, he pulled her up, until she was at eye level. His grasp around her throat was firm but she could still breath."You see, Zarbon can be quite convincing. I suggest you reconsider your answer, girl."

Bulma lifted her gaze to meet Frieza 's cold stare. Bulma felt the fire blazing up inside her. She was done being Frieza's plaything, she wouldn't be pushed around anymore. There was fire and defiance in her eyes and she spat blood right in Frieza's face, "I'd rather die than be your slave!"

For a few seconds, Frieza just stared at her, his expression astounded.

There was absolute silence, both Zarbon and Vegeta, who had regained some composure, were paralyzed. Then the Lizard unwound his tail from Bulma's throat, gently putting her back on her feet. His purple lips twisted into a small smile. It had been quite some time since he encountered such resistance. He had been trying to convince her to work for him without rebelling, but obviously she wasn't going along with that. Well then, he would have to break her spirit rather than her body.

"You are daring me to kill you, girl" he paused stepping away from her chuckling. "I won't do you that favor. Besides, you will bend to my will. One way or another."

Frieza turned back towards the scene as he looked back and forth between Bulma and Vegeta. "I am suddenly reminded of another interesting thing. Zarbon, you see humans are curious creatures. They form bonds with almost anything. I am told that some of them hold great pride in not valuing their own health and well being, but instead put the health and safety of the subjects of their bonds ahead of their own. Despite none of them having any measurable fighting strength and only a handful of them with intellectual prowess, like Miss Briefs here, they are willing to withstand great amounts of pain if it means sparing someone else."

Bulma could do nothing but hold her gaze at the Lizard Lord. It seemed that he was not arrogant enough to not do his homework, and she was quickly loosing power in this game. Maybe he though she had feelings for the man who brought her here? Not that she wanted to see any more people die, she wasn't going to go down over one of his own minions. She swept her blood-crusted hair out of her face, "I want to see you make me, Asshole!"

Frieza's hand fisted, she really was pushing his patience, still he forced himself to remain calm. "I will destroy that beautiful little planet you call Earth. Along with every living thing on it."

Frieza's words sent an electric shock through her and her eyes widened.

The lizard tilted his head, "You look surprised. I may have taken over your planet, but most earthlings are still very much alive. Surely you don't want to have the death of billions on your conscience, do you?"

Bulma starred at him. She couldn't believe it, was earth really still there? Could anyone she loved still be alive? He could be bluffing, but could she really take that chance? As she struggled on the inside she kept a perfect poker face. "How do I know you are telling the truth? That my planet still exists?"

"That is easily remedied. Computer, show me planet N674, live feed."

Instantly behind him a holo-screen appeared with the prettiest sight Bulma had seen in years, it was her little blue marble. "But surely this could just be an image. Ah! I know the perfect way to prove it to you, that this is in fact live."

"Show me containment zone 8." The view changed to zoom into the remnants of East City, where there were soldiers standing around the boarders of an encampment. "Sargent." One of the men snapped at attention.

"Yes Sir, Lord Frieza, Sir."

"I would like you to help me, you see I have to verify that what I am seeing is in fact in real-time and not somehow fake."

"Sir?"

"I know. I want you to fetch someone from the detainees and kill them, that surely will prove to my guest that I am telling the truth."

"Yes Sir."

Bulma couldn't believe it; he was just going to end someone's life to prove a point. "No! I believe you. Really! You don't have to do this!"

"But, Bulma, my dear, I don't want to leave any doubt in your mind that this is in fact real. I know! Sargent, I want you to find a young woman with blue hair. Surely a request that specific couldn't be staged."

"Yes Lord Frieza."

Bulma watched in horror as the soldier brought out a woman with blue hair almost the same as her own. The girl was shaken and looked thin.

"I need you to state your name."

"Marron…It's Marron…" But she was cutoff as the soldier sent a ki blast through her skull. Her body fell limp and hit the ground.

Bulma felt all fight leaving her. Desperation flooded her insides. She didn't have a choice, other than giving into Frieza's commands. If he destroyed the Earth that would take away any chance for her to ever get back home. The Dragon Balls were gone, because Piccolo died in the attempt to defend earth against the invasion. So did Goku, Krillin, Yamcha and the others. But there was still a chance that her parents, maybe even Chi Chi and Gohan were still alive. And she couldn't just give up on them, she couldn't be the reason the rest of Earth died. She had to fight the tears back and her body trembled from the effort. Finally she lifted her gaze, her eyes dry but her voice broken, "When do you want me to start?"

* * *

So, I hope you liked it! There will be more of Vegeta in the next chapter.


	6. Unbroken

**New chapter, finally! I'm really sorry for the long pause. If I had my way, I'd update daily.**

* * *

Vegeta's eyes followed Frieza as he sat down, his tail loosely swinging over the backrest of his throne, "I'm glad that you've come to your senses, Bulma. I'm sure our collaboration will be more than satisfactory."

She didn't answer, her hands shook and she clenched them. She could have been in shock, but Vegeta thought he saw the fight still flaring underneath, it wasn't completely gone like so many other's had their wills broken when they met Frieza. It surprised him for a moment, but he shoved it down. He knew that everyone broke against Frieza's will…everyone but him.

He noticed the lizard motioning for him to come closer. Vegeta moved forward, bracing himself. There was never a way of telling how his encounters with Frieza would turn out. The Saiyan halted in front of the throne and bowed.

Frieza leaned back, "Report."

Vegeta recalled the events of the last days. How he killed the backslidden soldier, captured the girl, her resistance, the attack on his pod, the crash on the deserted planet, her attempt to flee again on top of her insufferable behavior. There was no point in hiding details from the tyrant, he always knew everything that went on. Vegeta knew that he was watched, the very tools that allowed him to perform his job were the very things that betrayed his every move. When he finished, Frieza expression was amused, "She's quite the fierce one isn't she?"

Vegeta's gaze wondered briefly over the girl, indifferent, "Nothing I couldn't handle. I secured the object and brought it back as ordered."

The Lizard Lord laughed, "You know, Vegeta, she reminds me of you. She is just as stubborn and unreasonable as you are." he fixed his vision upon Bulma as he spoke, his voice mocking, "Perhaps it would be best suiting that for your punishment for so many delays in completing your mission, to make you responsible for her."

Zarbon was obviously enjoying the display he was offered, "Some indoor duty will do better for the monkey, Master." his eyes wondered over Vegeta's various wounds and shattered amour, "Her capture has taken his toll, obviously."

Frieza knew how to get to him. Vegeta couldn't stand getting grunt jobs that he considered beneath him. "You see, Miss Briefs, Vegeta is very familiar with the level of obedience I expect from those under me. I have had a lot of time developing methods for making otherwise unruly subjects a bit more pliable. Don't I, Vegeta?"

Vegeta felt a bubble of disgust in his stomach, but he willed himself to remain calm. He couldn't afford to attract Frieza's anger in his current sate. "Very...memorable practices indeed, Lord Frieza." his tone was seemingly indifferent, but his insides were burning.

Frieza looked over the girl. She was not reacting anymore, just staring at the floor a small push away from a catatonic state. Toys were no fun once they were broken, and he needed this toy to stay working, it seemed that he would have to use a gentler hand on his new pet, how boring. Frieza huffed, and turned towards Vegeta, "She is your responsibility until we arrive on Planet F1. Make sure she's stored properly until then. We wouldn't want her to get hurt, because of foolish actions. And get yourself fixed up. Your state is pitiful. You're dismissed."

Vegeta had regained his composure and grabbed the girl by her shoulders, "As you wish, my lord."

Frieza turned his glare on Zarbon, "As for you, Zarbon, I believe you and I need to have a talk about how to handle valuables."

oOo

The door fell shut behind them and Vegeta let go of her. He supported himself on the wall with one hand, looking to the ground as he breathed in forcing back the pain. His previous injuries were worse than he thought. He needed to get into a regeneration tank.

Suddenly, he felt someone touching his shoulder, "Are...are you okay?"

He had completely forgotten about the woman. He snarled at being touched and slapped her hand away, "Of course I am." he hissed, "This is nothing!"

The concern shown on her face was replaced with anger, "Well, excuse me for being nice!"

Vegeta looked at her, was this really the same woman who moments ago looked shattered at the hands of Frieza? She was clearly battered the strain of the past weeks, obvious, but she stood up right, glaring at him, despite everything that had happened. He had clearly underestimated her. In all his years in Frieza's service, he had never seen anybody stand against the galactic maniac as she had. Or at least she was the only one who had survived. Vegeta hated it to admit, but he would never have faced Frieza like the woman had, and what made it worse was, that she was so much weaker than him. She was either really brave, really stupid, or had some kind of death wish. In any case some part of him envied her, despite her frailty, she had the spirit if a true fighter, a Saiyan even. But how was this possible? He was clearly superior to her and still...he huffed, "Move!"

The ship was full of soldiers and Vegeta noticed, even though they tried to hide it, many of them leered at the girl. The only thing that stopped him from ripping their eyes out was his injuries, as it was he was suppressing pained groans with every move he made. He noticed that the girls' steps grew slower, forcing Vegeta to stop. He scowled, "What are you doing? I said move!"

But she didn't obey, instead she turned around to him, "Why did you do it?"

The Saiyan's steps towards here halted, "Do what?!"

His dark eyes were held in place by her blue ones, "If you hadn't interfered, Zarbon would have killed me. Why would you save me?"

Vegeta stiffened, his muscles strained, a reflex whenever he was about to encounter a fight. Logically her getting killed by Zarbon would have been in his own interest. Frieza's plans ruined, the girl gone, and Zarbon punished. But the truth was, he didn't know why he stopped Zarbon. Once he realized she'd die, his instincts had made him act before he could think of why.

Of course he couldn't tell her that, "If I had allowed that mucus ridden frog to kill you, Frieza would have blamed me. You are my responsibility until I'm officially discharged."

She held his gaze. There was a pause where she just looked at him, and then she finally said something, "Not that you would care, but, thank you."

'Thank you…_thank you_? No one said thank you here and meant it. Gratitude is acknowledgement of debt in some way, and no one here openly recognized what they owed. Admitting to an imbalance of power was a good way to get yourself used.

He noticed how her blue eyes captured him and felt unable to move. There was something about her he couldn't place. Suddenly, he was very aware of how close they were. He could see every detail of her face, her light skin, the swollen lip and dried blood all over her body, only inches away. He felt the urge to touch her, pull her close. His tail uncoiled from his waist and…

Vegeta snapped back. He scowled, his features darkening. Pushing away the unsettling sensation, he wound his tail back around his waist. He stepped away from her, "Pure Self-Interest." Why was he constantly reacting to her in such a way?! Losing his patience he grabbed her.

Her arm rankled from his harsh grasp as he dragged her along the corridor, ignoring her complaints. Finally he stopped in front of a black door. It was secured with a keypad and Vegeta typed in the code. Bulma starred at the door, "You can't just lock me in here!"

Vegeta sneered, "Watch me."

The alien pushed her. She stumbled inside and the door fell shut behind her. Bulma slammed her fists against the door, but it was no use and here arms fell limp at her side.

Then there was silence. She was alone...Bulma's head was spinning. She had known encountering Frieza wouldn't be a walk in the park. She had provoked him, tested the limits to find out how valuable she really was. She didn't mean for someone to die because of her actions, or at least not someone she knew. She hadn't prepared for that._ 'How does someone prepare to let someone die?'_ The image of Marron's dead body carved in her mind. _'He just killed her. He just killed Marron like it was some sick fucking game.'_ She felt horrible, guilt winding inside her.

She stumbled against the wall and slowly slithered to the ground, her energy draining. All the strain and pressure released themselves. The realization of what had happened to her within the last weeks hit her with brutal force. Her friends fighting and dying, thousands of space ships invading earth, Frieza's men enslaving mankind and finally her abduction from earth. Everything she had suppressed boiled over inside. Her body trembled from her uncontrolled sobs as she allowed the tears to burn her skin. She wound her arms around her knees and pulled them close. And she just cried. Her anger and fear, everything she had bottled up worked its way out.

She didn't know, how much time had passed, but after a while, her tears simply ran dry. Usually when she cried she got mad at herself for not keeping it together, but after all she had done and all she was about to do she let herself fall apart in private. Once she could breathe slow measured breaths, she reminded herself of why she was here. '_My world, my friends, my family, all of our freedom, all of our hopes. He has them in the palm of his hand, but I am here to take them back, not for a day, but forever.' _Her hands fisted_ 'You will regret the day that you set eyes on earth, Frieza!'_

Bulma got up and wiped the tears of her face. She couldn't allow herself to show weakness in a place like this. She took in her surroundings. It was a small room, the only piece of furniture a bed. But there was another door at the left end and she pushed it open. Bulma was astounded to find a small bathroom. She couldn't remember the last time she took a shower. Taking of her ripped and bloodstained clothes, she jumped into the small cabin. She turned the water on and cringed, it was ice cold. She looked down on her herself. She was bruised everywhere, cuts and scrapes covered her body, and every muscle ached. Blood and dirt mixed with the water and colored it red. Despite the cold, Bulma closed her eyes and let the water run over her. So much had happened with in such a short time that everything felt surreal.

Her mind wandered to thoughts of the Saiyan, "What am I going to do about him?" He looked so human at times, she felt like she wanted to trust him. The problem was that Frieza trusted him, so that means she shouldn't. But why did it feel like she could? Something about him seemed… "Focus, Bulma, you have a mission, you can't let your thing for bad boys distract you. He's too dangerous."

oOo

The liquid drained from the tank and Vegeta opened his eyes. He lifted his hand and removed the oxygen mask from his face. The vitreous capsule opened and the Saiyan stepped out. Liquid ran down his naked body.

One of Frieza's doctors typed into a computer checking on the Saiyan's data, before he looked up. He cleared his throat, "You should be more careful on your missions, Vegeta. The extent of the injuries I have to patch up every time you end up here. Your body won't…."

But he was cut short as Vegeta lifted his gaze, "Are you giving me orders?" he asked quietly.

His opponent stiffened, "What..No..I..wouldn't…"

"I didn't think so. What I do is none of you concern."

Vegeta put on a new suit and chest plate. He stretched and bent his arms and upper body, flexing his muscles. _'As good as new.'_ He snatched his new scouter from the table and left the medical wing.

Vegeta was lost in his thoughts, as he walked through the ship. The woman kept on entering his mind and he couldn't manage to push her out.

He had to find out Frieza's plan. Why had he been so determined to get her? What had taken place a couple of hours ago made it very clear how important she was to Frieza. What did he want her to do? A weapon? Something to make Frieza even stronger? He had to know. If Frieza managed to increase his power, Vegeta's chance on defeating him one day would dwindle to nothing. Anger and hate flashed up inside him as his thoughts wound around the lizard. He wouldn't allow that to happen.

He walked around a corner and down a narrow spiral staircase. He was deep inside the ship now, near the engine room. Nobody came down here, unless there were issues with the power units. But he didn't take any chances. Vegeta tapped his scouter and the device started scanning checking for any power signatures. No match. Good. He pushed another button. The device rustled while making a connection, then there was a voice.

"Hey, Vegeta. I was wondering when you would..."

Vegeta cut him off, "Are you two back at Planet F1, Nappa?"

There was a short pause then, "We are currently staying at Nor, you know, blow of a little steam after finishing our last mission. The one with the red eyes was asking about you." Nappa chuckled leeringly, "Seems like you've made an permanent impression. Radditz is of with her sister and I was just about to.. "

A vein appeared on Vegeta's temple, "Cut that crap. You'll leave immediately, and go back to Planet F1. You both need to gather some information for me."

There was another pause, then Nappa's voice again slightly reluctant, "What do you want us to do?"

Vegeta lowered his voice, despite the fact that no one was around, "I want you to find out if there is any talk about a new project involving a new scientist. I want this to be handled low-key, Frieza mustn't know that anyone is asking questions."

"Understood."

"I'll be back at F1 in around 5 days. I want results by then." Vegeta didn't wait for an answer and broke the connection.

* * *

**I really appreciate all the follows, reviews and favorites! Thank you!**

As always **foxyrules** you are a great Beta!


	7. Training

**This chapter is M rated and contains sexual content!**

**Sorry that I kept you waiting! **

* * *

A fist crashed hard against Vegeta's chin, sending him flying against the wall. Dazed, he shook his head, but managed to roll sideways avoiding a kick aimed at his stomach. That gave him time to jump back to his feet. He moved forward to attack his adversary who's fist was once more directed at Vegeta's face. He raised his arms to block a punch, but he missed the kick that hit him hard on the side, knocking him down.

"What's wrong Vegeta?! Am I to strong for you?!" Vegeta inhaled sharply and got up. He was in one of the training rooms on Frieza's ship, fighting with Cui. Vegeta felt his anger rise and launched into an attack, landing a few punches before he was sent down to the floor again. The purple alien looked down at him, his expression snide, "There really is no point. I knew you were weak, but this... You're not even here!"

"Get fucked, Cui!"

Cui hauled off to kick Vegeta, but he caught Cui's leg and threw him backwards, "Don't make the mistake of underestimating me." the Saiyan's tone was dangerous.

Cui just scoffed. "Maybe you should come back when you're ready to face me, instead of this pathetic excuse of a fight. I don't waste my time on weaklings." Cui turned and left Vegeta alone.

Vegeta clenched his fists blue aura flickered around his white knuckles. The next time he fought that prick he'd make sure to crush every last of his bones. Cui might have a stronger power level than him, but Vegeta had more experience in battle and would only get better. He was constantly fighting on the front lines, while that purple slug has been hiding behind the shields of Frieza. Vegeta despised Cui. But he had been right with one thing; he wasn't focused.

Ever since he brought back the girl he was tense and anxious. Something didn't sit well with him. Whatever Frieza had in mind for her was going to be bad. The lizard had been too pleased and determined to get her to work for him. All this, on top of being stuck here, didn't help his current state.

Prior to this current assignment he had been constantly pushing himself in various missions over the last several months. He wanted to stay as far away from Frieza's attentions as possible, and he wanted to make sure that he was in heavy combat to increase his power and get stronger. He was determined that he would achieve legendary status and finally defeat Frieza. It had been a stupid coincidence that he was on the ship when Frieza was looking for a man to capture the girl. Frieza hadn't paid much attention to Vegeta over the last months, but now he was right back in the lizards focus and Vegeta didn't appreciate that one bit.

Vegeta put his chest plate back on and grabbed his scouter. If losing so badly to Cui wasn't enough, thoughts of the woman kept entering his mind. He was certain that his instincts were being triggered because she resembled a Saiyan so much. He had to admit, the first sight of her had been a shock. He had never met another life form that was so similar to the Saiyan race, outwardly because there would be absolutely no confusing her with a Saiyan if you were taking a power reading. Of course he'd react to her. It didn't help that Frieza had found it amusing enough to reduce him to her watchdog, forcing him to interact with her. He let out and irate growl. He just couldn't get her out of his head! Her blue coloring, the curvy figure...she was hot. Damn it! He needed to fuck something…else. Let another female take his mind of things. And he already knew who was most suitable for that job.

oOo

The air was soaked with the smell of soap and washing powder. Vegeta stood concealed in the shadows of a cabinet and observed her. She was bending over a pile of dark spandex suits folding them. Her slim figure and light red skin was hidden by the loose grey smock she wore as she worked alongside three others.

Suddenly, like she sensed his presence, she lifted her head and turned around looking at him. There was no movement in her expression, but she subtly jolted her head towards a door on the far end of the laundry.

Vegeta moved fast, silent and unseen by any of the other slaves. The door swung and he was inside the stockroom. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, and waited. She had to make sure not to get caught with him. Sexual interactions within Frieza's army were strictly prohibited and depending on the respective rank punished. Vegeta would be beaten down and locked up for a couple of days; she would be killed.

The Saiyan's fingers drummed against his biceps, clearly growing impatient.

Finally the door opened. Not a second later, Vegeta had her bent over with her head pushed down to one of the stockroom shelves that held replacement smocks for the workers. He hadn't realized until that moment how ravenous he had been.

He heard her gasp as he ripped her smock apart; the fabric fell to the ground, revealing her naked body. Her aroma filled the air and Vegeta inhaled. He could smell her arousal and the faintest scent of himself on her. That's why he chose to visit her over the filth in the whorehouses that the other soldiers favored; the smell of a thousand other men wasn't there to mingle with his thoughts. He had picked up the habit of choosing washer slaves because of their clean smell and the lack of attention they receive otherwise. This one has lasted longer than most, and he knew she took pride in his attentions…fool.

She was smart enough to know that he would never acknowledge her and that if she started fucking another man or demanding more than what he gave her, he would end her. To him she was nothing more than a toy to be used and when he finally broke her, he would find a new one. But he didn't like sharing his toys.

He let out a growl as he entered her with a hard thrust. His hands moved from her hips and wondered her body and clasped her breasts. Her choked moans and his deep groans filled the air, as he fucked her from behind. Her hands moved between her legs to stroke herself and him, signaling him to go faster.

Vegeta smirked, he knew she liked doing it hard. He moved her so her back was on the wall and lifted her legs to latch around his waist, so he could go faster. Her hands were around his neck, so she could hold on and keep up with him. Her yellow eyes looked into his onyx ones, and he suddenly felt like they were wrong.

He moved her again, this time she was pressed straight up against the wall as he held her arms above her in his hand. He quickened his pace. She wasn't weak, her body was able to endure his brute strength. Her breathing fastened and Vegeta felt her shudder as he released himself inside her.

He allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of her warm core mixed with his hot seed, before he stepped away from her.

She looked at him, her bright eyes scanning him as she walked past, pulling a new rag out of the shelves and putting it on. She picked up the torn remains of her last one and hid them in her pockets.

The Saiyan gave her a harsh nod signaling her to leave.

She obeyed without a word and was gone. Vegeta let out a strong breath through his nose. He felt better; the woman was swept from his mind. And he felt like he could focus again.

He took a new spandex suit and a pair of boots from the shelves, and left the stockroom unseen. _Raddiz and Nappa better found out some useful information!_

oOo

Bulma was wrapped in the thin blanket and sat in the bed of her prison. There wasn't anywhere else to go really, since there wasn't any other furniture. She wound the blanket tighter around her body. She had been locked up inside here for at least a day now. Nothing had happened, besides a scared looking fragile alien that had brought her some food. It had shoved the bowl in her hands and left without another word.

That had to have been a good twelve hours ago. She had been alone since, and kept busy racking her brain with what she was going to do. She knew that she had to do something to try and defeat Frieza.

If she wanted to take Frieza down, she had to carefully plan every step. She couldn't afford mistakes. She had to make Frieza and everyone else she met believe that she was to afraid for her life and the lives of her people to betray him. It was crucial that Frieza wouldn't become suspicious of her. She had to act smart and prudent. She needed to find out how the machinery worked that kept his empire going; Communication devices, data bases, command structures, supply chains, computer sys...

Her thoughts got interrupted when she heard someone typing in the key pad outside. The door opened and Vegeta entered. His eyes scanned the room, trailing over the open bathroom door, the empty bowl, and finally settled on Bulma. He tossed something at her, "Get dressed." he ordered in a harsh tone, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bulma was surprised, seeing him fullly recovered from his injuries. She looked at the thing on her lap. It was a grey spandex suit and boots, "No way in hell, I'm wearing this!"

She didn't move and he took a step towards her, grabbing at the blanket as she held it to her chest, "You are part of Frieza's army and are required to dress accordingly" he wasn't smiling or joking, "But suit yourself. If you prefer, I can drag you through the ship naked."

Bulma ripped the blanket out of his hands and got on her feet, "You would like that, wouldn't you?" she glared at him.

After a few moments of staring at each other, Bulma let out a long sigh and gave in, walking to the bathroom, but not without giving him the finger. She got rewarded with the vein pulsing on the Saiyan's temple.

Bulma let the suit run through her fingers. The material was surprisingly soft and flexible. She took her underwear from the sink that she had washed earlier and laid out to dry, put bra and panties on and slipped inside the suit and boots. It adapted smoothly to her figure and was comfortable to wear. 'Huh, who would have thought.' It did however show off her curves. Back on earth, she wouldn't have minded. But on a galactic space ship, full of mainly male, or seemingly male, aliens, didn't give her a good feeling.

Bulma glanced at the door, to make sure that it was still shut. Then she leaned inside the shower cabin and picked a bar of soap up. Bulma carefully broke it apart and exposed a little capsule, which she had hid inside earlier. The Capsule Corporation Logo and the number seven on it were scratched, but the capsule itself was intact. She pushed the capsule inside her bra, concealing it between two layers of fabric. Once she made sure, that the capsule couldn't be seen through the suit, she left the bathroom.

She put her hand on her hips, "Happy?"

The Saiyan's gaze wondered over her, but his expression didn't change, his face still a scowl, "Outside" he commanded.

Bulma didn't like being ordered around, but it seemed he was going to show her around the ship and she couldn't miss an opportunity to gather information. So she walked outside, followed closely by the Saiyan who shut the door behind them.

Vegeta tapped his scouter. He'd been given some information regarding the girl and what Frieza required her to know. The lines on his forehead deepened as he scrolled through the message, seemed like he was going to be occupied with her till they arrived on F1 in 4 days.

_Fucking Fantastic_

They started walking down the hallway with Vegeta leading the way and Bulma sticking close behind him. The different aliens they passed all looked frightened when they saw Vegeta, but leered at her after he went past. She knew that the only reason she wasn't being pulled apart by the alien soldiers was the short tempered, spikey-haired man walking in front of her.

They soon stopped at what looked like a medical wing. Vegeta turned with his usual angry scowl, "You will need to be assessed and trained in the med-bay. On F1 you will be working in a lab, but this is the closest thing on this ship. It has basic labatory equipment you can train on."

Bulma nodded, "Alright. …Do you…Do you know what I'm supposed to be working on?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, "Get inside." He wasn't about to admit to not knowing anything, to her.

He followed behind her as they entered the medical wing. There were tanks and machines along the walls that had different species floating inside. Her scientific curiosity overpowered her senses as Bulma's attention was drawn to all the equipment around her, wondering what each thing did. Her thoughts were interrupted when Vegeta's hand grabbed her shoulder and pushed her towards someone in a white lab coat.

"Ah, is this the new trainee?" The doctor that had treated Vegeta before was looking over the woman next to him. "I see, She needs to go through initial assessment, a level 3 health exam, and begin training on lab equipment."

"What does that mean?"

Vegeta's jaw tensed, no one asked the medical team questions. You either followed orders or you gave them.

But to his surprise and further annoyance the medical officer answered. "Nothing too invasive, just some vital readings, fluid samples, and a scan on our cranial-musculature neuvowavetrometer to get some base level readings and a DNA screen, so if you ever get injured your file and stats can be uploaded to one of the healing tanks."

The doctor turned to Vegeta, "This will take about an hour, if you want to leave I can let you know when she is finished." The silence got awkward when Vegeta didn't move or say anything. "If you would like to wait here there is a seat over there." When Vegeta still didn't move the doctor decided that he had to continue with his exam. "Here is a gown that you can change into, it needs to be the only thing you wear for the scan. I'll pull the curtain so you can have some privacy."

Bulma looked at Vegeta who didn't show any sign of moving, "I'm not changing in front of you."

Vegeta took a step towards her and smirked when she shrunk back. Satisfied, he walked away to take his seat. Even though he had just released, he could feel the close proximity to the girl getting to him again and seeing her naked wasn't going to help matters.

A little less than an hour later Bulma was re-dressed and ready to go. The scan wasn't painful, and the doctor had given her an brief insight on what he was doing, but Vegeta cut the doctor off when Bulma started asking to many questions.

Afterwards Vegeta took her to get food and her basic supplies for her job while she was on the ship.

The rest of the day went by faster, with going to each department to get all of the things she would need to be on the ship. She was issued a tablet to do reading and research on the different equipment and systems that she was assigned to in the medical wing. An access badge and new linens and another suit for her to wear, now that she was processed she would be allowed a lab coat and light green uniform like the other med workers. When the day was finally done Vegeta brought her back to her room and left her there.

She would spend the next days working on the equipment in the med lab. It was highly advanced technology, alike nothing Bulma had seen before and the scientist in her couldn't get enough of it. Still, she didn't lose focus. She observed, what was happening around her, but to her disappointment she couldn't find out anything useful. She was constantly suprvised and Bulma made an effort to play her obidience and stay inconspicious. After the first day, Vegeta didn't stay to watch her, but was there to bring her to and from the cafeteria for meals and back to her room. It was like this until one day the ship landed on planet F1.

* * *

**As always, kudos to my Beta foxyrules.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

I might have stolen one or two lines from DBZ epispde 45 :D


	8. Secrets

**Thank you for your great response to this story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The landing site was framed with lights, which blinked franticly as the space ship touched down on Frieza Planet 1. The engines shut down and the constant humming that filled the ship slowly died away.

Around fifty soldiers lined up on both sides of the ship's entrance to welcome their master. Vegeta stood with his arms crossed in front of a viewing window and watched the activities outside. Awe, fear, and pride appeared in the soldiers' faces as they waited for Frieza to make his entrance. Vegeta scoffed and turned away before Frieza came in sight. He slowly made his way to the exit and disappeared amongst the other soldiers that headed outside.

Pale light gleamed through the grey sky. The ground was dusty, dead. Scorched soil dappled with rocks and parched vegetation stretched out into the distance.

He walked towards a big complex, the headquarters of the Cold Empire. That familiar galling sensation started to wind inside him as soon as the building came in sight, but Vegeta shoved it down. Instead of going inside, he walked to the left where a stone statue of Frieza was. Standing by its base, Raddtiz and Nappa waited for him.

They both straightened up when they saw him approach. Nappa smirked, threshing amicably the younger Saiyan's shoulder, "Long time no see, Vegeta."

The Prince halted, and stood so that he had the trail of soldiers that headed inside the complex in his field of vision, "Your assignment with Dodoria took longer than expected."

Radditz laughed, "That fat piece of pink sludge fucked up the technology scan of the planet we took over. They had machinery that half of the troops Dodoria took couldn't handle. So we had to wait a couple of weeks for reinforcements to arrive." Radditz let out a spiteful laugh, "Frieza wasn't impressed with Dodoria, I can tell you that much."

Vegeta was tired of hearing about a failed mission and quickly switched gears, "What have you learned?"

"Well, I guess the tech scans need work and Dodoria's knobs shrink when he lies…"

Raditz was interrupted by a slap to the back of his head from Nappa. "Well, there is no talk what so ever about a special project or a new scientist. We couldn't find anything." Nappa leaned against the statue, not bothered by Radditz's glare, "But remember the extension of the west wing Frieza ordered to build two years ago?"

"Yes, the new training center for his recruits, what about it?"

"There is a lot of talk and rumors about it. High security, limited access. Why make such an effort for a mere recruits training center?" Nappa had Vegeta's full attention and the older Saiyan continued, "Word is, there is something going on. Since we didn't have any other leads, we started there."

Vegeta nodded, "Go ahead."

"Well, at first we looked for anyone involved during design and construction of the center, but we couldn't find any. Not so much as a steel bender." Nappa cracked his knuckles grinning, "So I paid Kiwi a visit. He is in charge for Frieza's labor resources and I know a little secret about him that could get him in big trouble. So with a little persuasion from my side he let me have a look at the staff records. Turns out that shortly after the training center was finished 19 months ago, everybody that was involved got sent to Frieza planet 174. Slaves, builders, engineers, you name it. One week after their arrival, a 'meteor strike' hit the planet. They are all dead."

Vegeta's muscled strained, "Meteor Strike?" he noticed the bitter tone that swung in his voice and he huffed, "So what you're saying is, that Frieza destroyed the planet to get rid of anyone that had something to do with the extension of the west wing."

"Exactly. But there is more. Since the completion of the construction project, the numbers of new scientists and engineers sent to work at the facility each month haven't decreased. And the rations going to the facility haven't increased."

"So he's burning through scientists." Vegeta let out a short laugh, "Sounds like they all couldn't do what ever Frieza wanted them to…"

_...and that's why he needs the girl. It's all adding up._

"There is still more. I tried to enter the training center, but my access was denied. Same with Radditz. You can only enter with a specific batch or your pin code has to be unlocked."

"So there is no training center?"

"Oh there is. We spent a couple of hours watching it. Frieza is training his new recruits behind those doors."

Vegeta crossed his arms, "It's a cover."

Radditz answered, "That's what we thought too. Remember that chick from planet Meric I had a thing with?" Vegeta gave him a scowl making clear, that he didn't know her nor gave a fuck about Radditz affairs. "Anyway, she is the head of the department for structural planning. Well, I went there, got her distracted a little and got my hands on the original building layouts for the new training center. And guess what!"

Radditz made a little pause, causing Vegeta to grit his teeth. "Spit it out already!"

"The entire building is…"

The Prince's attention was suddenly drawn away, his gaze fixed on the entrance to the ship. Zarbon was just exiting and the girl was with him. A few hours before planet-fall Frieza had withdrawn Vegeta from guarding the woman, which only confirmed his suspicions that the lizard had something to hide. And Zarbon taking over his job could only mean that the frog was in on Frieza's plans.

"Radditz! Follow Zarbon. Find out where he takes her."

Radditz followed Vegeta's gaze in confusion, "What...Holy shit, Vegeta, you didn't say she was Saiyan."

"She's not idiot!"

"She looks it. Change the hair to black and slap a tail on her tight round ass and you've got yourself a nice little Saiyan number."

Nappa tapped his scouter, "You also have to add about 600 points to her energy reading just to get to the lowest acceptable power level for a Saiyan."

The third class Saiyan laughed, "Details, Nappa, I would only be using her for one thing, and she doesn't need a power level for that. Look at those tits!" What Raditz didn't notice was Vegeta's clinched fists and growing agitation at the vulgar insinuations being made by his comrade. What Nappa noticed was Vegeta's tail whipping back and forth as if he were about to challenge a rival.

Nappa quickly wrenched Raditz's tail causing the younger Saiyan to collapse, "If that is all you would use her for, you would be the universe's biggest idiot. There's a reason she has been captured by Frieza and kept so close you fool. Touch her and Frieza will skin you alive."

Nappa's words shook Vegeta out of his immediate rage, but he was going to remember to take out his anger the next time he and Raditz were in the training room.

"Radtiz, get off the ground! You are going to observe her for the next 24 hours. I want to know everything; what she does, who's with her. Every fucking detail."

Zarbon was getting out of sight and Radditz still didn't move while he was processing his Prince's order. Vegeta lost his patience. He grabbed Radditz by the collar, "LEAVE NOW!", he pushed Radditz and the Saiyan rushed off.

Nappa looked at Vegeta, "Wanna tell me, what that was all about?"

Vegeta slowly unclenched his fist, ignoring Nappa's question "Go on!"

Nappa pulled a piece of paper out of his chest plate and unfolded it. It was a minimized copy of a construction plan, "See the size of the ground supports, they are three times the size of the other parts of the building, but this has less floors than the others. The flooring is also raised, I'm betting that the training center is only half of the structure. The other half is underground. According to the resource department a bunch of high tech lab equipment was purchased and never delivered anywhere. I think there is a laboratory underneath that training center."

Vegeta stared at the plan. He felt his face getting hot and cold. He had been right all along. Frieza was up to something. And if he wasn't mistaken, then Zarbon took the woman to that secret lab right now.

oOo

Fine lines lanced through the milky crystal gate that glowed in deep purple. Bulma examined the alien material and reached out to touch it, but Zarbon turned around to her and she quickly pulled her hand back.

The frog gave her a dismissive glance and Bulma hastily lowered her gaze, "This is the headquarters of the Cold Empire. You will be stationed here."

Bulma kept her head down, "Yes, Sir."

Zarbon sneered at her, "I see you've learned your place, girl. I knew, Lord Frieza would bring you to heel."

Bulma bit her tongue. Hard. Every fiber in her rebelled against keeping her mouth shut. She took a deep breath. Her hands clenched around the tablet in her hands.

_Easy girl_

The headquarters was an impressive complex of several connected buildings, towers and halls. The wide corridors were packed with soldiers that intently hurried through the hallways. Zarbon lead her through doors, sally ports, halls, staircases and soon Bulma lost her orientation. Everything looked the same and the buildings were huge. Like on the ship, the soldiers starred at her, but Zarbon's presence made it clear that she was off limits and Bulma took a small comfort in that.

On a staircase someone passed her and almost made her trip over. As she grabbed the railing for hold, she caught a glimpse of the man who had pushed her. Her head jerked up_...was that…did I just see …_Goku_?!_

She followed the man with her eyes. He was tall and had black thick hair that almost reached the ground. Only at second sight she noticed the tail around the man's waist.

_Another Saiyan?!_

Before Bulma could make any sense of what she just saw, she ran straight into Zarbon who had stopped at another access control at the bottom of the stairs. She dropped her tablet. Zarbon acknowledged her clumsiness with a scoff, but didn't bother to look at her and typed his code in the keypad. By the sound of it, she could tell that this was the same code he had typed in at every other location requiring one. It looked like this could gain her some mobility if it didn't change. Bulma bent down to pick her tablet up. She was at the exact right angle to see every digit that idiot typed into the pad. She smirked.

_You might as well have written it down and given me the code you pompous ass!_

They passed the secured entrance and followed a long corridor, which seemed to lead underground, until they stopped at another secured white door. The walls around were high and made out of a white substance Bulma didn't recognize.

Zarbon turned to her. She had to look up, since he was at least 6 inches taller than her, "Check your tablet. By now, you should have been given your personal pin code. It's a ten-digit number; do not share it. It will give you access to all the places your code has been unlocked for. Allowing another to use your code will result in punishment."

_Then maybe you should try hiding yours better._

Bulma turned her tablet on. She scrolled down to her inbox and opened a new message, which contained her pin. Bulma entered the code. The gates slid aside and they both stepped inside Bulma's new laboratory.

Her heart drummed hard against her chest as her hands became wet with cold sweat. Now, she would find out why Frieza had wanted her. Why he had kidnapped and ripped her from her home. She had dreaded this day. That day she would become part of Frieza's machinery of violence, fear, and death.

The room was circular, fully equipped with high tech instruments, data processors, computers, different types of microscopes and the devices she had trained on, on the ship. She trailed her hand along the surfaces and various breadboardings, fighting her shaking fingers.

She took a deep breath, cautious to keep her voice steady, "What is Lord Frieza's task for me?"

The frog walked to a table in the middle. One pair of shiny black metal bands lied on it, just big enough to fit around a wrist, "Those rings were designed to cause high amounts of pain." he picked one up, circling it around his index finger, "Unfortunately they don't adjust to the respective power level of the delinquents which gets them unwantedly killed. Well, where is the fun it that, right? So, fix it."

Bulma's expression didn't give away her disgust about the device or her surprise. She was certain that any of Frieza's scientists would be able to modify those rings in such a way. It wasn't difficult or challenging, simply basic physics. This couldn't be the reason why the lizard had wanted her.

_This is a test._

Zarbon put the bands back, "You choose your own working hours. You'll be given deadlines for each task. Delays will be punished, finish early and you will be rewarded. Furthermore, you are allowed to move freely around this complex; no one is to harass you or touch you, understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

The doors slid aside and a purple alien followed by a smaller female entered. The taller one was a soldier, wearing standard Frieza armor while the girl was dressed in grey rags.

"Finally Cui! I see you found someone suitable."

Cui pushed the alien girl between her shoulder blades and she stumbled forward, her bright eyes widening in fear.

Cui started to clatter out information, "Halfway intelligent, five years in the service of the cold empire, rank: slave, familiar with the workflow and compound layout and operations." He looked at Zarbon, "She meets the requirements and is clear about her purpose."

Bulma starred at the slave. Her muscles strained.

Zarbon examined the slave girl and nodded in agreement, "This is your assistant. She will get you orientated with the compound. Clean the lab, your quarters, be bound by your instruction and support you in the laboratory."

_Assistant, yeah right!_ Bulma knew what this really was, surveillance. This girl couldn't be trusted. Even if she was being forced to do it, even if Bulma felt bad for her being a slave, Bulma knew she could never rely on this girl, or they both might get killed. She would have to be even more careful now. Still, the girl didn't seem to be a skilled or trained spy. Rather a common slave. That made no sense. This meant that Frieza likely had other means of getting the information that he wanted.

"That is very generous of Master Frieza." Bulma forced herself to bow her head, "Convey my gratitude to his lordship"

Zarbon looked down at her. He obviously enjoyed her servitude. He pointed at the metal bands "You've got 48 hours."

Without another word Zarbon and Cui left, leaving Bulma in her lab, alone with the slave girl.

oOo

Nappa leaned back in his chair as Vegeta ended his report about what had happened over the last two weeks. They sat in a corner of the refectory, their scouters on the table. It was a good place to have conversations no one should hear. The constant noise level made it hard to eavesdrop, even for wiretaps and their presence in this location didn't raise suspicion.

Nappa had been on sentry duty the last night and now they both waited for Radditz.

"So you think Frieza is planning something with the girl?"

Vegeta nodded. He was certain. The secret lab, the high number of killed scientist over the last months, Frieza's effort to keep everything covered.

"So what's the plan?"

"Find out what it is, that Frieza wants. We will stay at the headquarters. You and Radditz will only take on short assignments with a close proximity to F1. Frieza has blocked me for any missions. I'm only allowed to leave, when receiving a direct order. I've been gone too long with taking on all those long distance assignements. And he is aware of it." For once, Vegeta didn't mind having to be close to Frieza. It gave him an excuse to stay on F1 without attracting suspicion. Frieza was playing into his hand.

Radditz entered the refectory and he walked over to their table. He collapsed into a chair next to Nappa and pulled up a bowl of food, "Well, seems like the woman is a scientist. She's damn hot by the way. I'd definitely fuck that even with her next-to-nothing power level."

Vegeta felt the unruly urge to ram his fist in Raditz's face, and the Saiyan Prince clawed his fingers into the table, bending the metal in his grip.

Radditz didn't notice, he was busy stuffing his mouth with food, "Zarbon brought her to the research and development complex. She got her own lab and…"

Vegeta cut him off, "He didn't take her to the west wing?!"

Radditz shook his head and took another bite. Vegeta didn't understand. Why didn't Zarbon take the woman to the secret laboratory?

"But she got some kind of personal maid or servant.", Radditz added after swallowing, "Cui brought her in, looked like a slave from the laundry to me."

Vegeta's head jerked. _The laundry?_

"I followed her for the last 24 hours as ordered. The scientist has her quarters in the east wing. The slave is only with her during the day. She showed her around the complex, apart from that, they spent all their time in the lab. Zarbon hasn't shown up since. Or anyone else for that matter."

Vegeta barely listened anymore, "Describe the slave."

oOo

The dwellings of the slaves and servants were on a secluded part of the complex were they didn't disturb the military routine.

Vegeta waited, concealed in a corner, the seedy entrance of the slave lodgings in his focus. It didn't take long and the first wave of drudges made there way to their sleeping quarters. Vegeta scanned their faces but _she_ wasn't amongst them.

After a first shock he found that it was actually a lucky coincidence that his little toy somehow became the girl's servant. It was the perfect opportunity. But there were still some things he had to clarify, before he could use her for his purpose.

Another group approached and now he saw her. Her red skin and yellow eyes shimmered in the half light, as she walked passed him. Again, like she knew he was there, she lifted her head and looked at him, a smile flitted over her face. The Saiyan motioned her to follow him and they disappeared into an empty room.

The door shut and without order she began to undress herself, but Vegeta stopped her. Instead, he advanced, making her back off into a corner. Her gaze flickered, unsure, from him to the floor and back. She rocked a little, her fingers grabbing the seam of her rag. He smirked. She was intimidated. _Good._

"How did you become her servant?"

Her surprise that he knew was obvious. Her face paled, "I...I didn't want to...Cui choose me over...a couple of other workers. I d-didn't try to get a-away from you, really!" Her voice turned into a high pitched tone of panic, "I'm only helping the scientist; clean, pick up her supplies,..."

Vegeta's fist clashed against the wall. The blow barely missed her face and made her jump with fright. The Saiyan's tone was dangerous, "Don't lie to me, you little bitch! What is it you really have to do?!"

She blenched away from him, her voice trembling, "I'm not…not allowed to talk about it."

He exhaled in impatience, took another step towards her, the space between them shrinking to less than an inch. Her back pressed against the corner, "You're not allowed to meet _me_ here, should I report you?" His voice was quiet, but low and menacing, "If I decided that you of no use for me, what would stop me from ending you right now? You are easily replaced."

His threat lingered in the air. He waited. It didn't take long for his words to show affect. Her body shook, when she answered, "I have to report to Zarbon about her activities. He wasn't specific, simply anything."

Looked like she was unaware of the circumstances. A random choice. No threat for Frieza and his secret project, but a useful surveillance.

"What is she working on?" Vegeta's voice shook a little from suppressed agitation. The pieces slowly started to fall in place.

"Just a torcher device. She has to improve those metal bands."

That wasn't what he'd expected to hear. He knew those bands. Frieza had used them on him a couple of times, for the bastard's amusement. Usually they were for unruly slaves...this wasn't adding up...why bother an obviously high skilled scientist with such irrelevance. There had to be more to it!

He clawed his fingers in her shoulders, "Are you sure?"

The girl nodded.

_Damn it!_ He needed more information.

Good thing, that idiot Zarbon provided him with his personal little spy. Vegeta loosened his hold of her "You are going to report everything you see and hear to me before you report it to Zarbon. He is up to something and he believes you to be loyal to him. He thinks you have no reason not to. But you are mine."

She lifted her gaze and looked straight at him. Something had changed. Her fear was gone. And Vegeta realized, she was proud that he needed her help...what a fool she was. He would let her live until she served her purpose, after that she was nothing more than an end that needed tying.

"You keep your mouth shut unless I tell you otherwise. Not word to anyone!"

She nodded, "I am yours."

Vegeta stepped away from her. He was quite pleased with himself. He relished when his plans came together. There were few that could match up with him, when it came to strategy and tactics. The Saiyan smirked.

_You won't know what hit you, once I'm done with you, Frieza!_

Vegeta didn't move or say anything and his toy, unsure what to do, headed for the door, but the Saiyan slid in front of her, blocking the way out, "Not just yet. Turn around."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. My Beta and I are having a lot of fun with this story :D**


	9. A wire, a bridge, a plan

**A wire, a bridge, a plan**

The mattress was thin and hard. Bulma tossed and turned on the bed, her eyes squeezed shut. Sweat ran down her temple as she mumbled slurred words. Deep lines carved in her forehead, her fingers clawing into the sturdy fabric of the blanket as she woke with a start. Her heart hammered painfully in her chest, as her eyes darted through the room her gaze harried. It took a couple of seconds for her to remember where she was and her heart rate slowly calmed. She took a deep breath, trying to shake off the pictures of her dream, but the images were burned inside her brain... _Krillin's empty eyes stared at her, as his limp body hit the ground. She fell on her knees, next to him. Blood gushed out of a gaping hole in his chest, soaking the ground and her. Goku shouted at her, his voice filled with dread to run, to take Gohan, to get her parents and Chichi and hide..._

Bulma was almost surprised when she noticed that her face was wet with tears. She got up and stumbled to the bathroom. Her new room was not much different from the one on the ship. It was slightly bigger, had a desk and chair. And there was a small box for her to keep her belongings. As if she had anything left...instinctively her hand wondered to her chest, where she could feel the slight bulge of the capsule in her bra. It had been her father's last project before the invasion.

She bent over, of what was the alien equivalent of a sink, and with a movement of her hand she made the water run. She splashed her face. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes had deep circles under them and her skin was pale and dry. Too many sleepless nights of running from planet to planet, trying to escape the grasp of the PTO and the memories of what happened on Earth. But she wouldn't be running anymore. She needed to get better rest if she wanted to accomplish anything, but that had to wait for now. She groaned humorlessly, "Ready for day three on Frieza Planet 1?... I didn't think so."

Bulma left the room and made her way to her laboratory. The slave was already waiting for her. As soon as she came in sight, an uneasy feeling spread in Bulma's stomach. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. She was no more than a slave to be bent by the will of others, and by the way that she acted, they did not treat her well. She was submissive and seemed to fear everyone. That must be what life was like here, the ones with the power lord it over the ones without. Bulma knew that, if she wanted her plan to work, she would have to learn to be hard, to rid herself of her emotions. But at the same time she couldn't bring herself to treat the slave like the others would.

As Bulma approached, the alien tensed and kept her gaze low. Bulma smiled as she reached out her arm, "It seems that we'll be working together for a while. And I believe I haven't introduced myself, yet. I'm Bulma."

The alien raised her gaze staring at the hand; apparently this was not an universal custom. Caginess and distrust was clearly written on her face. It was obvious that she wasn't used to being treated as an equal and Bulma added, "You don't have to be afraid of me. I want us to work together. I really do need an assistant to help me." Bulma hesitated then she said, "What's your name?"

She didn't take Bulma's hand. Instead, she pulled up her sleeve, exposing her lower arm, "RX58."

A queasy feeling overcame Bulma as her eyes set on the mark. The numbers and letters had been burned into her skin, marking her as Frieza's property. Bulma's throat ran dry, "No. Your real name."

The slave's eyes grew round and fearful, looking up and down the corridors for Frieza's men. "I'm not allowed…it's forbidden to…"

The alien girl started shaking and Bulma pulled her inside the lab. Firmly but gently, Bulma made her sit down on a chair, "It's okay. I won't tell anyone."

The girl didn't look at Bulma, but finally she said, "I'm... my name is…is Char." Her voice sounded strange, like she hadn't said those words out loud in years.

Bulma had spent most of the morning teaching Char how to use the lab equipment. And even though she didn't have any knowledge on the subject, Bulma had the feeling that she understood and could follow her explanations. Still, Char kept being guarded and quiet. A person being nice to her seemed to really unnerve her. Finally, Bulma had given Char a simple task with one of the computers to keep her occupied.

Bulma sat down behind the main computer and turned it on. She avoided looking at the torcher bands, lying on the table next to her. They disgusted her. That she was forced to built things like that sent a self-loathing through her and she tried to push the thoughts of what they would be used for away. She had finished the cuffs last night and made the deadline by more than 13 hours. That gave her time to recollect herself and plan her next steps while pretending to still work on the bands.

First things first, she had to see how much she could get into from this terminal. Until she knew otherwise she would assume that she was being monitored, her keystroke, the audio. She would have to make a sweep for all of it. Luckily, she had experience with such things;

When she was only 5 years old, her dad had been given her a first position in a lab team, with the team manager not taking that kindly. He had felt threatened by the little girl, wanting to keep her under his thumb. After her first day, when she had started running computations for an idea she had, he came up to her yelling that she was wasting precious time and resources on silly little projects that wouldn't work out. At first being yelled at had made Bulma want to cry, but she didn't understand how he knew what she had been working on. Finally, she had figured out that he'd been monitoring her and how she could turn off the monitor and make a second, virtual machine on the same server. That only required the monitor to be frozen for a few minutes. Then she had created a program that had done her_ busy work_ for her and she had been able to do what she wanted on the virtual machine; a fluffy, pink book reading teddy bear. Bulma grinned, the story had ended with the manager resigning after he had been transfered to observe the child care facility to learn from 5 year olds.

While Bulma wallowed in her childhood memories her programm had finally installed. After doing a sweep for monitors and bypassing a few watchdog systems, she was able to get a pretty clear picture of the internal structure of the communication system. It all seemed to come down to the scouters, that were connected among each other and to different control stations which transfered messages, orders and such things.

She was able to find her way through the firewalls of several of the more confidential files, but none of them provided any useful information. The cold empire had clearly not dealt with many hackers because the security was almost non-existent. Bulma felt like it could be a trap, but all of her systems were monitoring for passive and active detectors and she had found a few and was able to maneuver around them. But these people didn't even have spam, clearly space internet was not the chaos and bedlam that Earth's had been. She was going to have to change that.

There was one server that she couldn't get into; it seemed that someone had gone old school and put this one on it's own private network and took great care that there were no ways in or out. But Bulma was certain that what she really needed to know to piss in Frieza's soup, would be on this server. She just had to build a way in. She smirked to herself. Good thing Frieza had been so kind to provide her with a fully equipt laboratory.

She managed to construct a tunnel wire that could be connected to the wires on her server and the other one that she had to infiltrate. That left her with the problem of finding a way to install the wire and the location of the server.

Bulma opened the main network on her computer. It had a data pool with tarbitrary access for Frieza's subjects. It didn't take long and she found a labled layout plan of the head quaters. She trailed her fingers across the map, until she stopped at a square inscribed with the words "North Control Room"

Bulma grinned, _Jackpot!_

She would find a way to clip her new bridge-wire to the secure server, then she could hack her way inside, start her revenge, and take that lizard bastard down piece by piece. She would attempt it tonight.

oOo

Vegeta was pissed. Frieza that bastard was keeping him busy with grunt jobs. After spending half the day supervising slave shipments being sent of to some goddamn planet of Frieza, Vegeta had received another order for sentry duty, patrolling the corridors with Nappa. He was tired of doing Frieza's bidding like some dog.

Not only was he being reduced to menial work, but was constantly plagued by thoughts of the woman and Frieza's plans. He couldn't get them out of his head. He had been certain that the woman was part of some secret project. But the pieces didn't fit. The girl wasn't stationed in the underground laboratory and only worked on petty projects. Had he been wrong all along?

"VEGETA!", his gaze hitched. A group of slaves had broken the lines, darting at the exit. The Saiyan started to run, cursing. He was so over doing Frizas's shit!

oOo

Bulma stepped out of her laboratory onto the lit corridor, with the slave girl following behind. They had been working straight for the last 11 hours. After Char had delivered the cuffs to Zarbon around noon, she had brought back another device for Bulma to fix. A portable electro-magnetic shield that could deflect Ki attacks. Again, Bulma could only assume that Frieza was testing her skills, because this task might be harder than modifying the cuffs, but was still no challenge.

The scientist and her assistant walked along the corridors heading towards the barracks. At the juncture that separated the slave quarters from everyone elses, Bulma turned to the servant, "Tomorrow same time?"

Char only nodded and turned to leave, but without warning Bulma pulled her into a hug, smiling, "Thank you, Char. It's good to have you."

Bulma felt her go stiff in her arms and let go. The slave was clearly shocked. Then, for the first time, she looked Bulma in the eye and her lips curled into a shy smile before they parted ways. Char followed the corridor to the right, while Bulma had to take a left turn to get to her quarters. She walked around a corner and stopped, waiting for Char to get out of site. Soldiers walked passed her and Bulma pretended to check something on her tablet, trying not to attract notice. She looked over the rim of the screen and once she was sure Char was gone, she turned and walked back, heading towards the north wing. Nobody payed her much attention. She wore her green lab coat to hide her curves and her hair was in a messy ponytail. So she almost disappeared amongst Frieza's men as one of his common scientist and nobody seemed to get supicious of her.

The North control room was a large suite of rooms, its outside framed with thick frosted glass that blocked the view inside. Bulma had been staring at the entrance for about 5 minutes now, battling with herself to go in. The entrance was secured. But there was so much traffic in and out, that it would be easy to just slip in with a group of soldiers. She didn't want to use Zarbon's code, incase the usage was traceable. The less evidence she left behind the better.

Bulma scowled, taking a breath, she gathered her courage and moved forward as a large squad of armed soldiers came from the right, following their captain. Bulma walked passed them, just to make a turn and get in line behind the last soldier. The captain typed in his code, the gates slid open and Bulma moved ahead. Her heart pounded in her chest, pumping the adrenalin through in her veins, as the door shut behind her. She was in.

She let herself fall behind and took in the surroundings. The place was massive. One wall was covered in monitors from top to bottom, with men and women sitting in front watching the screens and giving instructions through their scouters. The monitors transmitted a live feed of current operations. Bulma's eyes widened. The pictures were gruesome. Destruction, torture, blood, slaughter...Bulma had never seen so much concentrated cruelty. She felt her stomach churn, quickly looked away, and slowly walked forward.

She was inside the dragon's den. She tried to move as naturally and confidently as she could, as if she had business being here. She noticed her hands shaking and put one in her pocket, while the other clawed her tablet. The place was packed and busy, with people hurrying from one end to the other, yelling or taking orders, even some scientist stood in a corner, bend over damaged devices and no one seemed to take notice of her.

At the far end, she saw another gate opening and she got a glimpse of hundreds of space pods lined up and ready for take off, as a group of soldiers came through. They were dirty, their armor shattered, some of them bleeding or injured. Back from a mission. All of them, except the leader disappeared into a postern, where Bulma knew the medical wing was located. The captain looked worn out, but he went to another high-ranking soldier, making his report.

She looked for the door to the server room and skirted in when a tech left. The room was noisiy and hot. There were rows and rows of servers. She quickly found the one she was looking for and clamped on her bridge cable to connect the server to another one, which she was accessing through her tablet. She ran some diagnostics on the connection and confirmed that she got in. Now she just needed to get out of here.

As she left the server room, Bulma was quite pleased that her first mission had gone on without any problems and she only had a few more feet to go before she was out of the control room. She was about to breath a sigh of relief when a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. Bulma gave start, a hot bubble of panic forming in her stomach.

"And what do we have here?"

She was thrown around and found herself eye to eye with a reptile like alien, "I... I...", Bulma was paralyzed. The alien looked like the one from Planet Seth that had tried to rape her. Only that the features of this one looked more brutal and nasty.

His scaly mouth twisted into a cruel smile, "I've been watching you since you came in. You've got no business here.", he gave her a harsh shake, "Who are you?!"

Bulma's mind was racing, "I'm here to...to check on the server center. One of them was overheating because of a broken fan. If you don't want for the entire system to break do..."

She didn't get to finish. The reptile's face darkened in anger. He pushed her through another door onto an empty corridor, smashing her hard against a wall, "A broken fan, meh! Why don't I know about it? I fucking run this place, whore!"

All color disappeared from her face, leaving it waxy and pale. The reptile grabbed her throat, slowly lifting her up the ground. Bulma's hand clawed at his wrists, as he squeezed her windpipe, clearly enjoying her painful sobs, "I'll report you to Lord Frieza!"

Bulma struggled for air. Her ears began to rustle as her sight clouded. She would die, this sudden realization struck her mind. It was over. _I have failed..._

Bulma barely noticed when the hand strangling her was gone. She slumped down and crumpled on the floor, taking gulps of air. Her sight sharpened and she let out a stifled scream. The alien lay in front of her, his head oddly dislocated, the eyes empty. His neck was broken.

"How?...what?...", Bulma didn't understand. Her breathing was rapid. Then she noticed a figure standing in front of her. She looked up and saw, Vegeta.

The Saiyan didn't look at her, he talked sternly to a broad guy, with a baldhead. Vegeta let out deep, throaty sounds, Bulma didn't understand. His words blurred together, her mind unable to grasp the meaning.

As the big one grabbed the dead alien by the leg and dragged him, away Bulma caught a glimpse of his tail. Somehow, somewhere her clouded mind registered that there was a third Saiyan. Vegeta had his gaze fixed on her. He looked enraged. Bulma saw his tail wiping irately back and forth, a deep scowl on his forehead. He closed in on her, his hand grabbing her chin. His grib was uncomfortable tight, the fabric of his glove was rough against her skin. He lifted her head, making Bulma yelp in pain. In the reflection of his scouter, she could see that her throat was raw, swollen and bruised. The Saiyan let out a sharp tone, that sounded like a curse and removed his hand, "Stay here."

He looked up and down the corridor, making sure that nobody was there and vanished from Bulma's focus. She couldn't move much, her brain and body still suffering from the lack of oxygen. Then he was back again, pushing something in her hand, "This will remove the swelling and bruising within a few hours."

Bulma looked at the tube in her hand. She attempted a weak smile, "Well, this seems to have become a habit, doesn't it?"

He looked startled for a moment, "What?!", he snapped.

She grinned feebly, "You saving my ass. It's the forth or fifth time by now." Bulma looked at him. He didn't wear any amour, only a dark blue spandex suit that left his muscled and tanned arms bare. She couldn't help but roam him with her eyes. She could see the outline of every muscle, his ripped abs and thighs. She didn't know if it was the fact that he had just saved her life, or the lack of oxygen, but she felt her heat raising.

_Good god, he is damn hot!_

The Saiyan crossed his arms, scoffing, "I'm just following orders.", he glared at her, "What were you doing here?"

"I...", Bulma got up, her legs felt like jelly and she had to support herself on the wall. But her brain slowly kicked back in. And she realized, Vegeta didn't know what had happened. If she didn't make a mistake now, she could get out of this without anyone knowing what she had done.

She wiped a strand of hair out of her face, "I...got lost. I must have taken a few wrong turns on the way back to my quarters after work. And then this guy just attacked and dragged me here."

The Saiyan narrowed his eyes at her and for a second Bulma thought he didn't believe her, but then he said, "For a scientist you're pretty stupid."

Bulma felt anger flashing through her, "For a soldier you're pretty short!"

She saw a muscle beneath his left eye twitch. But her victory was short lived. Losing his patience, Vegeta grabbed her, making her wince and dragged her away.

oOo

Vegeta waited until the woman had disappeared behind the door to her sleeping quarters. Then, he hauled of and slammed his fist on the metal wall. He withdrew his hand, leaving a big dent behind. He took slow measured breaths, to get his anger under control. He had killed one of Frieza's goddamn officers. And why? Because of the god damn woman.

The second he had set eyes on Blueberry strangling her, Vegeta had snapped. He'd lost it and killed that piece of shit.

He didn't know what irritated him more; that his self-control had slipped so easily or that the woman had been the reason for it._ FUCK!_

His anger rose again when his scouter beeped and Vegeta pushed a button on the side. Nappa's voice rang clearly in his ear, "It's done. I blasted him to ashes and got the leftovers disposed. The scouter is destroyed, too. No one will know." As always, they spoke in their native Saiyan language, so no one would understand, in case their conversations where intercepted.

"Good, return to your shift.", he answered and broke the connection.

His tension eased a little. The body was gone and nobody would see the stranglig marks on the girls neck, if she used the tinkture. That meant he was safe. He was certain, that the woman wouldn't tell anyone about the incident either, she had her own dirt to hide. She had lied to him. She didn't get lost.

His little toy had reported to him, right after she had finished her shift in the lab. That meant the woman, didn't go to her quarters right away after finishing time. She had been up to something. Blueberry was an idiot, but he would have known better than to mess with one of Frieza's scientists. At least without reason. The girl must have been inside the north control room. But, why had she been there?

Vegeta shook his head. Looked like he had underestimated her quite a bit. But now he was suspicious. He would find out what was going on. He wouldn't be fooled by anyone.

* * *

I'm super sorry for the long wait, but university has been busy as hell. I hope this chapter makes up for it!

As always **foxyrules **you are a great beta. **A lot of her input, ideas and wirting is in this story!**


	10. The Air of Submission

Thank you **foxyrules**! A lot of her ideas, content and writing is in this story. Check out her fic. She just updated. Link is on my profile.

* * *

**The Air of Submission**

On the armrest of his hover-throne sat a purple polka dotted bowl. It was filled with small crustacean-like crawlers that were desperately trying to escape. A stubby hand grabbed a crawler with a blue shell, brought the creature to his mouth and with a loud crunch bit the bottom half right off. The shellfish creature, still alive, twitched in the lizard's hand as disgusting crackling noises could be heard coming from Frieza's mouth as he chewed.

Zarbon averted his gaze, anxious not to show his disgust. He cleared his throat, "The scientist has been processed and started working in laboratory 12. I have assigned a slave to spy on her as you ordered, my Lord. So far she has completed her assignments, nothing has come back sabotaged and she has done everything required of her. The slave reports regularly to me and has found nothing suspicious in your asset's activities."

Frieza swallowed, "Good." The Lizard Lord sat in his throne, gliding along the main hall, with Zarbon walking next to him. As soon as the emperor approached, all activities came to a halt the soldiers snapping into a rigid position, throwing their arms upwards, and saluting. Their master didn't deign to look at them as he passed.

"I'm not sure why all this secrecy and spying, Lord Frieza? She wouldn't dare defy you; her spirit is broken."

Frieza cracked the head of another critter, spitting a shell to the ground, "She knows the slave spies for you. She's not stupid, Zarbon."

The frog couldn't hide his surprise, "But why..."

"I do not believe her spirit is broken, at least not broken to the point where she is beyond doubt. If she knows I don't trust her, it will keep her in line. I'm using her planet and its people against her, but I haven't seen the spark completely die in her eyes."

"Then shall I send her to the dungeon to have our men torture it out of her?"

Frieza stopped his progress and turned his full attention to his manservant. Before Zarbon could react, he found himself dangling in the air having been lifted by his neck with Frieza's tail cutting off his windpipe. "Torture works on large brutes like you and the monkey because whatever is damaged is easily fixed with enough time in the tanks or if your body fails it was to weak to be in my service."

Zarbon's face was turning white when Frieza decided to release his hold on the toad. He gasped for air as Frieza continued with his speech. "Her contribution to my service requires her knowledge and skills of innovation, and innovation requires spark. Remember Recoome, he was a brilliant scientist that spent a few too many hours in the torture chamber, and we lost him. Sure, his strength is still useful, but the beautiful creations of his brain will never see the light of day; it was an awful tragedy that such a useful asset became…less useful."

Frieza turned to continue his progress down the hall and Zarbon scurried to keep up with him. "Knowing, that she's observed will keep her in line. She might even be afraid for her precious little planet. It is impossible to ensure her complete obedience without destroying the part of her that makes her brilliant. Besides, I find it quite amusing to mess with my pet's little head." he chuckled cheerfully, "She might even find the bugs I had placed in the lab. If I'm lucky it will make her a bit paranoid." He needed the earthling working. He'd been bitterly disappointed by his army of scientist and she was his last resource. He crushed a critter in his hand, his features darkening. "Zarbon, I'm going to hold you personally responsible for her safety. Any unauthorized violence or harm befalling her will be revisited upon you 100 fold. Understood?"

Zarbon paled at the thought of how fragile the scientist actually was, "Yes, Lord Frieza!"

"What is the status on the latest mission planned?" the emperor's voice was piercing, menacing.

Zarbon straightened up, a little thrown of by this sudden change of topic, "There have been fresh delays, Sire. It seems that one of the captains responsible for space sector Y-3 has gone missing, Captain Blueberry. He did not report for duty. Since there is no unauthorized record of ships leaving, it is unlikely he deserted. It' seems likely he's been killed, by..." Zarbon hesitated, then he said, "...by one of our own, my Lord."

That didn't do Frieza's mood any good. He smashed the bowl of the armrest sending it flying to the ground, rattling.

"INNCOMPETANCE! Fools! Letting petty disputes disrupt my plans?! I won't be made a fool by my own minions! Increase the punishments for insubordination! Cut down the rations by half. And spread the word, that the sanctions will increase until the offender is found or steps forward. My plans will be disrupted by no one!"

"As you wish my lord."

Frieza's chest heaved, as he felt the anger pulsing through him. His energy flowed in his veins, hot and on the brink of his control, daring to burst out. The lizard willed himself to calm down and he changed the subject.

"What is my monkey doing?"

"He's been kept busy with menial labor." Zabon laughed, "He's not impressed."

Frieza's mood lightened a bit. He always enjoyed tormenting his little pet. It was highly amusing to watch. Still he was a useful and reliable soldier that could be deployed for all sorts of assignments. An errand boy for any occasion, "It seems that I have an open position that needs filling. He will take the captain's mission. I want it handled quickly and efficiently. The assignment runs under the code name _IS120914_. Make sure he gets notified."

Zarbon nodded, "As you command, Master."

They entered a part of the complex that was newer than the rest. They stopped at an access control and Zarbon unlocked the door. The servant and his master followed a long white corridor with a glass front on the left. Behind the windows rows and rows of recruits could be seen, lined up, doing physical exercises, training spars, or were sitting tests. Instructors supervised the activities, yelled, gave orders, or doled out punishments.

Soon the hallways branched out into a confusing maze of doors, rooms, staircases, and hallways. In a deserted segment, Zarbon bent down, running his nails over the plain floor, he applied a bit of pressure and out of nowhere the outline of a trap door appeared. Frieza and Zarbon followed the long spiral staircase downward, until they reached another secured gate.

They entered a large doom shaped room. There were various experimental setups, with different fluids and liquids, running through pipes and tubes dripping into flasks or pistons.

There was a big vitreous sphere in the very back connected to some sort of machine. The sphere was filled with purple thick liquid with a creature floating in the middle. Several tubes protruded from its chest. Its features were twisted in pain, the body oddly deformed, and the limbs and torso ripped open. It was dead.

A slender scientist in a green lab coat, stood in front of the machine making notes. Noticing he wasn't alone anymore, he turned around and sank into a deep bow before his master, "Lord Frieza." his voice was high and thin.

Frieza moved forward, "Another failed attempt." it wasn't a question.

The scientist glanced at the dead creature, "I'm afraid so."

"Your incapability doesn't matter anymore. I have found a suitable scientist. I'm certain she'll be able to solve our problems. Get ready and prepare the first aggregate that needs fixing."

Excitement showed on the scientist leathery face, his ugly beak clattering, "As you wish my lord."

Frieza placed his hands on the armrests of his throne, "She mustn't know what she is working on."

"Of course not." The alien bird hurried around making preparations. He knew, the only reason he was still alive was that he was the only one with a general overview of Frieza's project.

The lizard smiled satisfied, his gaze fixed on a door next to the machine. The moans and scratch sounds coming from behind lifted his mood even further.

oOo

The pale light illuminated her lab as Bulma turned the switch on. She was alone. She pulled out a little remote, pressed down the button on it and the device started to emit a high frequency infrasonic sound. If there were any wiretaps in her lab, they wouldn't be able to transmit any sound or noise now. She let go of a breath she had been holding as she could now move about without setting off any surveillance. Bulma knew that she had to be cautious. The lizard had put cameras in her lab, likely because he didn't want anyone steeling whatever she came up with. She neutralized the electronic watchdogs and ditched her "assistant" once the regular work hours were over. '

The lab was big, but she needed more room. She pushed a couple of tables on casters aside, creating a free space at the back. Bulma pulled out the capsule. For a second, her gaze remained on the faded Capsule Corporation logo, before she pushed down the button. The familiar bang echoed within the room, as the smoke quickly settled. Bulma looked at the shape that emerged out of the fog, one hand on her hip. Her eyes flashed in determination as her sight trailed over the thick black letters, reading _CAPSULE CORP._ It was her father's biggest achievement, he never got to finish.

It was not functioning. Her dad didn't have the chance to complete his work before the invasion, but Bulma knew she had to. Not only for herself but also for her father, to honor his legacy.

She didn't know what had happened to her parents. Whether they had been caught, killed, or had managed to hide. She felt her eyes watering, as her brain evoked pictures she didn't want to see...

_[The cloudless sky gleamed in bright blue and the sun shone in Bulma's face as she grabbed a cool coke out of the portable CC fridge and let herself fall next to Gohan and Goku in the grass. They all grimaced as they listened to Krillin, who screamed a song on the karaoke machine he'd brought along to their picnic. Bulma laughed at the awful singing. She'd had a hell of a month at work and being out with the gang was great. Yamcha sat down next to her, sneaking a kiss in the corner of her mouth and Bulma softly squeezed his hand. Everything seemed perfect, when suddenly something went really really wrong. Krillin dropped his microphone, having his gaze fixed at the horizon. Goku, Yamcha, and Gohan had jumped on their feet all three staring in the distance._

_Bulma looked from one to the other, "Guys...what's wrong?"_

_Krillin walked over, looking at Goku whose brows were deeply furrowed, "Five really high power levels just landed on earth."_

_Gohan's eyes grew wide in fear, "A-and t-they are moving right for us. Fast!" he looked up to her, "They seem dark."_

_Bulma felt a hot twinge burning her stomach, "Surly, you guys can handle them? Right, Goku?!", her voice was on a high pitched edge._

_Goku didn't look at her, "I have never felt powers this strong."_

_Before the realization of what that meant could seep into her mind, she saw them. Five black dots on the sky, approaching fast. Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Five aliens landed on the grass crushing the karaoke machine, they started to perform a farcical dance. Goku said something, but they just laughed. A tall blue colored guy lifted his finger, so fast Bulma didn't even see him move. The next moment Krillin fell down next to her, a hole in his chest. Bulma's ears were ringing, as she grabbed onto Krillin's shirt, shaking him. Then she noticed Goku screaming at her, "Bulma! BULMA! Take Gohan; get your parents and Chichi and hide. Yamcha and I will hold them off. I feel Piccolo coming too, he'll help."_

_She nodded, her eyes clouded with tears, she grabbed Gohan's arm and ran. Something hard hit her on the back, and Bulma and the boy were hurled into a hedge. Gohan looked at her with fearful eyes, "Run!" was the only thing she could get out, before she got pulled back by her arm. She was spun around and a bulky red skinned alien held her in an iron grip, pressing all air out of her lunges, "I've got her captain."_

_One of them let go of Yamcha who slumped down, while Goku was taking on two others at once. Bulma screamed._

_The alien with the horns laughed his foot on Yamcha's chest, "Very good, Jeice! Take her to Frieza Planet 419 and wait for further instructions. We'll come as soon as we have organized the planet takeover, now that the asset is secured."_

_Bulma couldn't believe what she'd just heard. This had to be a nightmare._

_"Aye aye, Captain." He kicked of the ground. Bulma kicked in his hold, but it was no use._

_Then, everything replayed like a fragmented video. The ground grew smaller... she saw Goku going down...Piccolo shot with a blast...she got thrown in a ship...she was out in space...thousands of space ships heading for earth...an invasion...then she lost consciousness...]_

Her body shook as she forced back he sobs. But she couldn't. There was nothing but grief inside her and for moments she seemed paralyzed...then an image of Frieza appeared in her mind as he strangled her with his tail, his scornful gaze on her. The hurt and sorrow that consumed her suddenly transformed into rage and loathing. Her tears ran dry, her shoulders squared, She grabbed an apron full of tools and started to work, her heart filled with hatred craving vengeance.

Hours later Bulma put the screwdriver down and let herself fall on the floor. She ran the back of her hand over her forehead, allowing herself a moment of exhaustion. She looked at the alien clock on the wall. By earth standards, it was long past midnight, almost early morning. But here it didn't matter. Frieza's headquarters ran 24/7. Military units and squads arrived and departed from and on F1 day and night. The entire system administration, medical care, slave work, military sector, refectory, and research were working on a 3-shift system. The cold empire never slept.

Bulma felt the tiredness creeping up on her. She had around 4 hours until her work shift in the lab started again. She got up from the floor and cleaned up the tools. She figured another two weeks of night work and she'd be finished with her little side project. She pressed a button and a second later she picked the capsule up from the floor.

Her gaze wondered through the lab, making sure not to leave any traces of her nightly work behind. She listened making sure no one was outside before she left the lab. After the doors shut, she took her remote and turned the high frequency sound off. The wiretaps were working again. Bulma breathed and turned to leave. She hadn't noticed the figure in the shadows, that started to tamper with the pin pad to her laboratory once she was out of site.

As she walked to her quarters, her fingers absentmindedly ran over her throat where that soldier had strangled her a week ago. The bruising had vanished within a few hours, thanks to the salve Vegeta had given her, but the muscles still hurt. While her mission was a success, she was worried that someone would be asking questions about the dead soldier, but no one came. It seemed that no one figured out what she had done and her connection to the secure server was working, even though she hadn't dared to use it, yet. But it looked like Vegeta had not reported the incident. That could be chalked up to the fact that he didn't want to get in trouble, but why did he get involved in the first place? Maybe he wanted to protect her; this was the third time he saved her from one of Frieza's men. Whatever the reason for his actions were, now it felt like she owed him something.

She entered her room, pulled off her clothes and with those thoughts in mind, Bulma fell asleep, dreaming about a certain Saiyan soldier.

oOo

Nappa laid on his bed, his bulky figure almost to big for the frame, "Seems like Frieza took the disappearance of Blueberry personally. He has cut down our rations. The portions they gave out today were ridiculous! Is he trying to wear his soldiers down?"

Vegeta sat in on a chair, his position rigid arms crossed. He scoffed, "It's always the same game. He'll increase the sanctions until a bunch of idiots can't take it anymore. They'll make someone take the blame. And that person won't be me."

"You are lucky no one has seen anything." Nappa shifted into a more comfortable position, "All this trouble just for a female, eh?"

Vegeta's head twitched, his body tensing. He had heard the mocking tone in Nappa's voice, "What are you talking about? I told you, I had an old score to settle with that idiot. She means nothing to me, understood!"

The prince had been trying to figure out his actions over that incident. The second he'd seen the wretch's unclean hands around her throat and the look of terror in her eyes, he'd felt very possessive of the woman. It seemed that when it came to her all his self-control was just… gone. Almost as if she had some form of spell or mental control over him.

Nappa couldn't hide his smirk, "Whatever you say my prince..."

Vegeta let out a low growl as he stood up, "Shut up..."

But before he could pound the smirk of Nappa's face, the door to their quarters was thrown open and Radditz came inside. Now, that there were three full-grown Saiyans in the room, the space grew very small and Radditz slouched against the door.

Vegeta gave Nappa a warning glare, before he turned to the third class. Radditz had been tailing the woman since the incident several days ago. "Any news? What took you so long?!"

Radditz smirked, "Our scientist has been a naughty girl. Today after her shift she snuck back into her lab and stayed in there for a solid five hours. Looks like she isn't as smart as everyone thinks, if she has to sneak around to get her job done."

Vegeta looked at him, "And what makes you think she is working on her assignments?"

"Well after she left, I got inside the lab, with the pin you gave me from your little spy. But there was nothing different from the days before."

Vegeta grabbed his lieutenant's head and dragged him down to his level, "IDIOT! Frieza took her because she has a brilliant mind. Do you really think she would be dumb enough to leave something out in the open for anyone to find?"

Raditz winced, "I had a look at the computers, her current project...everything is like that slave told us."

Vegeta released his comrade, "I guess it would be too much to expect an idiot like you to find something. I know she is up to something, her submission in Frieza's throne room was too fast, too easy."

Nappa's eyebrow lifted, "She's not a Saiyan, Highness. She might look like one, but her species is weak, and if she is as smart as you think, she would know submission is the only way to stay alive. I think you might be seeing cunning where there is none. Not everyone thinks as you do."

Radditz leered, the tip of his tail twitching, "If you ask me that bitch needs to be put over someone's knee and get her tight little ass spanked. A real lesson in submission."

It was at that moment that Vegeta's scouter rang with instructions to find Zarbon before his shift. It was just on time because if he were to hear any more from Raditz there would be one fewer Saiyan in the world. He left the room, but not before throwing his subordinate into the far wall for good measure. As he walked down the corridor the prince thought about the woman. _Again._

If she was working on something, she wouldn't be stupid enough to leave any traces behind. No one knew about her detour to the north control room. She wasn't authorized to be there, none of her projects required it and it was not likely that she would risk wandering around a place like this with all these hungry soldiers.

_What in the hell was she up to? What if she wasn't as broken as everyone believed she was? Or could Nappa be right? Am I just thinking more of her because she looks so much like a Saiyan?_

But Vegeta had seen it. The fight still flaring inside her while she pretended to be broken. She was playing Frieza. She had been playing him, too, hadn't she.

_Was she really stupid enough to think that she could fight Frieza, that she could bring him down? Her a mere weak, worthless human?_

That was so elusive to believe that Vegeta almost laughed...but some deep part of him couldn't help but to admire her boldness. He growled in frustration. On second thought, the imagine of her squirming and begging on his lap, with her ass red and sore seemed suddenly really satisfying...

* * *

Thank you guys for reading, reviewing and following :) You are great!

I changed some minor things in the bxv interaction in the last chapter. And have a look at my profile to view the progress of the following chapters :)


	11. Intergalactic Space Slugs

Kudos to **foxyrules **:) This chapter has an M rating!

* * *

**Intergalactic Space Slugs**

With a loud clank, the wrench landed on the tiled floor, as it slipped out of Bulma's hands. She suppressed a yawn and bent down to pick up the tool. The lack of sleep over the last days became apparent. She shook her head in annoyance. _Pull yourself together, girl._

Char, who had handed her the tool, now pushed a steamy cup into her hand. Bulma clutched her fingers around the mug and gulped down something she'd named space coffee. It tasted disgusting and smelled like rotten fish, but it was effective as it pushed her tiredness away, "Thank you, Char."

The slave girl looked at her, "You don't get enough sleep."

Buma forced a smile, "Don't worry, I just haven't quite adjusted to this place, yet."

Char gave her a sad smile, "No one ever does."

Suddenly, Bulma felt a big lump in her throat and she turned her back, "How about a break? We're almost finished with the adjustments for the Ki Reflector and I still have to run some diagnostics on the computer."

Char only nodded and Bulma sat behind her desk, as she hooked up her tablet to the PC. Her current project was due in 3 days. She was well in time and could afford to follow up on her own plans, without missing Zarbon's deadline. She hadn't dared to make a move since the incident with the soldier but nothing had happened and she needed to get going. The video surveillance was under her control and no one was likely to come. So far she was safe.

She looked over the rim of the desktop to make sure her assistant wouldn't see anything, but Char was busy cleaning up and didn't pay her much attention. Her heart began to pump faster, sending a rush of adrenaline through her system. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself and shifted towards the console. Entering a command sequence, the network codex appeared on the screen, its lines flashing green. Lines of numbers and letters ran over the monitor, encoding her encryption algorithm. Bulma's fingers rested on the keyboard as she starred at the screen. Finally, she was in.

An interactive 3D-map appeared on her screen, Bulma's jaw dropped. That secured server really held a little treasure. It looked like, Frieza had the entire southern quadrant of the universe mapped out. Solar systems, suns, galaxies, asteroid belts, black holes, planets, stars...it was all there. Live and in color!

Fascinated Bulma wiped through the map, zooming in and out, looking at different planets or galaxies. It was simply stunning. You could practically take a walk in space. Millions of pictures had been jointed together, creating a 360-degree view, not only of the universe but also of individual planets. The work, technology and accuracy put into this map was overwhelming.

Bulma clicked onto a random planet and opened the attached data set. There it was, meticulously worked out, a detailed profile of a planet called Meric. Resources, evolutionary development and adaptation, technological advancement, composite of atmosphere, level of pollution, flora and fauna, population,...the list went on and on. The more Bulma went through the tabs, the less she could comprehend what she had found. She had never reckoned that Frieza's machinery was that effective and well organized.

She closed the file and kept on scrolling through the 3D map, astounded by its beauty. It was like space travel, seeing everything up close and in high definition. Bulma randomly opened planet files. Some were empty, others were labeled as _in progress_, _terminated_ or _mapping complete_.

Then she stumbled onto a galaxy named _Milky Way_, her fingers went numb. Neptune...Jupiter...Mars..._Earth_. There it was her home planet. For a few moments, Bulma could only stare at the image of her blue marble floating in space. A detailed file had been installed. Her planet had also been mapped out with a 360-degree view of the entire surface, but she couldn't bring herself to look at it. It hurt too much. On the very top, a couple of entries caught her attention: HIGHLY OVERPOPULATED, TAKE OVER SUCCESFUL, SCIENTIST EXTRACTED, ADDAPTATION OF TECHNOLOGY IN PROGRESS.

Tears shot in her eyes, having her tragedy broken down in such literal and factual words, almost broke her heart. She had been a pawn in the hands of Frieza, all along, his damn plaything. She looked out at the lab and realized she wasn't alone, she couldn't let herself get upset. She reminded herself of the words that could be there and weren't. She copied the file to go over in her own private quarters where she could allow her emotions to work through the pain and devastation and focus in on a plan. This wasn't just about Earth anymore, all these planets were in danger and all the other ones that weren't in this map yet.

Quickly, Bulma shut the file and went back to the main map. On the top left was a drop down menu called _Assignments_. It was organized in various categories like _scouting_,_ intimidation_,_ enslavement_, or_ planetary issues_. Bulma went straight to the file _Planet take over and destruction_. As expected, she found a long list of assignments. Perfect, this was exactly what she was looking for; her gamble had paid off.

She skimmed through various missions, due in the next 2 to 3 days, until she found an assignment that suited her purposes. This would be her test run. Bulma grinned. _Soon I'll have you by your tiny shriveled balls, Frieza._

30 minutes later, Bulma looked at the loading bar on the screen...only 6 minutes, 43 seconds...and her little "adjustments" would be uploaded. But the connectivity was worse than she had thought and the transmitting took its freakin time! She was so absorbed that she didn't notice the blinking warning light signaling that someone was approaching her lab. The door had slid soundlessly open, and it wasn't until she heard the clack of metal tipped boots that she new someone was coming to her.

There was a slight cough that made Bulma jump. She glanced up, and what she saw scared the shit out of her. She felt her hands getting wet with cold sweat, as her heartbeat raced. It was Zarbon.

It took Bulma several seconds to recover. Imperceptibly, she turned her computer screen off, the loading bar now showing 81%. She walked around the desk. Char was standing, pressed up in a corner.

Bulma sank to a bow before Zarbon, "Forgive me my inattention, Sir." she kept her gaze low, "How may I help you?"

The frog signaled her to straighten up as he fixated on her. He perused her form, usually he didn't care for broken toys and she clearly was broken by all accounts. But for some reason he was still drawn to this weak little creature, perhaps it was Frieza's insistence that no one touch the human that flowered his attentions. After all, forbidden fruit is always tempting and upon a second or third or… sixth glance her feminine appeal was more than noticeable.

Bulma could feel his eyes lingering a bit too long on her. She hoped she was mistaken about her interpretation of Zarbon's increasing attentions for the past few days. At first she thought he suspected her of betrayal, but now she was sure there was a 50/50 chance that he wanted to 1. Fuck her or 2. Eat her. Either option was not good for Bulma. She thought for a moment that in the case of option 1 she could try her luck at seduction, but being that she had next to no experience in that arena, she would only get herself caught up in a web. Option 2 was bad…for obvious reasons.

Zarbon stepped aside, and just now Bulma saw that he hadn't come alone. A weedy alien that reminded Bulma of a really,_ really_ ugly dodo bird stepped forward. According to his uniform, the bird-man was a scientist, too.

"This is Doctor Malaka. You are discharged from your other projects and are to put your full attentions to his orders."

Bulma looked at the bird. Would she finally find out her real purpose for Frieza, "I'm Doctor Bulma Briefs, it's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Malaka."

The scientist examined her from top to bottom, his expression clearly dismissive, "THIS is a scientist?" he didn't react to her introduction and walked right past her. "We better start right away, no need to waste any time. However, I highly doubt that your input will be of any use."

A rush of anger washed through her and she was about to put this ugly fowl in its place, forgetting all about her submission tactic. Bulma never could stand it when someone questioned her scientific competence; it had forever triggered her to react to prove whatever moron, who dared make such an insinuation, wrong. She turned, and all her rage was replaced by dread as she saw where the Doctor was heading, the computer.

The bird's high voice rang in her ears, "I have sent you some files, that you need to work through. For now it's more of a...theoretical problem that needs solving. In the unlikely case that you can provide any solutions or at least approaches we will initialize further steps."

Bulma stood there like frozen, as the bird lifted his wing-like arm to turn the computer screen on. All color drained from her face leaving it waxy and sallow. How much time had passed? A droplet of sweat ran down her temple. She sent a quick prayer kamiwards, begging that the upload was already completed.

The light of the screen illuminated Doctor Malaka's face. His eyes paused, starring at the screen for what seemed like forever. He slowly looked up, turning his head towards Zarbon.

All energy poured out of Bulma...

oOo

Vegeta leaned against a wall his index and middle finger drumming impatiently against his biceps. Zarbon that disgraceful piece of shit, was making him wait. Vegeta had been ordered to meet Zarbon last night before his shift, but that idiot had postponed the meeting to today. The Saiyan grew more irritated by the minute, when the toad finally arrived. Zarbon looked agitated.

The prince didn't move, "Running around, being Frieza's trusted lap dog not fun anymore?!" his voice dripped with contempt, "What took you so long, Zarbon?"

"Matters that are none of your concern, _Monkey_", Zarbon bared his sharp teeth, "One day your arrogance will be your downfall. It will be my pleasure to watch."

Vegeta pushed himself off the wall, his eyes narrowing, "What do you want? As much as I love our little hen parties, I haven't gotten all day."

Frieza's manservant started to smile, "You are downright begging to be put in your place, Vegeta, aren't you?" without warning, Zarbon sunk his fist in the Saiyan's stomach. Vegeta prostrated in front of the toad, sucking sharp breaths through his teeth, as he suppressed a pained groan. As much as he hated it to admit it, but his strength was inferior compared to Zarbon's.

The toad slowly withdrew his fist, his mouth close to Vegeta's ear, "You should learn to respect your superiors."

Vegeta straightened up and spat out some blood, forcing down the pain in his guts. Not wearing his amour _and _provoking Zarbon had been a mistake, "One day you'll die by my hands!" he pressed out, smirking, "I will blast you into oblivion!"

Zarbon put a strand of green hair behind his ear, chuckling, "I can not wait. But till then you are to bent to MY orders. Unfortunately for you, you're damn low on the food chain." Vegeta just glared at him, trying to not give into his anger and Zarbon continued, "Your blockage for assignments has been repealed. You are to fill in for Captain Blueberry's missions, until we have found a suitable replacement."

At the sound of Blueberry's name, Vegeta stiffened imperceptibly. But Zarbon didn't seem suspicious of him and Vegeta was more relieved to hear that he was allowed to take on assignments again. Being stuck in this damn shithole drained him. The woman, Frieza's plans, Nappa and Radditz...he needed to get out, if he wanted to keep his sanity.

"The assignment runs under the code _IS120914_. An ordinary purge job; kill the inhabitants and homogenize the planet. Even you should be able to do that."

Vegeta tapped his scouter to access the file, ignoring Zabon's insult. Homogenization meant destroying anything on the planet's surface, so that the planet could be used for cultivation. Vegeta opened the file for the planet: small sized, non toxic atmosphere, Inhabitants: No fighting strength, Resources...Vegeta started..no that couldn't be right. The file stated that the planet held a high amount of natural resources. Valuable ones, too. Scandium, Cerium, Terbium, hydrogen, lithium... The current order basically meant the destruction of those elements. Standard procedure is such a case was to sell the intact planet or its resources or extract them.

He looked up to Zarbon, "Some idiot has been incapable of doing his job right." Was it that difficult to write down the outline of a god damn assignment?! If there was one thing he hated more than Zarbon, it was incompetence.

"What!?"

"This file states that the planet holds a multiplicity of rare and valuable resources. Neodymium and such, Ever heard of it? No? Well, I can tell you that, Frieza won't be pleased if he loses out on them."

"That can not be..." Zarbon pushed a couple of buttons on his scouter, checking the respective date sets himself. He let out a curse. Then he said, "I'll clarify the matter. You'll be forwarded the details. Still, you start the preparations. Departure is in three days. There are other assignments that take priority." The frog jerked his head, "Now, get lost!"

Vegeta performed a mocking bow, "Send Frieza my greetings, once you're done licking his ass." And with that he made his way to the north control room. The sooner he could finish preparations for the mission, the better. Frieza did not tolerate delays.

The thick frosted glass blocked his view outside, as he sat down on one of the control panels and entered his access code.

He called up the map, providing him a 360-degree view of the target planet. Vegeta made himself familiar with the surface and landscape and decided on the strategic best points for planet fall. There were frozen polar caps in the south, but most of the planet seemed to be either mountains or deep valleys, uninhabitable. The majority of the population was located around the northwestern equator within a 125-mile radius. Perfect, that made rounding up the natives child's play. The power levels of the inhabitants were low. The operation wouldn't be challenging. He ordered supplies and organized his squad; the number of men he would be taking and the range of their fighting levels.

Once he was done, he made his way to the refectory. On the way, he caught up with Nappa and Radditz and together they entered the chow hall and went straight to the food distribution.

Indifferent Vegeta looked down at the meager portion of food on his plate. He didn't care. He's been starved much worse before, nothing he couldn't handle. The nerves of Frieza's soldiers however wore thin already. There was tension and irate aggression in the air that would soon implode. A faint smirk crossed his face. Everything was going in his favor. No one would find out that he was the one that had killed that idiot Blueberry.

Radditz and Nappa weren't doing so well. They were both irascible and kept on bitching at each other, like a pair of hags.

"I'm telling you that an intergalactic space slug farm is a stupid idea!"

Raditz pointed his spoon at the older Saiyan, "It's not stupid, Nappa. Zarja's uncle is making a fortune from tourist rides and their meat is a delicacy. I'm telling you we've got a chance to get in on the ground floor of this, with a small investment of 25 million…"

"25 MILLION! You are out of your head, Raditz, this is just another one of your get-rich-quick schemes! If you can even get some sucker to go in for 25 mil, all your gonna get is some crap slug slime."

"It's not CRAP!"

Nappa laughed at the low class, "No, it's stupid."

Raditz face reddened, "STUPID!? You're stupid…

A muscle in the Prince's chaw jumped, "For the SAKE of Zarbon's left ball sack!" His hand hit the table in anger, "If you don't SHUT UP, I swear I'll knock both of you unconscious and leave you in the showers for Zarbon to find!"

They both fell silent and Vegeta turned his attentions back to his meal, when he saw something that didn't do his mood any good. He threw his plate back onto the table. _That dumb wench! _Cursing under his breath and without giving his comrades an explanation, he got up and walked towards the entrance of the refectory.

There she was, looking at him. His fuck toy. She wasn't dressed in her slave rags anymore, which made her presence slightly less suspicious. Still, her improvidence enraged Vegeta. If his connection to her leaked out, Frieza would kill him.

"Follow me!" he hissed with gritted teeth as he walked passed her, "But keep your distance!" He saw her shrinking back with his harsh tone.

The Saiyan walked along the corridor, knocking another soldier hard against the wall, when he didn't move fast enough out of Vegeta's way. After ten minutes he reached a deserted hall, pushed the door to a neglected armory open and waited for the slave, his anger on the brink of boiling over. She walked in a few minutes after him. Without warning, Vegeta grabbed the back of her neck, forcing her head down. He heard a muffled sob as he looked down at her hunched figure, his gaze dark, "Which part of _'I find you'_ didn't seep into your miniscule brain?"

She kept on struggling in his grip, and he gave her a harsh shake, "Please...I d-didn't..."

"SHUT UP!" the Saiyan increased the pressure on her bone, sending a rush of pain down her spine, "If anybody learns about our connection, I will be the least of your problems! You better have a damn good reason for coming to me!"

He listened to her choked cries as he released her neck and shoved her to the floor. The girl crashed down. She slid backwards on her knees, not daring to get up, as the Prince towered over her.

"Some...something ha-ppened..." her voice was hardly audible, which strained Vegeta's patience even more. His upper body tensed, causing the veins on his arms to pop out, "Speak up, god damnit!"

"Bul...the scientist...she g-got assigned to a new project."

"And?" his tone was strident as he crossed his arms, "If there isn't more to it, you'll regret it!"

Her yellow eyes grew wide, "No, there is! Zarbon brought another scientist in. He...he gave her a bunch of plans. It's the onl-only thing she's allowed to w-work on. There are no deadlines anymore either."

As Vegeta listened, he felt agitation forming in his stomach, "Is that so?" sounded like Frieza had finally put things in motion.

"There is a malfunction she has to find a solution for. The odd thing is, that she'd only been given the plans of a very small part of some sort of construction. She has no idea to what sort of machine the blue prints belong to."

Vegeta moved his hands to his sides. He had been right. Frieza was building some sort of machine. He'd build the underground lab to develop whatever his sick mind had come up with. But none of his scientists had been able to do the job. Vegeta smirked at the thought at how livid that must have made that Lizard Freak. So he had found the woman, he tested her, and now he was getting her onto her actual job. And he doesn't want her to know what she's working on.

"Tell me the name of the scientist."

"Doctor Malaka."

Vegeta nodded, as he tapped his scouter. Now, he had a name he could work with. He wouldn't be surprised if that scientist worked in Frieza's secret laboratory. Vegeta got Nappa on the line, instructing him to do some research on that doctor he had just learned about. He was very curious about the results. Then he looked down at the slave, "At last your proving yourself useful."

At those words the girls seemed to ease, the tension leaving her shoulders, "I am your servant, Lord Vegeta"

At the sound of his name, he looked straight at her. He chuckled darkly; she was completely in enthralled with him. She crawled towards him and placed one hand on the waistband of his grey spandex suit, as her other rested on his crotch. Kneeling, she looked up to him, waiting for his permission. He gave her a buck with is hips and she pulled down the fabric. The Saiyan grabbed a handful of hair, pushing her head roughly against him, as she took his member into her mouth.

There were a few minutes of choked groans and moans until Vegeta released himself and she swallowed every last drop. His loins relaxed and he let go of her head. The girl licked her lips, showing a faint grin, as Vegeta pulled his pants up, his body easing from satisfaction, she had a skillful tongue.

Then, his scouter vibrated, pulling him out of his recreation. He quelled a frustrated growl. _Can't I get a god damn minute of fucking piece?_

He'd received the notification from Zarbon with the updated assignment. Purge of the natives, no homogenization. A rear-guard would deal with the resources. According to this, Frieza had already lined up a buyer for some of the rare elements so the operation had been moved to high priority. Deployment was in T minus 70 minutes.

He walked to the door, "Keep an eye on things. Don't come looking for me. _I_ _will find you!_" His toy was still kneeling on the floor, when he left.

Vegeta went to get a new set of amour and make some last preperations, before he made his way to the launch station. The majority of his squad stood already in formation, waiting for his orders and Vegeta checked the time. Take off was in 17 minutes.

That excitement that flooded his body whenever he was about to face a fight started to bubble inside him. It had been too long since he'd spilled some blood.

He smirked. _It's about time!_

* * *

**I hope this wasn't boring!**


	12. Miscalculation

Thank you **foxyrules**!

**This chapter was such a struggle to write! -.-**

* * *

**Miscalculation**

The armada of space pods breached the atmosphere. The sky of Planet Neso was clouded with blue glinting streaks, illuminated by two orange glowing suns. The surface was a ragged puzzle of deep valleys and icy mountain chains, dead and lonely. The only spot that seemed to hold life was a green stripe around the 0 latitude and 225 degree of longitude southwest. A single river wound through the lowlands, energizing the ground, allowing wildlife and vegetation to grow. The sight was quaint, almost magical in comparison to the hostile surroundings. Vegeta's lips twisted into a cruel smile. The sunlight reflected against the curved glass of the pods and painted red bright spots on the mountain stone. The ships crashed down into the planet's dead surface below the rim of a protruding mountain range. The impact caused the ground to shake.

"_Landfall successful. Disembark ship_"

The porthole of his ship opened. The Saiyan pushed himself out, his tail lashing in agitation as his boots made contact with the dusty ground. He straightened up and absorbed the air around him.

Vegeta turned to his ship, his eyes wandering over the insignia of the cold empire, his gaze halted on a grey, plain button. The ship was brand new. A prototype he had been ordered to test on this operation. He pushed the button, a loud bang cut through the silence of the surroundings and a little capsule fell to the ground, the ship was gone. Vegeta picked it up, his teeth bared. "Total junk. Useless." Annoyed he turned to Bila, his second in command on this mission, "Nobody capsulize their pod's. The noise could disclose our presence and we'd lose our advantage."

Bila nodded and gave the order through her scouter, while Vegeta tapped his. The device vibrated and beeped as it located the closest settlement and connected with the control center back at F1, now transmitting a life feed.

His squad lined up behind him. He gave his soldiers a signal and they flew of, ready to ambush the inhabitants.

The ground blurred before Vegeta's eyes. His scouter gave him directions and he adjusted his route, following the course of the river. They touched down a few miles before a city. Single houses emerged out of knee-deep lime colored grass. Three natives were by the river. They had hourglass shaped bodies, green skin and round black eyes. They got up and ogled the intruders curiously and Vegeta realized, "Those are children" They had been playing, by the water.

The soldier next to him, a big brute with horns coming out of his back raised his arm, a green blast glowing in his palm, "Gods they are hideous."

There was a bright flash and two of the three Nesokians collapsed. Vegeta's jaw tensed, a vain popping out on his temple. Dark liquid drained from the children's bodies and dripped into the river, coloring the water black. The last Nesokian kid screamed and ran.

The horned soldier laughed, "I don't think s...", but he broke off, his eyes widening as he looked down. His hands went to his stomach, but there was only a gaping hole. The soldier fell over, his body seizing. Vegeta removed his arm, the fabric of his flight suit soaked with blood. He lowered his hand, looking the soldier right in the eye, he blasted him to ashes. A light breeze carried away the dust and smell of burned flesh. Then he turned around to his men, "No one acts without my order! Disobey me and I will kill you!"

His squad straightened up and in unison they said, "Yes, Sir!"

Vegeta turned his back, as he moved his arms to his chest, "Two men take this village down."

It didn't take long and the few houses were in ruins. Smoke soared in the air and the lifeless bodies of a dozen Nesokians lied buried beneath rubble and Frieza's men blasted the bodies and dwellings to ashes.

Vegeta looked up. The silhouette of the closest city loomed against the horizon. The buildings were high and cylinder shaped. But Vegeta's attention was fixed on an appliance, which was built inside the river, right before the water streamed through the city, "We'll destroy the hydro power plant, and cut of their energy supply. Then we attack. Hit them, where they'd be most vulnerable."

oOo

The alien choked and her fingers weakly scratchted onto Vegeta's wrist. He increased the force and with a familiar crack, her neck snapped. He threw the body on top of a pile of corpses to his left. The Saiyan's armor was befouled with Nesokain blood, the fabric of his suit soaked and dripping with the black thick liquid. His heart pumped in his chest, sending wave over wave of adrenalin through his system, catapulting him into a high. It was like a drug, ecstatic, addictive. The sweet smell of terror and fear permeated the air. Cries of agony, pain, and dread sent him on an even greater rush, fueling his bloodlust. He could taste it on his tongue. It would be so easy to just give in, be consumed, and let his primal instincts take over.

The Saiyan warrior took a deep breath, regaining control of himself. He had to keep his senses together leading this operation.

His boots stood in a pool of blood. He looked around, the former city was a field of destruction. His men had slaughtered and massacred. Their ambush had hit the natives by surprise. He tapped his scouter, scanning the area for survivors. Negative. The place was purged. Perfect.

Vegeta gave an order through the scouter, "Everybody back in formation! It's cleared!"

His squad lined up and his scouter indicated him a loss of three soldiers. He scoffed. "Useless idiots! C2 and C4 level the place." Two women stepped forward and started to blast away the bodies and wreckage with their laser guns.

Vegeta led his soldiers outside the ruins. There was a wide-open field. The next settlement was located around 34 miles northeast. They all seemed to lie in one line. Bila stepped next to him, "Sir, something is approaching!"

Vegeta had seen it, too. It took him a second to understand what it was. Around a hundred armored off-road vehicles headed towards them. Bila shielded her pitted face against the suns, "Looks like they mobilized their military."

The soldiers began to laugh, "How cute, they think they stand a chance with those _toys_."

The engines howling echoed across the field. There was a loud bang and an armada of rockets speeded towards Frieza's army. Vegeta smirked. He kicked off, soaring in mid air. Creating a force field his managed to slow the rockets down, bringing them to a halt and they just dropped creating massive explosion.

The vehicles halted in a cloud of dust and fumes. Ten Nesokians exited each vehicle. Their teeth bared. Soon a thousand natives stood against Vegeta's fifty men. They were outnumbered.

The leader shouted something Vegeta couldn't understand and the Nesokian army charged.

The Saiyan bent his knees, assuming his fighting pose. He smirked. They may have the bigger numbers, but their fighting levels were close to nothing. The assignment files had stated that clearly.

Two opponents took Vegeta on at once. He lifted his arm to block the attack. But the assaulters punched right through his defense, landing hard blows in his chest and face. Hits hailed down on him and Vegeta slithered backwards through the dust. He blinked in surprise. His gloved fingers dug in the ground, slowing him down. Blood ran down his forehead, clouding his vision as it dripped into his left eye. Before the Saiyan could recover, the Nesokians were right above him. They were much stronger and faster than they should have been and had razor sharp claws. Vegeta was caught by surprise, unable to dodge, they sliced right through his armor. His left shoulder exploded in searing pain. Vegeta yelled out. Flexing his muscles, he pushed himself up on his hands, bent his upper body, and performed a couple of back flips, ignoring the blistering heat that spiraled from his shoulder. He came to a stance, but his attackers shot towards him. Their faces were grim. They wanted to kill.

Vegeta threw his arms forward, sending out a shockwave. He hit his opponents head on, blowing half of their bodies away. They slumped down, motionless, the sky reflected in their dead black eyes.

Vegeta lowered his arms, his breathing heavy. "What THE FUCK was going ON!?"

He punched his scouter and the device scanned the power levels. To his anger, he noticed that his hands trembled. The blood kept on pouring out of the wound on his head. As he saw the displayed number, all color disappeared from his face. "SHIT!"

The Saiyan looked around. His men were driven back loosing ground. Many had been killed already. The situation had completely slipped out of his control in a matter of minutes. He had to act fast.

"EVERYONE BACK IN FORMATION. ACTIVATE YOUR KI SHIELDS!" His scouter transmitted his order. His squad retreated. The Nesokians yelled and ran after them, the thirst of revenge fuelling them. Vegeta advanced forward; he threw his arms in front of him setting free his energy, he began to shot hundreds of blast towards the attackers. The blasts detonated on the ground, preventing the aliens from pushing forward. Vegeta's energy was slowly draining, but he kept on firing. His men had managed to build up a formation, raising their Ki shields for defense, a red blistering aura surrounded them. Vegeta stopped his attack. His chest heaved, as he sucked in the air.

Dust blocked his vision. Now, he had some time to think. The information about the power levels had been wrong! His soldiers didn't stand a chance. His squad was hopelessly inferior. Damnit! He had to kill them all at once, and end the fight quickly before they lost more ground and men. But he needed time to charge an attack like that.

He looked at his troops, many were injured or on the brink of exhaustion. They wouldn't hold up much longer. The dust slowly settled revealing a massive force field that had deflected most of the damage. Vegeta had managed to kill a few dozen, but not nearly enough. And as if he wasn't already stuck in deep shit, another group of armed vehicles was approaching. Those bastards had ordered reinforcements! "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

The Saiyan looked around like a hunted animal, trapped; panic crawled up his spine. His men were anxious, waiting for his orders.

Vegeta reviewed his options; creating an artificial moon and turning into an Ozaru took to much time and energy. Besides, the enemy's numbers were too high for him to handle all alone. That only left him with...he swallowed hard. If he screwed up, that would mean the destruction of the planet. But the Nesokians were already pushing forward. There was no time. He had to act now!

"STAY IN DEFENSE. DON'T ATTACK! LET THEM COME CLOSE!" Vegeta yelled out as he charged up, creating a compression wave that whirled up another big cloud of dust. Concealed like that, Vegeta kicked off the ground, hovering mid air, the two suns in his back. The enemy had moved through the dust, launching attacks, shooting blasts right at the Ki-shield, but none of them seemed to take notice of Vegeta.

The Saiyan put his heels of his hands together, moving his arms back on his left side, to the waist. The veins popped out on Vegeta's arms, temple, and strong neck. Glistening aura appeared around him, his Ki pulsed through him, unleashed from his core. The air around him charged with electrostatic energy, blue lightning crackled and flashed around him. A bright ball of Ki appeared on his joined palms. Droplets of sweat run down the Saiyan's blood crusted face as the blast doubled its size.

Vegeta looked down. His squad was in trouble. The enemy had broken through the left flank. The Ki shields were down, and both parties were down to face-to-face combat. His men wouldn't hold out much longer.

"Everyone get back!", his scouter transmitted his order, and his squad just ran. For a moment, the Nesokians were frozen in surprise, giving Vegeta the perfect opportunity.

He yelled out, "UP HERE! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" The aliens looked up to him. The Saiyan smirked, "GAAAALIC GUUUUUUN FIRE!"

An explosion of light consumed everything the noise was deafening, the attack raced in a steep angle down to the ground. He moved his arm, and directed his beam into a more horizontal position. The amount of energy, Vegeta had gathered was enormous and he had trouble controlling his blast, as it was his strongest attack. He rarely had to resort to his Gallic Gun, let alone put so much power into it.

The blast roared inches above the ground obliterating everything in its way. Vegeta felt his energy draining. His torso and arms began to shake. _Just a little bit longer._ His lungs were on fire, as he roared pushing even more power into his attack. He had to kill them all, he refused to fuck up this operation. Then the flow of energy just stopped and the blast died away. Dust surrounded the warrior. Wind blew the cloud of sand and rubble away, giving way to the view of the battleground. The Nesokians were gone, destroyed, pulverized by his blast. No corpses, no bones, the attack had carved a broad trail of destruction on planet Neso's surface. Nothing in its way had survived. His scouter indicated the fate of all five settlements; the population was wiped out.

Suddenly Vegeta's body cramped, and he just fell from the sky. His vision dimmed and he hit the ground. He felt something in his thigh snap, followed by piercing pain, but he forced his body up. The effort almost made him pass out. He was on the brink of exhaustion, but he refused to show weakness, the Saiyan knew his men were watching. Bila was already by his side trying to help him, but Vegeta snarled pushing the soldier away, "I'm fucking fine!"

Vegeta looked at the rest of his sad squad, staring at him. Many had been killed others were injured or half dead. It took a second until Vegeta discerned the expression on their faces. It was reverence.

* * *

It won't take long now and there will be more **Vegebul**!

The first review for this story was from **Mars**, saying that there should be more detail and depht. We edited chapter 1 accordingly and it's much better now. It would be cool if you read it again :)

**I'm always trying to improve my writing skills, but that is kinda hard. So, if you notice anything reading my chapters that needs improving, please tell me :)**


	13. A plan gone wrong

This is a long chapter! I hope you will like it. Thanks a lot for all the **feedback** :)

* * *

**A plan gone wrong**

The Lizard Lord sat in his throne, the human knelt in front of him, but he didn't pay her attention. He reached down to the bottle on a round tablet next to him, unstopped the lid, and filled a glass with the purple content. He swirled the thick liquid around and took a deep swig, closing his eyes. He savored the rich flavor in his mouth and swallowed.

The metallic smell of blood stung in Bulma's nose and she had to fight down the feeling of sickness. Her knees slowly began to hurt, when Frieza finally looked at her.

"I have heard you made some progress on the task my scientist gave you."

Bulma kept her head bowed, looking at Frieza's feet, "I think I have found the cause for the malfunction, Lord Frieza. I need to run some more tests to confirm my solution. So far, I've only had the blueprints to work with. To finish, I'll need the component parts."

Frieza took another sip, "You may stand Miss Briefs." Relieved, Bulma got up. The blood flowed back in her legs and the pain slowly disappeared. Frieza glanced to his left, where is manservant stood in the dark, "I believe Zarbon has taken care of that?"

She nodded, "The parts should be delivered in the next couple of days. They need to be assembled and I will need to make some adjustments."

The Lizard's full lips curled into a smile, "Very well, Bulma. So far I'm very satisfied with your performance." The smile died away, his tone getting a shade colder," I expect results soon. Don't disappoint me."

The threat was unmistakable. Bulma's throat was dry, "I prom...", but she was interrupted by the sound of Frieza's scouter beeping.

The Lizard read a message. A flash of annoyance crossed his features as he put the glass back down, "Computer, connect me with Commander Cui!"

A holo screen appeared in front of him, showing a crystal clear image of the alien that had brought in Char the day Bulma had arrived on Frieza Planet 1. Cui saluted, "Lord Frieza, Sir, permission to report, Sir? Something has come up on Planet Neso!"

Bulma's blood ran cold, with the last words.

Frieza waved his hand, "You better have a good reason for disturbing me!"

Cuis posture stiffened, but Bulma thought she saw gloating glint in his eyes, "I am with the rear guard responsible for extracting the resources after the purge."

The emperor narrowed his eyes, "I am aware of that."

"Sir, there are no resources on this planet. Except for some hydrogen, all scans were negative. Judging from the state of the planet, we believe the deployed attacks of the operation lead to the utter destruction of any resources Neso might have held. And the buyer grows impatient, he is expecting the first shipment in 17 hours."

Bulma saw Frieza's hand tense into a claw. And she slowly began to realize what she might have done.

Without another word Frieza broke the connection, "Computer, show me the recorded video feed from assignment _IS120914_!

There was a short pause while the screen loaded. The video appeared and Bulma closed her eyes, which, of course, didn't shut out the noise. She had seen the feed five days ago. She had hacked into the system, to see if her sabotage had worked and the pictures haunted her ever since. Her plan had gone completely wrong, and now it looked like her actions had even more consequences than she had anticipated.

The recording ended, she carefully looked up to Frieza, and Bulma couldn't help but to blanch away. He was livid. Blood dripped from his clenched fingers and his eyes were nothing more than slits. He didn't even notice Bulma anymore.

"DODORIA!" The Lizard was on his feet now.

A pink fat alien, Bulma had never seen before, came rushing inside the throne room. He bowed deep, "My lord?" he was sweating.

"Where is the Monkey?" his words were a cold hiss.

"I'll check..." Dodoria tapped his scouter, "He just arrived on F1 from his latest mission, Master."

Taking the glass, Frieza sat back down, "Bring him to me."

oOo

A hard push between his shoulder blades made Vegeta bare his teeth as pain ripped across his shoulder. He had an open wound, where the Nesokian bastards had injured him with their razors. The three days in the pod on his way back hadn't been enough for his body to heal. His galick gun had taken so much power out of him that his body didn't have the energy for any kind of self-healing, anymore.

"Faster, Lord Frieza wont be kept waiting." Dodoria walked behind him. "He's angry enough already. I wouldn't wanna be you right now, Vegeta."

The Saiyan tried to hide his limp as he walked. He had pulled a ligament back on Neso when he'd fallen from the sky. He took a slow measured breath, calming himself. He wasn't surprised that Frieza was pissed and wanted to see him. He might have successfully executed the operation, but he had lost many men, too many. Any other soldier would have been taken and punished by another commanding officer, but Vegeta wasn't just any soldier. Frieza would always attend to him personally whenever he fucked up, and that never ended well for him. It was nothing but a fucking game to the lizard prick. Frieza enjoyed inflicting pain on him, to humiliate and degrade him. Vegeta detested being so powerless and he already felt hatred boiling inside.

Dodoria shoved Vegeta inside the throne room and the Saiyan did his best to rid himself of all emotions. If Frieza had taught him one thing, it was to never show weakness. He slowly walked forward.

The lizard sat on his damn chair like a princess. Vegeta surveyed the rest of the room to see what else the tyrant could have in store for him and there in the corner it was..._her_...for a second everything around him disappeared. Their gazes met, and Vegeta drowned in blue. He caught a sweet scent in the air, he knew to be hers. Her face was pale and her eyes widened in fear. An electric shock waved through him and his steps halted.

A punch from Dodoria in his kidneys pulled Vegeta back to reality and he looked up to Frieza. Vegeta was in bad shape; he barely managed to stay on his feet. He was severely weakened. His armor was shattered, he was covered in wounds and cuts, and he had to reinforce his injured shoulder holding it with one arm. Vegeta didn't bow. He had to be careful, he shouldn't provoke Frieza even more, but he wouldn't give the lizard that satisfaction. He was fucked one way or another.

Frieza sat in his hovering throne, swirling a glass filled with blood in his hand, fixating the Saiyan with his cold stare. He was not amused, "You have failed me, Vegeta."

He could see, the Lizard was only a second away from losing it. A metallic taste filled the Saiyan's mouth, and he had to put all his concentration into staying on his feet, "Lord Frieza, let me explain. The provided files were wr..."

Frieza cut him off, "Explain?! What is there to _explain_? You lost almost 2/3 of the squad of men that I gave you, the planet has been rendered worthless because you destroyed all the resources with your attack, and now the buyer I had lined up will bail on the deal! Your antics have cost me greatly. And I plan to recoup my losses."

"Destroyed?" Vegeta's words were nothing more than a rough whisper. He didn't understand.

Frieza pushed himself of his seat, "The rear guard found nothing! It's all GONE!"

"That's impossible! My attack may have destroyed the surface, but that would have never annihilated the rare elements the planet was holding. The information in the files must be false! The power readings were wrong, too. You must have seen the recordings, the natives were much stronger..."

"ENOUGH of your excuses!" Frieza threw his glass against the wall, "On your knees, monkey!"

Vegeta didn't obey and Dodoria rammed his food in the hollow of Vegeta's knees, making him kneel. The Lizard towered over Vegeta, looking down on him. The Saiyan braced himself, Frieza hauled off and slapped Vegeta across the face. Once, twice, something in his jaw broke. At he fifth blow, the Saiyan almost lost his stance. He spat blood and salvia dropped down his chin. But he returned Frieza's stare, his face an emotionless mask, "The data in your system is wrong, Master."

Frieza's chest heaved. He felt that particular anger inside that only ever Vegeta managed to evoke. He had been bitterly disappointed by his pet, and now this piece of shit had the audacity to deny his mistake. And to top it all off, the monkey simply wouldn't cave in.

His rage grew even more, when an idea stroke his mind. The Lizard stepped back, taking a calming breath, he started to smile. It would be a treat to force his favorite pet into submission, "Dodoria, please help Vegeta to remove his armor."

Vegeta felt his armor being ripped off him, leaving his upper body exposed. He felt sick to his stomach, but he didn't have the strength to defend himself. Now he was frightened about what the Lizard was going to do. Vegeta despised himself for his fear; he was a disgrace for the Saiyan race and it disgusted him.

Frieza walked back to his throne, "Hold him down."

Dodoria grabbed Vegeta and smashed his back against the floor. Sharp pain shot through his shoulder. Dodoria's smug face appeared in his sight, while he fastened Vegeta on the ground, "This is going to be quite amusing, don't you think Vegeta?"

Frieza stretched out a finger, a bright light on its tip. "I'll show you, what happens to those who fail me!"

He was about to shoot, when a muffled gasp caught Frieza's attention. It was the woman. She had her hands pressed on her mouth. Shaking, she stared at the scene in horror. Zarbon's voice came from a corner, "Shall I remove the earthling, Master?" The frog had his sight set on Vegeta, grinning sardonically. He, no doubt, relished every second of the show he was offered.

Frieza looked at the human, as if he'd just realized that she was there. Then, Frieza's smile brightened, "No, Zarbon, I think this will be an excellent lesson for Miss Briefs. It will teach her what happens when people disappoint me."

A red energy beam shot out of his finger. As soon as the ray made contact, Vegeta's world exploded in pain. The beam burned his flesh. He reared but Dodoria held him in place. Frieza dug long lines across his chest and abdomen. The smell of burned flesh soured in the room. Wave over wave of stinging heat washed over Vegeta, while Frieza marked him. The Saiyan groaned and finally shouted in agony.

Bulma watched the torture, but the sound of Vegeta's wail made her close her eyes to try and shut out what she was witnessing. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and Zarbon's voice in her ear, "Watch, little one, it is the Lord's wish for you to see what he is doing." In a lower more soothing tone, almost so low that no one else could hear, "If you don't, he may hurt you. Don't let that happen." Heeding Zarbon's advice, Bulma forced her eyes open.

"Do you want me to stop, Monkey?" Frieza asked, moving to a fresh part of Vegeta's skin, "It's easy, all you have to do is beg me..."

Vegeta's breathing was rapid. His chest was covered in blood and cold sweat. His body was on fire. He tossed his head around, his eyes squeezed shut. The pain was unbearable, and for the fraction of a second, the Saiyan Prince almost surrendered. But then, a picture of his father appeared in his mind. The royal enigma blazed red on his chest, as King Vegeta stood proud and tall.

Vegeta's hands balled to fists, he wouldn't be broken, him the Prince of all Saiyans. He refused to roll over, to become one of the lizard's playthings, "You wish!", he pressed out, gathering the last of his strength and will power.

Frieza smiled even more, "Saiyans and their stubborn pride..." And then, the only sound that could be heard was the Prince's screams.

Bulma had decided that this would be her punishment to endure as well; after all, it was only her fault that this was happening, so she watched. Bulma stood and watched, and she noticed something. Vegeta wasn't lying down taking his punishment, like so many of Frieza's soldiers would have. It seemed he was doing everything in his power to defy the punishment being given. He only had to grovel for forgiveness for this to end, or at least that's what the slimy bastard was saying. But the Saiyan wouldn't. But why? And then Bulma saw it in Vegeta's eyes. Pure hatred.

Vegeta didn't know how much time had passed, when the lizard stopped his torture. He lied in a pool of his own blood. There was just pain, hot and consuming. All he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears and he couldn't focus his vision, about to pass out.

"It is simply remarkable how long those Saiyans can hold out, it is almost as if they enjoy pain." Frieza sounded pissed, like one of his toys turned out to be broken, "How boring"

Dodoria, pulled Vegeta up by his neck, "Do you want me to put him in a regeneration tank, Master?"

"Not just yet; I want this lesson to stay with the Prince as a reminder of who is master and who is slave. Put him somewhere to fester for a few days, until I have thought of a suitable punishment."

Dodoria pulled the Saiyan up and dragged him out of the throne room, leaving nothing behind, but a trail of dark blood.

Zarbon looked after the monkey, then he walked past Bulma, in front of his master "I am going to run a few tests on our system, in case Vegeta is right and there is a malfunction. We better don't take the risk of compromising any more operations. There have been a few discrepancies with Vegeta's mission from the start."

Frieza's tail lashed in impatience. His mood was bad, "I want the results tomorrow. And send someone to destroy that useless rock!" His gaze landed on Bulma, "Get her out! No one is to disturb me! OUT! All of you!"

oOo

As soon as Zarbon had pushed her out the throne room and the frog was out of sight, Bulma started running.

She pushed through groups of soldiers, running as fast as she could, ignoring their angry shouts. She wouldn't be able to keep it together any longer. She punched the code to her room in the keypad and pressed against the door as it shut behind her. Her breathing was rapid. Her chest lifted and sank quickly, as she sucked in the air. Her heart drummed inside her and she was close to hyperventilating.

The pictures of Vegeta's abused body and his screams burned in her mind. She couldn't shake them and Bulma bolted to the bathroom and threw up inside the toilet. She wretched and cramped as her stomach emptied itself. Trembling she wiped her mouth and sunk against the cold wall. Her face was stained with tears, her eyes red and bloodshot. What Frieza had done to Vegeta was all her fault.

She never meant for that to happen. Her scheme had completely backfired. She had manipulated the files, making the inhabitants weak and the plantet rich with resources, in the hope its people would be spared. Instead of saving the planet, she had made things worse. The Nesokians were eradicated, most of Frieza's soldiers had died and instead of being homogenized, now Neso would be destroyed.

Looking back now, she realized how dumb she had been. Had she really believed an intergalactic maniac would spare anyone and show mercy, be reasonable? Bulma knew that Frieza was a crazy freak, but that he would go to such measures was outside her imagination. Until now. Another wave of nausea overcame her, and she took two deep breaths.

"Ok, focus," She centered herself. She had assumed that Frieza would be more pragmatic with his assets, but clearly, he was more unpredictable. But she couldn't quit, "I have to be more careful next time."

But there was another problem. If Zarbon was going to run some tests, than she'd be up shit's creek. The people responsible for IT would immediately notice that someone had tampered with the system. She had to do something, cover her tracks!

Bulma slowly got up. Her knees felt like pudding. She bent over the sink to splash her face with cold water and wash out her mouth. Once she looked like she hadn't just had a mental break down, she grabbed her tablet and went to her laboratory. Char was not around. There was nothing to do in the lab, since they had to wait for the components to arrive.

After disabling the wiretaps, Bulma went straight to the PC and hooked up her tablet. If Zarbon was looking for a glitch in the system, then she'd make sure that he found one. And then, she'd be off the hook and Vegeta would be proven innocent. At least Bulma hoped he would... She well knew, that he was nothing more than soldier that did Frieza's dirty work, but he had saved her life more than once. She owed him that much.

Bulma took a calming breath and started her work.

She had to find out what Zarbon was looking at to make sure she could lay out something that he would find. She had one screen with his active login status and ghost hacked him so that she could see his screen and a key reader to see what he was typing and set another program to record it all.

On another screen she started writing up a virus that would invade the scanners and read, write, and rewrite the code. It was quite elegant inserting and scrambling up the data, invading the server and sending the database into a downward spiral that would make a drain jealous. This would have the added benefit of slowing their progress on any future invasions. The only thing left was to design and cover up a trail that would lead somewhere totally innocuous if it was ever found. She just had to pick a target.

"Now who will get the wrath of Frieza?" she bit her lip. She could blame it on one of his closest allies. Doing that would sow distrust in his men and start to leave him more vulnerable, but they might be to close and none of them was so clever as to create this. Then maybe his competition?

Bulma had been reading up on the workings of Frieza's empire and found that he was one leg of the Kold Empire, his father was a ruthless bastard who enjoyed ridicule and torture almost as much as Frieza, but he was not nearly as unstable as his son. "That's good, but why would a father sabotage his own son, when they both profited from Frieza's success?"

Frieza also had a brother, which he seemed to want to keep very quiet, but with a little bit of digging in to the Kold financials she could tell that Cooler was an even bigger player than Frieza. "How about a little sibling rivalry."

She started looking for a link between Frieza and his brother that didn't involve their father. Lucky for her Frieza was a paranoid son-of-a-bitch, and she found some covert communications, which looked like Frieza was spying on his brother. And even more lucky for her, this spy looked to be a double agent, "Interesting."

She found the link she was looking for and mapped her pathway between the two, so that a skilled hand would be able to see the traces of a delivery system for a computer virus. She set up the pathway and acting as Cooler delivered the virus to the scanner pod. The next report opened from that pod would trigger the virus to invade the rest of the system and wreak havoc.

She switched her attention to Zarbon's monitor and waited for him to retrieve the information and unwittingly activate the virus.

Bulma was utterly exhausted when she came back to her quarters. Fully clothed she collapsed on her bed. She closed her eyes, but her mind was wide-awake. Her thought rotated around the Saiyan and what Frieza had done to him. The pictures of his slashed body just would not go away and Bulma felt horrible. Witnessing torture like that, was more than she could handle.

Restless, she flung herself around on the bed, every time she shut her eyes, all she saw was blood. Her conscience didn't let her sleep. What Frieza had done to Vegeta, was all her fault. If he died, his death would be on her. Not knowing what to, she grabbed her tablet and looked up Vegeta's location from his scouter. The scouter was still transmitting a life feed. There was not much to see, a grey floor covered in smears of deep red blood. There was no movement in the picture. Bulma's heart skipped a beat. _He wasn't dead already, was he?! Please don't be dead!_

There were more tabs and Bulma opened one called _Vitals._ She studied the readings; his heart rate, pulse, blood pressure, and fluids were dangerously low. The device was in fact giving out an alarm. Things looked really bad.

She had to help him hadn't she? For a few minutes Bulma was torn. The Saiyan was a ruthless killer, a murderer of millions of innocent beings, but she couldn't just let him die either, could she? That would make her just as bad as everyone else here. Vegeta being in this state was only her responsibility!

Without thinking of the consequences, Bulma grabbed a bunch of towels, the tincture Vegeta had given her, a water bottle and a little square box, she had hidden under her mattress and put it all in a bag. Against her better judgment, she left her room to help the Saiyan.

Following the directions on her tablet, it lead her towards the slave lodgings, until she came by a silver-sliding gate. On the wall was a keypad, securing the door. Soldiers and slaves came along every so often. Bulma cursed herself for being so reckless and coming here, but she just couldn't be responsible for someone else's death! So, she did a few rounds up and down the corridor until it was empty and she could stop at the door without attracting suspicion.

She thought for a second, then she lifted her hands and typed in Zarbon's code. Her fingers were shaking, as she pushed the last digit. She held her breath. The red control light switched to green. Relieved, Bulma let the air out of her lunges. Quickly and unseen she slipped in.

The metallic smell of blood stung her nose. Bulma gasped, blood was everywhere. She hadn't known that a living being could lose so much blood! Vegeta was on the floor, unconscious. She took off her lab coat and put it in a relatively clean corner. Then she kneeled down next to the Saiyan, and turned his scouter off. She couldn't risk being recorded.

His skin had lost all of its tanned color, it was now yellow and waxy. Droplets of cold sweat spread over his chest, face, and arms, his breathing was fitful and low. Frieza had burned deep, long cuts all over Vegeta's ribcage and back. They were nasty flesh wounds, a couple of them reaching down to the bone. Some gashes were still bleeding other seemed to have started to heal.

Bulma tried to detach herself from what she saw, but she couldn't stop the tears in her eyes. The sight was awful. By any logic, Vegeta should long be dead. She put two fingers on his unharmed neck. His strong tendons were tensed and stuck out. Bulma tried to feel his pulse, but it was barely there.

She still didn't know why she was here. She had seen what Vegeta had done on Neso. He was nothing but a bloodthirsty thug, a minion of Frieza, a killer who had committed such horrible crimes throughout the universe that he deserved every bad thing that happened to him! But some irrational, small part of her just refused to believe that.

She reached out to grab the bag, but then hesitated. Was she doing the right thing? But then she pulled her bag close, got out the towels and bottle, and poured some water over the grey fabric. Whatever Vegeta had done, she wouldn't stand and watch him suffer like this!

She carefully dabbed his face, and cleaned off the dirt and crusted blood. She couldn't help but notice, how handsome his features were as she traced along his jaw line.

Bulma pealed off the tattered rest of his suit and cleaned out his wounds. There were particularly deep ones along his stomach and on the chest that exposed his ribs. Bulma got out the salve and put, what was left of it, on the most severe looking slashes. While she worked, she could see dozens of old scars, spread across his muscled body. Mute witnesses of a warrior life. Or just more remains of Frieza's punishments.

She remembered his defiance towards Frieza just a few hours ago. Maybe he was a slave to Frieza, too. As strong as he was, it seemed that all were slaves under Frieza, forced to do things against their will. Or did Vegeta have a choice whether to work for this empire or not? But he had been so full of contempt...

His tail wasn't coiled around his waist, and the fur was red and clotty from all the blood. Bulma ran her hands along the fury thing and it twitched a little.

She carefully put his head on her lap, grabbed a little box, and opened it. It contained a couple of orange cubes and blue spheres. Back on the planet she and Vegeta had crash-landed on, Bulma had slipped the box unnoticed in her pocket. She crunched up two of the cubes and put them together with the fluid ball in his mouth. And he swallowed.

For a few minutes, Bulma just sat there and waited. His skin slowly regained some of its color and his breathing has become more even. Suddenly, Vegeta began to stir and move and Bulma jumped in shock. _What the HELL am I doing here?!_ If Vegeta woke up and found her here, she'd be fucked!

She packed everything up, and covered her blood stained clothes with her lab coat. Vegeta was groaning, his breathing was stronger now and deep lines showed on his forehead. He was about to wake up!

Bulma gave the Saiyan a last glance, "Now, we are even." she whispered and slipped out of the cell.

Vegeta slowly came back from the darkness. His eyes cracked open, but his vision was going in and out. A flash of blue caught his attention, he moved his head trying to focus on it, but his head began to hurt. The blue was gone, but something lingered, that familiar sweet smell. A heavy feeling overcame him, numbing his aching body. He closed his eyes again and slipped back into darkness.

* * *

Please tell me what you think.

Many thanks goes to **foxyrules**!


	14. Secrets Revealed

Kudos to **foxyrules**! This story profits so much from both of us adding to its content!

**Thank you so much for the great feedback**! And there is **Vegebul **in this chapter (at the very end)!

* * *

**Secrets Revealed**

"What do you mean, you haven't been able to decode the virus?" The small fish-like woman knelt before Frieza, wincing with the emperor's fallaciously calm voice. Her gills folded and unfolded frantically as she answered, "My Lord, we have never dealt with an infiltration like this. The virus has infected the entire system, corrupting the files and has utterly outmaneuvered our security."

Frieza sat in his hover throne, he had come to the IT Department himself after he had reviewed unsatisfying reports. It was a spacious room that bordered the north control room with dozens of high tech computers. The other IT workers, also cowered on the ground, watching the exchange between their team leader and Frieza, "I have given you THREE DAYS to get his situation under control! All operations are on halt and I am losing a lot of money with every minute this 'thing' is in the system! And you are telling me that you have nothing to show for it?!", Frieza was in rage, "THIS IS UNACEPTABLE!"

The room had gone absolutely silent. The alien burst into tears, "Please, I'm begging you..."

Frieza didn't hear what his subordinate was saying. The only thing he felt was his self-control slipping. Suddenly, his tail wrapped around her torso. A quick squeeze, an ugly crunch, and the fish woman was torn in half. The room was enveloped in blackish red light and a deafening bang...in less than a second, it was all over. The dust settled, the room was destroyed, body parts, goo, and fluids draped all over the place. Smoke and electricity fizzed out of ripped power cables. Glass crunched under Frieza's feet as he sat back down. He seemed clam now, only his fingers clawed into the leather of his armrest, "Zarbon!"

"My lord?" the frogs voice was neutral, like nothing had happened. Frieza left the wrecked room and his servant followed him to the hallway outside, "I need you to assemble a new IT Task Force."

Zarbon paled, "That might be difficult, Master."

"Come again?" the lizards tone was jovial.

His manservant hesitated then he said, "I'm afraid, we currently don't have any men with such a skill set available." He cleared his throat, "On request of his lordship King Cold, we have sent half of our IT-crew to his support for a big project and all the rest who weren't here are currently traveling to Planet Pluton in order to prepare the outsourcing of our IT infrastructure there."

There was a short pause, where Frieza said nothing, then, "Come again, _please_."

Zarbon was confused, "My lord?"

Frieza whipped his tail. Lashing it right at Zarbon's stomach, he sent him flying until he landed on the floor. The toad held his lower abdomen, coughing. He was on the ground and had to look up to his master, who was pressing him down with his foot, "You do remember what I did to the monkey the other day, my dear friend?"

Zarbon nodded.

Frieza smiled, "Very good! So please, _come again_."

Zarbon's voice was on a trembling edge, if he didn't come up with something he… "The Earth woman."

The pressure on his back was lessened.

"You captured her because she was a great mind, surely she could fix this with her skills. If you wish, I'll get her working on it. It won't compromise your special project, since the component parts she requires are still in production. In the mean-time we can send for part of the IT team sent to Pluton."

Frieza continued his progress through the corridor, "Thank you."

oOo

The numbing coat of unconsciousness ripped off him in an instant. The Saiyan let out an agonized groan as his eyes flipped open. He was on the ground, lying in his own dried blood, his limbs heavy. With a lot of effort, Vegeta pushed himself to an upright position. His back and chest were on fire. His vision blackened as his arms started to shake from the strain and he warily leaned against the wall. The cold of the metal was a relief for his torn up back. He groaned, damming Frieza to rot in the deepest pit of hell.

That asshole really had outdone himself this time. He had been tortured before, but this had been on the brink of what he could handle. It would not have taken much more for him to beg for an ending. His fingers clenched. _Frieza_

The floor was covered in his gore. He looked down on himself to examine the deep cuts across his abdomen and ribcage. Vegeta took a closer look at his stomach and was astonished to see, that someone had tended to his most severe wounds and cleaned them. He was confused, running his finger along one of the deeper cuts. The wound was almost healed. Dainty pink skin had grown and sealed the slash. Not even Saiyan self-healing abilities worked that fast. This didn't make sense; Frieza would have never sent someone to fix him up...and then he remembered.

The glimpse of blue, the smell he had been sure he'd imagined while delirious. He inhaled and there it still was, that smell. It was faint, but it lingered under the metallic scent of his blood, sweet and familiar. Now, he was certain. _She_ had been here!

Vegeta couldn't make sense out of this. Nobody here helped another without having an ulterior motive. She must have gained some sort of advantage for herself by doing this. His features darkened.

oOo

The ringing sound of the siren disrupted the silence, indicating the start of the next shift. Around fifty bodies began to move in their beds, but Char was already awake. The slaves were placed in dwellings with triple loft bunks, made out of metal. There were no mattresses or blankets, no one thought much of the comfort of a slave.

She got out of her bed and slipped in her grey smock. She lined up in the queue for the washing place and waited. She had been assigned to work in the laundry until the component parts were finished and she'd be needed again in the laboratory. She hadn't spent a long time in the labs, but it was an improvement to working, cleaning and folding laundry day in and out. Bulma didn't demand a lot of her and the extra attention she got from Vegeta was worth having to learn a new routine. But it had been quite a while since she heard from him, not since before he left for his last mission. There were rumors that he had returned, but she had not put much stake in them because she knew that he would want to know about the scientist.

After she'd cleaned herself she left the dwellings. She had her gaze cast down, her eyes empty. Being invisible was the best way to stay alive in this place. But suddenly her head hitched, starring at a silver-sliding gate that she passed. It was _him_! She stopped short and some of the other slaves bumped into her. She could feel his energy signature more clearly now, but it was weak. He was hurt! She didn't move her gaze fixed on the door. The other slaves starred at her and warningly shook their heads. Char didn't care. Vegeta's energy, usually strong and powerful, was now barely there. Her heart cramped. He was hurt, bad, but there was nothing she could do! She was no use and tears shot to her eyes. Vegeta needed her help!

She heard a sharp hiss and turned her head. Her bunkmate jerked her head and Char saw the supervisor coming her way. But he hadn't seen her yet, as he picked out random slaves for body searches. Char still didn't move and the other girl quickly pushed her back in line and Char reluctantly let her. She stared at the door and everything around her just blanked out. All of a sudden, someone grabbed her and Char jumped in fright.

The supervisor, a weedy bone faced soldier, shoved her against the wall and pushed his body against hers, "Carrying anything forbidden, Sweetheart?!" His words were mocking, as his hands groped her breasts.

"No, Sir.", she said quietly. The soldier felt her up, squeezing and rubbing her. A shiver of disgust ran through her and she closed her eyes and endured it. What other choice did she have? She would later clean herself so Vegeta wouldn't pick up on the smell of another male on her.

"What a good girl." Smacking her ass, he pushed her back in line and Char made her way down to the laundry.

For the next twelve hours, she worked, but her mind was with Vegeta. What had happened to him? Why was he locked up and injured so badly? A few times, she reached out her senses, searching for his energy, but the distance was too far. After work, Char lied in her bed awake. The only thing in her mind was Vegeta. She felt sick with worry about him, until she couldn't bare it anymore. She slipped out of her bed and snuck out. She knew, she could get executed for this, but didn't care.

She went to the door she knew Vegeta was behind, and just stood before it. The corridor was the main route out of the slave lodgings, so there were never many soldiers around and Char didn't attract much suspicion. She knocked and called out but got no reaction. Suddenly she felt unease coming up. The other slaves began to shift around in fearful anxiety and then backed up on the wall, falling to their knees. Char looked up the corridor and saw one of Frieza's high-ranking commanders approaching, and quickly shifted to the wall next to the door and knelt down. Her gaze was fixed on the floor. The commander came her way, Char's heart skipped a beat.

oOo

Vegeta sat propped up against the wall. The pain was there, but bearable as long as he didn't move and he concentrated on the wounds he needed to heal. He estimated that he had been locked up for around three days now. Nobody had come, well except for that human bitch, and he began to wonder what other punishment Frieza held in store for him. Whatever it was, it wouldn't bring him to heel. He wouldn't stop until Frieza cowered in the dust before him and then he'd kill that bastard slowly, painfully. He would rip out every limb... the gates to his cell slipped apart, pulling him out of his thoughts of revenge. It was Dodoria.

The fat alien stood in the threshold, laughing, "Man Vegeta, you look like shit!"

Vegeta swallowed his throat was dry, which made his voice hoarse, "At least with me, it's temporary..."

"I see you haven't lost your matchless sense of humor."

Imperceptibly, Vegeta leaned his head back on the wall, in an attempt to hide his exhaustion. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this idiot, "What do you want?"

"It is your lucky day! It turns out the system was infiltrated with a virus that messed up the data. You're off the hook, Vegeta. You are to stay on standby until you're needed again."

"Great." Vegeta felt a warm twinge of relief in his stomach, which was then replaced with self-disdain. Being eased about evading more punishment, _Coward_!

He grabbed his scouter. The Saiyan gathered what was left of his strength, and pushed himself up. He gritted his teeth searing pain flashed through every fiber of his being. Sweat shot out of his pores, but he stood upright, his breathing heavy as he had trouble drawing air into his lunges.

Dodoria watched his every move, "You need a hand?"

"I'm _fine_!", Vegeta hissed. He took a few steps towards the door, but had to grab hold of the wall for support as his sight blurred.

"I can see that." Dodoria turned to the corridor outside, "Oi, you, Slave! Yes, I'm talking to you! Get in here and take this wreck to the med bay."

Anger overcame Vegeta, "I said I don't need hel...", but the broke off halfway as he saw the slave. It was his fuck toy. Her yellow eyes darted through the room in horror about all the blood. She then looked at his wounds and seemed even more horrified. She stood there stock-still, until Dodoria gave her a hard shove, "Are you that useless?! Move already!"

She stumbled forward, anxious not to look Vegeta in the eye. Her red skin almost glowed in the half light of the room. He glared at her, but then reluctantly put his arm around her shoulder for support. In this condition he would never make it to the medical wing by himself.

Dodoria rubbed his hands, "Look at you two lovebirds. I never thought that day would come, _Veggy_. I am so proud!" Dodoria deadpanned.

Vegeta's hand fisted, "I will end you!"

"Joke's on you. You know, I would crush you!", he slapped Vegeta's shoulder, sending sharp pain down his back. "Well, I've got to go, unlike some people I have missions to finish!" And before Vegeta could say anything, Dodoria left.

The Saiyan let out a growl, but he slowly unclenched his hand and looked down to his toy, "What are you doing here?!" He bared his teeth, "Didn't I order you to stay away from me?!"

Shifting his weight, he began to walk and she put her other hand around his waist for support. He was tempted to slap her arm away, but then had to admit that he couldn't walk without her help. Char shifted a bit closer, taking in Vegeta's warmth and scent. She loved his closeness, "I felt you, locked up in that cell. I knew you were injured. So I came back after my shift, I wanted to help you Master."

Vegeta's brows furrowed, "What do you mean, you _felt_ where I was?"

"I...I can feel energy. I don't need a scouter to read or locate power signatures. I came by the cell and recognized your energy and that it was weakened." she hesitated then she added, "I was worried about you, Master."

Vegeta stopped abruptly, starring at her, "Are you telling me that it is possible to feel someone else's Ki?"

She looked up to him, "My mother taught me that technique. She could also hide her power signature. Many of my people could. Lot's of them hid and escaped enslavement when Lord Frieza's soldiers invaded my planet."

Vegeta remembered, he had been part of the squad that had ransacked her planet. Frieza had been in need of more slaves but the yield had been unsatisfactory. If she was telling the truth it would explain why they didn't find more. "Is your people the only ones that can do this?"

"I don't think so, my father did business with other aliens before, they could read without scouters as well. It's one of the things that sets Lord Frieza's men apart…they all use scouters."

"Tell me, how is my power compared to that pink blob?"

Char was silent for a while, "He is stronger…but you are injured."

"Tch."

"I could teach you, it's not hard to do.", Vegeta's hand clenched painfully on her shoulder. "There is also a technique to control the output of your energy, you can suppress it. I use it to get around here."

It could deceive scouters! Vegeta felt agitation growing inside him. If this was true, the possibilities were endless; advantages in battle, deceiving Frieza's power scans! No one would know how strong he really was... His hold on his toy's shoulders losened and he made her look at him, "You will show me, understand!"

First her eyes were round in disbelieve then she smiled up at him, "It will be my pleasure, Master."

Vegeta kept on walking. In silent.

After another ten minutes, they reached the medical wing. He left her behind and went inside the med bay. The doctors saw the Saiyan and the condition he was in and immediately started treatment, doing scans and tests on his body functions and fluid balance. One of the Doctors looked up from his clipboard, "Why am I not surprised to see you in here? What have you done this time? You look like ground beef!"

Vegeta ignored the comment and entered the regeneration tank. The vitreous capsule filled up with liquefied Saiyan DNA and as soon as the fluid made contact with his skin, the pain disappeared, his body eased and he drifted off into a light sleep.

After a couple of hours, the treatment was completed. He put on a new suit, boots, and gloves. Testing his muscles, he bent and flexed them everything was healed. The Saiyan clipped on his scouter and turned it on. There was a message from Research and Development urging him to fill out the survey about the capsulizable pods he tested on his mission on Neso. He scoffed and deleted the message; he had more important things to do. It was time that he dealt with the Earthling.

oOo

Bulma sat on the bed in her quarters, a thin blanket wrapped around her. She had her tablet on her lap and she stared at the screen. Her finger hovered over the file of the 3D Space map, she had copied onto her tablet the day she manipulated Vegeta's mission. The fingers of her other hand drummed nervously on her knee, as she hesitated to open the file. Annoyed with herself she let out a hiss, "Don't be ridiculous. Just do it!"

She opened the map and swiped right to the image of her blue marble. She felt a lump in her throat, but zoomed in, until she could look up close at West City. It looked like the map had been updated, there was not much left. Almost everything was destroyed to make way for Frieza's containment camps. Soldiers were everywhere guarding the place. Her parents might be somewhere in there, or they were dead, already. She had no idea...Bulma felt like she should cry, but couldn't. There were no tears left to shed anymore. It was the same picture everywhere East City, Nicky Town, Ginger Town...her people mustered and captured like animals. She felt nothing inside but that overwhelming determination to make Frieza pay for what he had done to her and her people.

_You won't get away with this, freak. I swear by every god in this universe!_

She couldn't look at this anymore, it was unbearable. Bulma swiped back out, with a little bit too much force and found herself in a completely different galaxy, named _Strawberry Nebula_. There were two planets in the displayed frame, one dark blue, the other blood red. Bulma was just about to shut the file, when the name of the red planet caught her attention; _Vegetasai_.

She stopped short, that sounded familiar...zooming in, she looked at the planets surface. There seemed to be nothing but red desert. Bulma opened the attached file. The latest entry was _Planet destroyed by asteroid_. Now, she was curious.

She read the information, and her eyes grew wide with every word. Once Bulma finished, she blew the air out of her lunges. The Saiyans had been a warrior race that had worked for Frieza. Vegeta was from royal blood. He was the _prince_ of the Saiyans, he was given to Frieza by his father at the age of seven. He had only been a kid, ripped from his home. Just shortly after almost his entire race got wiped out by an asteroid.

A cold chill ran down Bulma's back. Had Vegeta been forced into Frieza's service as a kid? The files sounded like he had been some sort of pawn or hostage to keep his father, the king, in line. This would explain Vegeta's resentment and irreverence towards the lizard.

She turned the device off and for a few seconds she just starred at a spot on the wall, "He's been here since he was seven. Where was I when I was seven? Who would I be if I had been here?"

Bulma knew, everything in the Cold Army was designed to break its soldiers spirits, to conquer their wills. Despite that, Vegeta was still defying Frieza. After all those years...

_Maybe he was just mad that he wasn't powerful enough to beat the lizard?_

_Maybe he wants to be like Frieza?_

_Maybe he wants to end Frieza?_

"Maybe, you're over thinking this, old girl." She sighted and checked her watch, it was time. Soon there would be a shift change in the laboratories, which gave her a good opportunity to slip into hers and do some work. She wanted to exacerbate matters with her virus. At first it had been there to distract attentions from her sabotages, but then she realized how efficiently the virus disrupted Frieza's system, and how much more damage it could do, if she put a bit more effort into it. She grinned wickedly and 20 minutes later Bulma sat in front of her computer, the source code of her virus on the screen.

Then everything happened really fast.

The control light on top of the door blinked. It opened and before Bulma could react, she found herself pressed down on the desk, a strong hand painfully locked around her neck. A voice, low and cold appeared in her ear, "Why?"

Bulma immediate recognized him. It was Vegeta. She felt panic piercing her stomach, but tried to play it cool, "Have you lost your mind?! Let GO of me!"

"Well now, you are not in the position to give me orders, are you?!", she writhed in his grip, but he was too strong for her. He gave her a hard shake, "Answer me!"

Bulma barred her teeth, "What are you talk..."

He didn't let her finish. He pulled her up, flipped her over, and smashed her back on her desk. He used too much force and the human let out a pained yelp. Tools and test tubes fell to the ground shattering to pieces. Vegeta had trouble controlling himself, as he felt the rage seething in his veins. He towered over her and the earthling had to look up to him. His features were dark, the face a scowl, "Don't lie to me, bitch. My cell reeked of your smell! You where there! You came and treated my wounds. WHY?"

The thoughts were racing in her head. She was trapped, "I...y-you were dying...I...wanted to make things up to you. You have saved me life like ten times and I...I owed you! The solder in the North tower." This didn't even sound convincing to herself. Bulma cursed.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he fixated her. He leaned in on the woman, grabbing her chin with his gloved hand. He put a lot of pressure on her jaw, making her wince. He made her look into his dark eyes, "I've had enough of your scheming. I will spatter your brain all over the floor if you don't tell me the truth!"

Her eyes flashed, "We both know, Frieza will kill you, if you lay a finger on me!"

He began to chuckle, "I think, Frieza will be very interested in your little nightly adventures. How about I tell him about your little detour to the north control room, the day Blueberry attacked you? Or better yet, your unauthorized shifts in this lab, like this one right now."

She looked shocked and scared now, _Did he know?_

"Oh yes, I know. You really thought this would go without notice? That you could get all your projects done so fast, but you really have to spend hours here in secret to get them done?"

Bulma's shock faded and she scoffed, "You know nothing. Do you really think Frieza cares how long I have to work to get projects out?"

Vegeta was bluffing, he knew that she wasn't secretly working on Frieza's projects. _You know nothing. _He smirked. She'd walked right into his trap. The human just confirmed, she was up to something. He put his face closer to hers, her scent was threatening to distract him, but he had to get it out of her, "Why would you risk your life to help me?"

He was close, any closer and they would be making out, his lips looked enticing for a homicidal Saiyan Prince. He was warm and smelled good, too…_FOCUS_, _BULMA_! What was she going to do, she couldn't tell him, maybe Char would come in see and run to get help, maybe Zarbon would come…gods, it was a sad day when she was hoping for Zarbon to come save her. She got lost in her thoughts and Vegeta's eyes…oh wait he wanted her to say something.

"I owed you. You shouldn't have been punished, it wasn't your fault."

"What the fuck is it to you if Frieza punishes ME? It's not like I took the punishment for you…"

Bulma looked down and away.

He starred down on her with his black eyes, filled with disdain, before he averted his gaze and got up. Slowly, he got an idea what she had done. The Saiyan walked to the computer, "Maybe it's time to find out, what you _really_ have been up to."

Bulmas heart begann to race, but could do nothing than watch, how Vegeta went through the computer and her tablet. Through all the data, the evidence about her doings. There was absolute silence, where his face darkened, while he connected the dots.

His head slowly lifted, "It was you?! You did this. You created that virus everyone is talking about. You manipulated the files from my mission. That's why everything went to shit on that god forsaken planet!" His hands clawed into the metal surface of the desk, bending it, "And then you came to me, because your pathetic human conscious couldn't take the guilt."

Bulma got up, slowly. Calm. Her back ached from her impact with the table, "I never meant for anyone to get hurt!"

Vegeta's body went rigid. His tendons bulged out of his forearms, "You never _meant_...you realize, you sent me and everyone else to their deaths on that planet!"

"They were going to kill everyone there, I had to do something."

"Look at you!", the Saiyan laughed angrily, "You are no better than Frieza. You use people like pawns in your game against him and have the audacity to claim that you are working for the greater good, as if you aren't exactly like him. The Nesokians were always dead, you fool. You think you know suffering and that somehow gives you the right to decide who lives and who dies?"

The blood shot in Bulma's face and head. Her fingers clawed to fists, "And who should? Frieza? YOU?!"

The Saiyan's voice was dripping with contempt now, "You sit here in your lab and play your games, you have pity for all the pathetic slaves that are here. Well, you are a slave, just like the rest!"

"You mean like YOU!...You have some balls to stand there and tell me that I'm a slave, well at least I've done something. I am fighting back! What have you ever done? You are Frieza's dog! You can rant and rave all you want, but WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? You follow his orders, you kill millions in his name, you even like it! And can you tell me one thing, one person, that you have ever saved or ever fought for, other than yourself!?...You are a COWARD who has GIVEN UP!"

That crossed a line, "You wretched BITCH! You know NOTHING about me!" Before Vegeta knew what he was doing, he had his hands around her throat, his voice shaking in rage, "I could crush you without a thought, by mistake, with just a flick of my wrist. That's how little you are, that's how insignificant your life really is!"

For a flash, the world seemed to stand still. There was silence. Bulma didn't move in his grip starring at the prince, without fear, as a true Saiyan would do. Vegeta looked back at her piercing blue eyes, barring his teeth, but she didn't cave. The seconds dragged ad infinitum. Then, suddenly, he released his hold and left her to fall to the ground as he turned and exited the lab.

* * *

Okay, don't get used to such long chapters :P I hope the next update won't take that long. I am really curious what you're thinking about **Char**. I want your honest opinion. I usually don't like OC's, but she kinda snug her way into this story. It's not my fault, really! :D

**If you want to support me even more, then you could think about becoming a (p)atreon. Check out my page and get some sweet perks :D My username on (p)atreon(.com) is pukeko10.**


	15. Interruptions

Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I know it has been a long time. I hope this makes up for the wait! Oh and we edited chapter 3 and added some stuff :)

Kudos to my beta **foxyrules**! :)

This chapters starts where the last one ended!

* * *

**Interruptions**

The halls were packed and noisy. Soldiers stood in the thresholds of comrades' billets, talking with each other, telling dirty jokes, playing games or bragging about their petty achievements. Others were coming off their shifts or getting ready to go on one. The stench of alien hung in the air.

His entire body was tense, arms rigid, every muscle strained, his anger had reached its boiling point, and the Saiyan was seething with rage. As Vegeta approached, his face was a hard mask, threatening and the low ranking scum hastily got out of his way. They knew their place, he'd made sure of that. Even the higher leveling soldiers only looked at him, as he moved past, but he thought he saw some gloating in their eyes.

The Saiyan reached the door to the quarters he shared with Nappa and Raditz. He entered his code and the gray door slid aside. The room was plain and empty. There was a square metal table with two chairs and a bunk bed to the right. On the opposite wall was a sink, next to it another door that lead to a separate bunk he had claimed for himself. It didn't look it, but it was one of the more convenient billets in Frieza's headquarters.

Vegeta pulled up a seat and sat down. He still could not believe what he had revealed, what _she_ had done. He bared his teeth and snarled. How dare such a worthless inferior worm play with the likes of him, the Saiyan prince?! It was outrageous. His fingers drummed irately on the table, while he stared at the sink and the constant flow of drops that leaked from its tap.

What he'd uncovered, the sheer thought made him furious. He'd wanted to kill her. Snap her pale neck. Just like that, crush, like the insignificant fly that she was. But he couldn't. The way she stood against him fearless, calm, like a true warrior in the face of death. His inner beast was excited, pulling him towards her, and he was drawn to her as well, more then he cared to admit. Vegeta's fingers stopped drumming, his hand fisted. Her blue eyes, the frail physique, her boldness, there was something about the earthling that called to him. How could he, the Prince of the strongest warrior race that ever lived, desire something so unworthy?! She was weak scum, nothing more! And yet, he had never been attracted to a female like this.

He caught himself imagining her naked, how he would claim her, show her how helpless and weak she was compared to him, the Saiyan Prince, and what happened to those who dared to cross him. Vegeta felt the heat building up in his loins. He looked down at his crotch, where his erection clearly defined against the fabric of his suit. A vein on his temple throbbed balefully. Frustration worked up inside him, as he fought against his aching groin. His mind evoked pictures of her full and soft breasts and his resolve melted away. Reluctantly sliding a few inches down the chair, he slipped his hand down his waistband and gave himself a few good strokes, groaning deeply, and was just about to close his eyes, when the door sprung open. Vegeta jerked, pulled his hand back so fast, Burter would have been proud, and almost fell of his chair. He was in some awkward position half sitting, half lying on the floor, when he looked up to find Nappa and Raditz staring down at him.

"Are we interrupting something?"

The heat shot in Vegeta's face, "Shut up Raditz!"

Vegeta grabbed onto the edge of the table and pulled himself up. A quick glance downwards, told him that his problem, thanks to Raditz, was...resolved. Vegeta straightened up to his full height, squared his shoulders in an attempt to give off some dignity.

Nappa shoved Raditz aside and the low class bumped against the bunk bed.

"Are you alright? We heard what Frieza...did."

"Dodoria talked?" Nappa nodded, but the prince only scoffed, "It's nothing. The prick is talking it up. Nothing I haven't handled before."

Nappa held his gaze for second, it seemed like he wanted to say something, but then decided differently and took the chair next to his prince, "One day you will kill him, avenge the king and the Saiyans. None of this will be in vain."

Vegeta moved in his chair, for a second there, he saw his father and then the image of Vegetasei, causing his hate for Frieza to lash out inside his soul, for a moment he let it and then forced it back. Frieza's lie about the destruction of his home planet, he couldn't handle this right now. So instead of answering he said, "I paid the earthling a visit."

Nappa lifted a brow, "You can't let it go, can you?

Raditz collapsed heavily on the top bunk bed, making the entire room vibrate. He grinned dirtily, "You did?! Well that explains a lot. Should we leave you so you can finish?"

One murderous look from the Prince was enough to silence Raditz.

"Raditz's jokes aside, don't you think you are paying a little too much attention to this girl, my prince?"

"She is responsible for the missions being put on hold."

"What?"

"It's a virus that is screwing with the scanner system and changing up what is actually on the planets. It's the reason why my mission went so badly."

"It was her?!", Nappa was up and ready to fight, "That bitch! She'll suffer for what she has done."

The prince held Nappa back and pushed him down in his seat, "She came to help me, when I was…she says she felt guilty; she didn't mean for those things to happen."

Raditz was sitting up in his bunk, "Do you believe her?"

"She is trying to fight against Frieza."

Nappa let out a short approving whistle, "Look at that. You have been right all along. If she really is trying to fight Frieza I'd say she's doing so, and quite successfully if I might say so. That virus has crashed Frieza's entire operating system. He can't do anything right now; no communication out or in, no missions, nothing. This is costing him shit loads of money, too. She's left him utterly vulnerable and exposed to his enemies."

Radditz crossed his arm behind his head, "Of course Frieza tires to keep it under the rug, but it's quite obvious to everyone really. He's gonna have a huge problem if Cooler finds out and decides to seize the opportunity."

Vegeta moved his arms to his chest, crossing them. He hadn't known just how successful her virus was. Being locked up so soon after his mission, he was unable to witness the break down of the system, or its consequences. He huffed. It seemed that he kept on underestimating the earthling and he did not like it!

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing."

"You serious? You're letting that bitch get away with it?! After all, it's her fault that you ended in the reg-tank sliced up like a filet!"

Vegeta's guts twitched unpleasantly with the reminder of his punishment, but he would rather die than admit that the torture Frieza put him through still stuck in his bones, "If she's really harming Frieza with her ridiculous virus, why not let her. Everything that ruins that bastard's day, makes mine in this damn shit-hole a whole lot better." But Vegeta knew this was only half the truth. He hated it to admit, but he didn't want her to get killed.

Raditz looked wistfully up to the ceiling, "Pity, just imagine the sweet perks we'd get, plus Frieza's eternal gratitude would be ours."

Vegeta stood up and kicked Raditz's bed so he fell on the floor, "You will not even breath a word of this to ANYONE," he looked at Nappa, "Both of you!"

"Yes, Prince Vegeta." both soldiers said at once.

oOo

Over the past several days Bulma was in a near-constant state of anxiety, waiting for the inevitable axe to come down on her and all of her plotting would be over. The Saiyan's hands were gone from her neck, but she was left waiting for the moment that he would come again to finish what he started.

The scene played in her mind over and over again. The Saiyan's hands on her were gone, all tension left her body and Bulma hit the ground. She slid to the floor with shaking hands, until her back bumped against the toppled over lab desk. She starred off into nowhere, her blue eyes empty. All she'd worked for would be for nothing now. She wouldn't avenge her people, or make Frieza pay for his crimes.

_Vegeta knows_

A man in the service of Frieza had uncovered her doings. This made her heart pump faster and droplets of sweat appeared on her forehead. Had Vegeta already shared his knowledge with Frieza? He might despise Frieza but that didn't mean he wouldn't go and rat her out. Bulma cursed herself, she should have never gone and patch Vegeta up. What was she thinking?! He was the enemy! Shouldn't she have learned by now to be hard, to not let her feelings blur her rational judgment, isn't that what this place had been trying to teaching her? Now her secret was revealed, only because she had been too soft. Fear bubbled under her skin, _Why do I have to be the one with a conscience?_

Bulma shook her head in annoyance and dissipated the pictures of what had happened in her lab. For about the millionth time this week several questions ran through her head. How did Vegeta find out about her extra shifts? How did he know the access code to the laboratory? She had been so careful, but still he had tailed her and found out her secret.

Then there was what happened right after the incident. She didn't remember walking there, but somehow she had made it back to her room. After a quick shower, she slipped into a clean set of clothes and her lab coat. She got the square silver box, which contained the hydro spheres and the nutrition cubes from under the mattress, slipped it in her coat pocket, went back to the bathroom, and bent down next to the toilet. She pulled out the tile she had loosened weeks earlier and in a little carved out hole, she found the capsule. She decided that it was no longer safe to be without it and she hid the capsule in her bra. She had to prepare her exit. It was just a matter of time until the Sayain would talk and expose her.

She felt a sting in her chest. She had failed, but whatever happened now, she would find a new way and end Frieza's reign of terror! It was only then, that she noticed something missing; she had left her tablet in her laboratory. Bulma paled, "SHIT!"

In panic Bulma leaped out of her room, banging against something really big and hard. She bounced back and landed on her butt. She rubbed her throbbing head and looked up. Her heart stopped, it was Zarbon.

"I've been looking for you."

"I...was..."

Her knees went weak. She choked and just starred up at Frieza's men servant. To her horror, he held her tablet in his hands. He knew; it was all over. They would kill her. She'd never revenge earth, her people...her family.

He held up her tablet, "I found this in your laboratory when I came to find you, but you were gone." Zarbon reached out for her. As he made contact, Bulma flinched, but he simply pulled her to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"I...yes."

"You should not leave your belongings lying around." He left his hand longer than necessary on her arm, "Lord Frieza has a new assignment for you."

"He has what...Sir?"

Zarbon looked at her more closely, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Slowly her brain clicked onto what was happening. Bulma took a short breath of air, and pulled herself together, "Yes, I was just deep in though about his lordship's project. I want to achieve quick progress and I just noticed that I must have left my tablet and went to get it."

"Good thing, I got it for you then. The project will have to wait for now. A virus has infiltrated our system. I _need_ you to fix it!"

"A virus, Sir?"

"Yes, it's causing great damage and Lord Frieza wants the matter resolved immediately."

Bulma was stunned; he wanted HER to fix the virus. Was she being punk'd? Is this some elaborate setup to have her reveal that she was the cause of the chaos? Well, she certainly was not going to give herself up, "I'm not sure if I'm qualified to..."

Suddenly Zarbon's hand was locked around her arm again. He closed in. She could smell him now. His scent was unfamiliar, unnerving and Bulma had to fight down the urge to run.

"You WILL fix it, understand?!" there was a pressing edge in his words now, "If you fail, severe punishment awaits both of us!"

She cast down her eyes, slightly bowing her head "As you wish, Sir."

Zarbon smoothed his fingers down the side of her cheek and under her chin to have her look at him, "If you are successful, perhaps I can arrange a little reward. A day out of this dreary place, I would be happy to escort you." He moved his hand to admire a lock of her hair.

Bulma pulled away so her blue curl dropped from his hand, "We shouldn't count our chickens before they hatch."

Zarbon looked at her in confusion.

"It's a human saying. I mean that first I must fix this problem with the virus before thinking of any rewards." She had trouble keeping her vioce steady.

"Quite. Very well." Zarbon gave her the tablet back, and Bulma clutched it against her chest, suppressing a sigh of relief, "I will send you the information that you need."

She started to head back to the lab, but Bulma could feel his presence behind her. He was too close, his breath tickled down her neck, sending a wave of deep discomfort through her. After a few minutes, he finally turned down a different hallway. Bulma was tempted to head back to her room and take another shower, the frogman was clearly interested, yet another thing she was going to have to deal with.

o0o

Cold water hit the Saiyan's shoulders. Drops made their journey around his bulky muscles trickling down between his abs and thighs. Propping his arms up against the wet tiles, he closed his eyes and let the water flow over him, relaxing slightly. He fumbled for the valve, turned it, the jet of water increased, and his muscles relaxed under the pressure as the water ran down his back and chest. For a while the Saiyan stood like that, not moving. His thoughts trailed to the woman who had been plaguing his mind for the past week.

Her eyes, he couldn't escape them. That look of defiance as if she was daring him to kill her. Then he remembered her words how she dared to call him a coward, but what was worse is that on some level he agreed with her.

Vegeta shook the thoughts from his head and took the cleanser. It bubbled up and he rubbed it in, his hands sliding over his hard, steely body. The cleansers unobtrusive smell hung in the air as he cleaned himself. His skin was rough, marked by countless battles and Frieza's hand. He paused when he felt the new scar on his lower back. It had been a particularly deep cut form one of Frieza's rays and the med's hadn't been able to restore his skin completely.

Vegeta withdrew his hand, as if he'd burned himself. His jaw hardened. The Saiyan slammed his fist against the wall, but none of the slabs broke. He stared at the blood that dripped from his knuckles, coloring the water red. Once all the blood vanished down the drain, he turned the water off and grabbed a towel. Its fabric was coarse and stiff, but Vegeta had long stopped paying mind to the shabby existence he was forced to lead.

His movements echoed in the empty room. It was long and rectangular and had around twenty showerheads on each side. There was a short time every day, in which the sanitary facilities were usually empty and if they weren't, Vegeta would make short work of cleaning them out.

Once he was dried, Vegeta put on an fresh suit. As he clipped on his scouter, he heard the gate open. Vegeta closed his eyes in annoyance and turned around to find Cui standing in the entrance of the cleaning facility. The little relaxation he'd just gained was gone, instantly. _Fucking fantastic_.

Smirking, Cui positioned himself in the middle of the corridor, blocking the Saiyan's exit.

"Get out of my way." Vegeta couldn't deal with this prick right now.

"I'm surprised you're walking already. Word is Frieza did quite the number on you." Cui's smug grin grew even more, "You were seen, when Dodoria dragged you out of Frieza's throne room. The bloody mess you were in, man, what I would have given to see _that_!"

"You've got three seconds before you never see ANYTHING again."

The alien ignored Vegeta. He stood with his legs apart, arms crossed, as he continued his monologue. His arrogance was hard to bear and Vegeta fought for control, "After all it was me who tipped Frieza off. I told him about the condition you left that planet in. Not pretty." Cui moved closer, "You have no idea how pissed he was."

That was it, in a flash Vegeta had the purple slug pressed against the wall, crushing his windpipe with his arm. The prince's breathing was hard, he wouldn't be mocked, he wouldn't allow anyone to play with him any more. He had ENOUGH!

Cui's grin was gone; his hands locked around Vegeta's arm pressing against him. Cui struggled to catch air and the veins on his forehead popped out from the lack of oxygen. Cui's arms shook as they fought to remove the Saiyan arm from his neck. But Vegeta didn't budge, he was seething with rage and it took him a second to understand why Cui struggled so much, the arthropod wasn't strong enough. _When did that happen?_

Suddenly, Vegeta yielded and Cui broke right through his defense, punching Vegeta in the face. His lip busted open, blood ran, and the Saiyan tasted it on his tongue, felt it trickling down his chin.

The haughty look was back on Cui's face. He hauled of for another blow, when loud noise appeared and the doors opened again. The empty room was filling up with a big group of soldiers and the slug quickly withdrew himself. Frays between soldiers where strictly forbidden and severely punished, and reporting one was rewarded with perks. Cleary, the coward wouldn't risk it.

"Next time, you won't get off so easily, asshole! Mark my words." Cui turned his back and walked off.

Once he was alone Vegeta looked at his arm. Forming a fist, he bent and flexed the muscles. Thanks to his battle on Neso and Frieza almost killing him, his strength had increased drastically. The Saiyan wiped the blood of his chin with grim satisfaction. Cui would pay for that, but not today.

Vegeta would become stronger with every passing day, achieve the legendary and then kill them all Cui, Dodoria, Zarbon and at last Frieza. He'd make them suffer until they'd grovel for mercy under his boots and only then he'd kill them, savoring every second of it. He could feel it already, the sweet taste of superiority. A shiver ran through his body that reached the tip of his tail..._patience_. The slave would be his tool, help him to learn to conceal his true power. The Saiyan's mood lifted and he made his way to the refectory, where he would catch up with Nappa and Raditz.

The refectory was a sprawling hall with dozens of round tables. It was fuller and more noisy than usual, since most operations were canceled and Frieza's soldiers had nothing to do. Vegeta looked around, but his comrades weren't here yet. He got his food and found an empty table in the very back, beneath a huge portrait of Frieza and his father, King Kold. The portions were still at half rations, since no one had yet confessed to Blueberry's murder.

Vegeta's stomach rumbled and he dug in. It was a stew, its meat from a reptile that was reared on F 48, and regularly killed the slaves breeding it. A few years back, some animals had broken out and gone on a gory rampage and Frieza had sent him to get things under control. Vegeta scoffed at the memory, what a waste of his skills, the meat was rubbery and tasted like ass.

His bowl was half empty and he masticated on a particularly chewy bit of meat, when somebody took the chair across from him.

"Hello there."

Vegeta looked up. The earthling grinned at him cheerfully and the cutlery in Vegeta's hand snapped in half.

She looked at the remains of the spoon, falling rattling on the table. She cocked her head, "I take that you are _not_ happy to see me."

The Saiyan glared at her. Her hair was tied up in a messy pony tail. She wore a black standard suit that was too big for her and her lab coat was swallowing her up even with the rolled sleeves. He knew it was no coincidence the too-big clothes were a calculated effort to make her appearance as meek as possible. She clearly was trying to come across as unremarkable and innocent, but it wasn't hard for him to imagine what lay concealed beneath those layers. She had her elbow propped up on the table and the sleeve of her coat slid upwards, exposing her wrist. It was thin and fragile, the skin stretching over the bone like paper. She was a lot thinner compared to when he first met her, she wasn't eating enough. The dark circles under her eyes and the almost hollow cheeks gave away the strain she was under. Working under Frieza left marks on everyone, but her ocean eyes were awake, her face rosy tinted in agitation and Vegeta had to pull away his eyes from her smooth skin. He noticed how long he must have looked at her. His eyes hardened, "You've got nerves coming here! Do you have some kind of death wish? I almost blew your lights out."

She held his gaze, challenge sparkling in her eyes, "But you didn't."

Changing tactics, he dedicated his attentions back to his meal in attempt to ignore her. Only, he had no cutlery left. Glowering, the Saiyan put the bowl up to his mouth. The earthling watched him, causing the heat to creep up his neck. Why in the bloody hell was she smiling at him like that? It unnerved an irritated him.

There was silence, then, "You know what else you did not do?!"

Vegeta didn't answer; he put all his concentration onto his reptile meat stew.

"You didn't snitch on me. It has been seven days since you found out, but you've kept my little...secret."

He stiffened, the bowl in his hand cracked, and broth dribbled over his hand and down onto the table. He closed his eyes for a second, before he calmly set the dish down and cleaned his hand with a cloth. Then he fixed his black eyes on her.

"So?"

She leaned in, bent closer to him over the table. He saw the outline of her breasts push through her suit and the Saiyans mouth ran dry, "I want Frieza dead, and so do you."

Vegeta's face was plain, swiped of any emotion, "You're crazy."

She didn't let up. Her eyes were wide, the voice quavering with suppressed agitation, "Frieza enslaved your race, or your subjects I might say, _prince_? Then an asteroid wiped out your planet, killing all but three. That's all what's left of your people, leaving you in Frieza's claws since you were seven. That's what, 16 years? You can't be much older than I am, can you? There must be a lot of resentment, hate even. That's why you didn't rat me out. You want to end Frieza? You'll need my help." As she finished, she leaned back on the chair, crossing her arms and looked at him in triumph

Vegeta scoffed, "So, you found the file of Vegetasei. And? That proves nothing."

"You want him dead and right now, I'm your best shot at it and you know it!"

He let out a harsh laugh, "You think so? My best shot, really?"

It was his turn to lean in. Her scent enveloped him and he had trouble to focus, "You talk a lot. It's a dangerous move, coming here. You must be under surveillance, after all you're Frieza's precious little gem. You made sure, that no one followed you?"

She looked at him almost offended, she puffed herself up, "Please, my watchdog is a gullible idiot and doesn't have a clue what's going on. I ditched her, before I came to find you. And Zarbon doesn't know his head from his ass right now, thanks to my virus."

Vegeta lifted a brow, "Is that so?" his eyes trailed over the crowded hall. No one looked at them, there was not much to notice, sure a soldier and a scientist sitting together was not the usual combination, but also not particularly suspicious. It didn't take long and he found what he was looking for. His toy. She stood close to the entrance; a group of soldiers in red amour moved passed her. He caught her eyes and she gave him a smile. What a useful little spy she was.

The human followed his eyes. She also spotted the slave, the grin on her face slowly faded. Vegeta chuckled, "Seems like the gullible idiot isn't so easily lost."

He saw her brain working, finally it sunk in, "She's working for you."

The Saiyan smirked, "Oh yes. She picks up on more than you realize. I know all about what you are doing."

Bulma could tell that he was using her surprise at Char's alliance with him to get her to reveal more information than he knew, "I'll bet." Then she noticed something about Char that she had never seen before, it was something in the way she looked at Vegeta.

Vegeta leaned back, smugly crossing his arms.

Bulma sighed, "Does she know?"

"Know what?"

"That you don't love her."

Vegeta looked astonished, of course she didn't love him, that's ridiculous.

"I'm a little disappointed, Vegeta. Using some lovesick girl to do your bidding, I would think you were a little better than that. She probably thinks you're going to whisk her away and make her your queen when this is over. Poor thing."

Vegeta was furious, but he kept his voice calm, "You and your pity. Pathetic. As if I would work with a complete nutcase like you."

Bulma huffed, this was not what she wanted when she decided to meet with him, "Look, I need your help and you need mine. I need someone with more insight of what is Frieza doing and how his empire and mind works. And you need a way to get stronger." She got up pushing her chair out as she did, "Think about it, you know how to find me, or at least she does."

Bulma turned to leave. Suddenly there was a turmoil. A couple of soldiers seemed to attack another one.

An alien that had resemblance with a furry bear leaped up from his chair, "No! It wasn't me! You've got to believe me!"

Three soldiers in red amour surrounded the bear. The smallest began to speak, "Shut your hole! You've killed Captain Blueberry. We've got evidence!"

"NO! PLEASE! I CAN PROVE..."

A orange skinned alien punched the offender hard in the stomach, but the bear began to struggle and fight as they grabbed him.

"IT WASN'T ME!"

He screamed and fought, utter panic standing in his eyes, but the soldiers unrelentingly dragged him away. Bulma was petrified as she watched the scene. All coulour had drained form her face and her hands shook uncontrollably.

His shouts echoed in the halls outside, slowly fading. Bulma noticed how the Saiyan watched her. She squarred her shoulders, but she knew Vegeta had seen it. The horror and guilt displayed on her face. As she walked off, Frieza's soldiers began to jeer and howl. The sanctions would be removed now. Their bawling became unbarable and Bulma ran out the refectory. She could hardly breath.

* * *

Soo, I hope you liked it. And I'm really sorry for the long wait!

**If you want to support me even more, then you could think about becoming a (p)atreon. Check out my page and get some sweet perks :D My username on (p)atreon(.com) is pukeko10**


End file.
